The Last Rangers
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: An new enemy approaches the Earth, only known as The Adversary, an ex-Ranger and now conqueror. As of now, an new team will stand. Question is, will they succeed? Tune in.
1. How It Started

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

I guess I should start on how I got into this mess in the first place. You know, the whole Rangers thing. It freaked me out when I was chosen to be…. what was it again? The Last Crimson Ranger? Sounds like something out of an superhero comic (I enjoy those to this day and age) and lo and behold, I become one. Very peculiar thing, isn't it? The last guy to become an Power Ranger would be me. I mean, look at me, former SAS soldier and I just came back from Afghanistan. However, that's a story for another time. I'm rambling, am I?

Okay, okay. My name is Jesse Cain. Yes, that's my name. I recently came back from the conflict in Afghanistan. Nasty place. I came back into the town I knew, Chisholm. It was a fairly big city and all, but getting to the point. First thing I did, I went to a local diner, ordered an simple lunch and five minutes in…. the strangest thing, an alien-looking guy, like something from those low-budget sci-fi flicks. Next, he pulled out an shotgun and shot the cashier.

I quickly ducked down and hearing this guy: "Nobody move! This town is gonna be property for the Angra Empire! So do-" as he was cut off by an bystander punching him. I made my decision quickly and threw a sucker punch at him. I managed to put him in an head-lock and slam him into the ground.

The ugly-mug was disoriented but quickly got up and went on an rampage. I simply did what anyone could: run like hell. I ran out of the diner and hid behind an car. All of an sudden, shining light and I end up in some futuristic lab and in the center, an recording machine and by them were tapes. I put in one tape in the recorder and it played.

"_Whomever is listening, I am currently dead. The morphers are on the table next to you. Heed my message: You are to become the Last Rangers. Every previous generation has either died in battle or passed the guard. Your enemy, The Adversary used to be one of us until being corrupted by power. You and three others will be the forefront of an war. You are now an Power Ranger._"

You can do the math from here.

* * *

_Review. _

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: Well, I'm getting the popcorn._


	2. An First Battle

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab.**

The ex-soldier, Jesse Cain was surprised by this message and just thought to himself.

"_I may not be deaf, but what did I exactly hear? Space Conqueror? Power Rangers? It sounds I stumbled onto an bad action movie. The cheesy type._"

He quickly looked back onto the table and saw four round devices and wondered what they were. Jesse saw another tape and it had the label, "Morphers". Jesse put the tape into the recorder and heard the message:

**"**_You're now wondering what those devices are? They're called Morphers, the devices help you transform into Power Rangers. The following abilities you have are the following: enhanced strength, reflexes, agility and durability. In addition, wrist-mounted weapons and also side weapons like scythes, swords or battle axes. _

_The reason? Ever since the enemies of the Power Rangers became much more menacing. We had built these devices in case if enemies became too much for anyone. However, one day, one of our own has fallen to corruption. The one in charge of the ruthless intergalactic empire, the Angra Empire. The one known as The Coming Typhoon, The Fallen Soldier, but otherwise deemed The Adversary._

_Now, we had our resident tech geniuses enhance your new Morpher powers you could stand toe-to-toe with the enemy. Remember, he was once our friend and fellow Ranger. Now, he is public enemy number_ one.**"**

The tape was paused for an moment. For Jesse, the voice sounded very familiar. But it didn't matter, there was an alien thug causing trouble and a intergalactic empire coming to take over Earth. He quickly took the Morpher and put it on his wrist and then expected something to happen.

"_Okay, shouldn't I be transported at some point? In very least, transformed into my Ranger form? There's something wrong, is there?_"

Jesse then clicked 'Play' on the machine to finish up the message.

**"**_Now, you're wondering how the Morphers work? Well, you need press the buttons on it. Mainly the code combo to activate your Ranger abilities. Memorize it. Your code is: 4847. In addition, you need to say: Activate! That's all and the rest is up to you. If you need to teleport somewhere, just tell your Morpher where your destination is. Heed this warning: There are some side effects._**"**

"I don't have time for this, that alien thug could have destroyed an city block for the time I have been standing here. *goes up to the Morpher.* Get me to the local diner in Raventon, England. The name of the diner is Maginty's."

An shining light teleports Jesse Cain to the diner which is now torn up and the alien thug is on an shooting rampage with the local Raventon police and just now, SO19 just arrived.

"Come on! I'll take ya' all on!"

"_This is getting out of hand. This brute needs to be put down. Morpher, don't fail me._"

He typed in the code quickly and assumed an combat stance and said "Activate!".

Jesses was enveloped in an red light and is covered in crimson-colored plate armor, lightweight but durable and having an menacing mask with a horizontal visor and sharp edges on the helmet. In addition, he noticed wrist-mounted guns.

"This is gonna be good."

The soldier now moves at an superhuman speed, flying by the police squads and sucker punching the thug in the jaw. In addition, he dashes and kicks him in the back. The thug slowly gets up and says

"You know how you're screwin' with?!"

"An douchebag. An stupid wannabe. Do I need to say more?"

"That's it! *pulls out a knife.* I'm gonna cut you up nice and good! Tell them Zaref sent ya'!"

"Lesson One: Never bring a knife to a gunfight."

"What the hell are you on about?!"

Jesse simply raises and unloads round after round into him. Zaref is full of bullet holes and is struggling on a knee. He tries a last-ditch punch but the latter counters with an arm-breaking strike and an palm thrust to Zaref's face.

"You... will never... defeah uhhs..."

"Tell them that the Crimson Ranger said "Hello"."

Jesse unloaded into Zaref, ending his life. He simply walked away and then realized he'll need an team if he'll able to take on the Angra Empire.

"Time to put those special forces skills to good use, then." said Jesse as he walked away.

The police squads were stunned, especially one SO19 commander who saw and had only this response.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

* * *

_Review. _

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: Well, I'm getting the popcorn._


	3. An Fool's Errand

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**BBC News HQ**

"Hello, I'm Jim Thompsett."

"And I'm Vanessa Riggs."

"Our top story tonight. An figure appearing to be wearing crimson-colored armor wielding wrist-mounted guns just gunned down what appears to be an alien gang member. All this happening in the quiet town of Raventon in England. We haven't seen alien fights since the incidents at Silver Hills. Is it an comeback? What do you think, Vanessa?"

"Jim, the team that fought the aliens had spandex on and had an giant robot to help them. However, this crimson man just ruthlessly gunned down this thug who barely put up a fight. The question is, are we seeing an much more ruthless generation of Power Rangers? We go down to the former war zone that was Maginty's."

The screen pans out and people are watching the news at a diner, surprising each of them but two figures are paying close attention to this. The two are a tan-skinned man in a blue BDU with a red beret with twin pistol holsters and the other one is a fair-skinned man in a shirt and tie with blue pants on.

"You know, Eric. That is something you would do." said the fair-skinned man with a twinge of humor.

"Right, like I would go all the way to England and fight alien thugs on my spare time, Wes." said the tan-skinned man.

"But still, whoever this Crimson Ranger is. He's different. Extremely different from the Rangers we partned up with. I think even Jen would restrain him."

"Jen? Really?"

"Yes. She may be hard around the edges, but she doesn't go Frank Castle on every criminal."

"Here's the problem with that. This Crimson Ranger just appeared right now. How do we know he's some stone-cold vigilante? For all we know, he didn't have much of a choice. By the way, our lunch break is almost over. Silver Guardian duty, remember?"

The two leave the diner and go on their merry way.

**Meanwhile...**

Jesse Cain hid somewhere out of sight and quickly surmised, saying "Power Down" and the red light enveloped his costume and he was back to normal, wearing his battle dress uniform and decided to go on home.

In time, he reached his residence, an townhouse. When he got in, it was as he left it, empty. He decided to lay on his bed because the events were just too much for him to comprehend.

"_I'm now some sort of superhero now. I'm going into a war with an enemy I barely understand, the complete opposite of what happened in Afghanistan. I understood the enemy and we routed them out via helpful intelligence and some help from Tier One operatives. But what the voice said, I need to assemble an team to fight this intergalactic empire. I need to get to the lab again. I need to understand the Morpher perfectly, the strengths, the drawbacks, its limits._

_But I'll take care of that tomorrow afternoon. I have to work in the morning... godamn it... "_

Jesse simply slept the night away... He woke up at 5:30 am and went to work. His job: being an mechanic. The reason why he joined the UK armed forces was because he didn't much options in life after high school. The armed forces was the only viable option.

**LATER...**

He just got out of work, trying to wonder is he really destined to work like this? While he was pondering, he gets teleported to the Alpha-7 Lab suddenly.

"What the hell?! I didn't ask to be transported here! What's next? An robot helper? Don't answer that. Well, since I'm here, I might as well listen in on these tapes so I could figure out what abilities I actually have."

He put on a tape labeled "Need-To-Know" and pressed 'Play'.

**"**_You want to know what exactly your powers do? Well, first. You need to go into the simulation program which should be on your left. Enter in the area, type of enemies, whatever you want. You'll need it to maintain your combat skills. Remember, don't abuse your power. One thing to mention, your Ranger powers also have mini-dimensional rifts, so you can pull out your designated weaponry with little difficulty._**"**

"Dimensional rifts. That is something out a sci-fi novel. But let's try it nonetheless. *assumes combat stance* Activate!"

He transforms into the Crimson Ranger and then goes on his left, looking for a simulation. He chooses it and the whole room changes from futuristic lab to military prison. He is surrounded by knife-wielding convicts. Each out for his blood, Jesse holds his own fairly easily. However, one big prisoner, codenamed Prince grabs Jesse from behind and throws him to the ground. Prince is holding his own as Jesse whose strikes are just fazing him. Everyone then gangs up on him, it looks like it's gonna be over but he pierces one convict in the gut with a sword.

He then pulls out another sword. Every convict is now in fear except Prince. He cuts through them with ease and is ready to give the final strike. An alarm goes off, the simulation ends and it is brought up on the monitor.

Jesse sees an pale-skinned warrior covered with rune markings and strange symbols and wearing only dark pants. To add, he has flaming blue hair, fairly muscular and also wielding some lethal weaponry: twin spears, a long-barrel pistol and a belt full of throwing knives.

The warrior is terrorizing an mall along with some hired thugs to work for him. The thugs are shooting up the mall.

"Location: Dauphin Mall. 2nd Floor. Hurry it up. He might hurt some innoc-" as he got teleported quickly. He ends up in the middle of the firefight, he quickly takes out two thugs via breaking several limbs. He then took another two via spinal thrust attack.

He now cornered the pale warrior into a 1-on-1 battle.

"You're wondering why I'm here?"

"It's a good day as any. What makes this special? Me kicking your ass or putting you six feet under."

"Wrong. It's the day to meet your executioner." as the pale man wields his spears in an combat stance and Jesse does the same.

He goes first, trying to spear Jesse but the latter manages to side-step it and counter with a fast punch, followed up by an elbow strike. The pale fighter is sent back a bit but shakes it off.

"My turn." as he punched back, sending Jesse into the side of an escalator. The pale man then opened fire upon him and Jesse got hit by the bullets and sparks flew. Jesse then pulled out twin swords and it surprised the pale man.

"Well, interesting. You use dimensional rifts."

The pale man then threw a flurry of throwing knives at him. Thinking quickly, Jesse held the swords in front of him and attempted to deflect the knife barrage. The surprising thing happened, he was blocking fairly easily and it shocked the pale man who used his gun and opened fire.

"Oh, crap." as Jesse side-stepped very quickly, dodging each one and closing the distance. He then tried punching him but he caught his punch mid-way and then the former was thrown into an wall.

"_Great. He's stronger than me. If there's anything to assume, he's just as skilled._"

"You're starting to put up an decent brawl. Maybe I should I give you my name before executing you. It's the only courtesy I can give. I am known as the Sword of Archons, one of the enforcers for the Angra Empire."

"Noted." as the crimson Ranger responded with a barrage of gunfire. Archons quickly blocks the barrage with his spears and sends one bullet into Jesse's leg.

"F-" as Archons quickly struck him in the jaw, sending him into ground. Jesse lies in pain for a bit but Archons tries stomping his face until he rolled out of the way.

"Stand still for your execution."

"Yea, noted." as opened fire on Archons' chest and then ran out of bullets in about ten seconds. The pale warrior was injured and went down on a knee.

"_So, even though he's stronger than me. He's not invulnerable._ *quickly gets up and goes for a roundhouse kick.* _Now, let's see if he can get up from that._"

Archons' jaw is messed up pretty badly. Jesse's wrist-mounted guns now reload quickly and then unloads another barrage into the pale foe in case. The damage was done, Archons couldn't move and he was bleeding badly.

"Note to self: When deflecting bullets, MAKE SURE to get every bullet."

"Where... do ya... thinh... ure goin'?"

"Didn't I just unload several hundred rounds into you? You know what? An good ol' fashioned stomp should take care of you."

"Heh... rememba on why I said I'll buh yor exesmutioner?"

"Speak clearly. They may be your last."

"You could hav lef muh end ya. *cough* Now, the Angruh Empirah is receivin' *cough* info aboot ya.. Heheheheh..." and like that, Archons expired.

Jesse stood there, even powered up, he couldn't hide the look of shock and slightly increasing rage. He was duped into an well-planned trap. He basically provided the enemy with substantial amounts of intelligence on him, his fighting style, what strategies he used and above all, what his weaknesses are.

"_Damn it..._"

* * *

_Review. _

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: Well, I'm getting the popcorn._


	4. Blowback

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Dauphin Mall**

"_So, the enemy knows who I am. Need to leave the premises before more intelligence is gathered._"

Jesse then tells the Morpher to transport him to the Alpha-7 Lab. An light enveloped him and he was back in the lab. He was trying to gather his thoughts on what to do in this situation. He looked over at the tapes and decided to listen in on each of them so he could understand more about his Morpher before going into battle again...

* * *

**Intergalactic War Cruiser, _The Sword of Khan_**

The infamous cruiser, _Sword of Khan_ had quite an history of space battles, but more specifically, the Power Rangers. The one sitting at the center of it all was known as The Adversary, an former Ranger who became corrupted after an fateful team-up taking down the last remnants of the Machine Empire. However, it was just memories to him and he focused on the now...

"Ceph, what data have you gathered?" as the warlord spoke to his lackey, Ceph. An frail alien he used for intelligence and enhancing some of his personal army. In addition, he was quite the engineer.

"From what it looks, it seems that the Sword of Archons fell before the Crimson Ranger. Quite an bloody end for him and he was one of the better enforcers in your army. Why send him on an suicide mission?"

"Now, now. Would I send him on a mission with little point? No, it was to test these so-called Last Rangers' combat skills to see what we're up against. From what it looks like, this Ranger is much more aggressive as a fighter and has much better upgrades, dimensional rifts? Wrist-mounted weaponry? I'm surprised there's no Zords yet."

"My lord, why don't we destroy him now? He's spent from the fight."

"Ceph, you see. The reason why I can't destroy him now is three reasons. One. I want to see ALL what he has to offer. Two. He's not the only Ranger. Three. I want the Earth to see its heroes go down with their own eyes and to accept me as ruler of the Earth, showing every wannabe conqueror what they couldn't do: Bring order to the galaxy. The second: Destroying the Power Rangers."

"_Bring order? You know, I wonder if he got over the other Red Rangers taking away his powers. But could it? I'm getting a bit into this. I'll just focus on my work._" thought Ceph as he continued on the combat data collected.

Ceph's boss was an peculiar man, he was known by many names, but only two stuck the most: The Adversary and his christened name, Hyperior. He shown himself to be quite charismatic and devious when he needs to be. He is constantly seen in his training room, maintaining his superb skills in unarmed/armed combat with sparring androids programmed with data from previous enemy encounters.

The last that Ceph seen of Hyperior was him going into the Cybernetics Division, maybe it's either him enhancing his armor or his weapons. The alien just resumed working...

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

Jesse now was still listening to the tapes. He took mental notes in his head as he was listening.

**"**_I'm going on an detailed explaination, so take notes. The morphers you have are called the Ultimo Morphers. These morphers are very potent in power and in addition, they evolve and record combat data and even giving access to powerful forms for you to combat the enemy, especially you know who. You know there are four in total, however in the event of my death, things were delayed. The Adversary destroyed several hundred Rangers, even ones I never heard of before. In addition, the Ultimo Morphers were left in an strategic location, only known to me and a tech genius. You need to find who will be on your team. The Morphers are different, they will call only to those who are worthy or something like that. The morphers will tell you about who their chosen host is, the reason is because we didn't have much time..._**"** and the tape ends.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. I have to find who is worthy... this sounds cheesy, it's like something out of a comic book." as he powered down.

"_The million-dollar question, who the hell am I gonna recruit? Teenagers? My old unit? Young adults? Former soldiers?_"

Jesse thought to himself this question and then went to the simulator and entered in a familiar area.

**Battlefield Generating in 3... 2... 1...**

The area became the familiar area, an town in Afghanistan and the enemies, the Taliban armed to the teeth. Jesse then went into his Ranger mode and then did the first thing that came to mind, take cover. He took cover behind an destroyed tank.

"Where is the infidel?"

"Keep your calm, you'll alert him to our location." said the leader.

Jesse stood up and unloaded on one of them, the Taliban squad responding back in kind. He snuck around around while the Taliban just started reloading. In one swoop, the commando blew off one terrorist's head and shattered another one's spine. The leader and his second-in-command ran into a building.

"What are they doing now?"

The leader found an arsenal and lifted up an RPG 7 and aimed it right at Jesse. He speed to a tank quickly and then opened fire on the building through the windows.

"Aghhh!" as the leader was surprised by the gunfire and saw his second-in-command shot up badly. He would have none of this, he decided grab an AK-47 and go defeat the enemy dirrectly.

Jesse saw him coming out of the building and noted to himself.

"Get the enemy mad enough, they'll expose themselves."

The Taliban leader wasted all his ammo, trying to kill Jesse. This played into Jesse's plan: make him waste ammo and then come in for the kill. He kept his guns trained on him, just in case. The Taliban pulled out twin knives and tried stabbing Jesse. However, the knife thrust would be his last.

He grabbed the leader's hand and snapped his arm in half, then grabbed the other knife and gutted him like a fish. He was incapacitated and no longer a threat.

**Simulation Over.**

The war zone turned back into the Alpha-7 Lab. Jesse wasn't surprised about his lethality, his combat skills never faltered and in addition, he can now kill quicker.

"_You know, I really need an team. Hopefully one that is an psychologist or at least one who is training to be one._"

He powers down and punches in the coordinates in his morpher to go home. He would think it over and best of all, tomorrow would be his day off.

Jesse finally teleported home and then went into his small residence and onto his bed, sleeping today's events away. He had all of tomorrow to think about it.

* * *

**Raventon PD**

In the small town of Raventon, there was a small police department that mainly dealt with street crime and the occassional low-level crime ring. Despite that, it was very laid back. However, recent events made the Raventon PD busier than ever, especially with help from the Metropolitan Police and it even gained the attention of MI5. Two incidents involving the Crimson Ranger left police and civilian alike, baffled. In the center of this madness, there was two men. Det. Forrester from Raventon PD, being assisted by an agent from MI5, his name: Lucas Hunt.

"Well, this is the most attention that Raventon ever got. I mean, it appeared on BBC News. Say, do you know anything about these Power Rangers?"

"They're heroes, saving the world multiple times. They have fought things that could wipe out several militaries in one swoop. In addition, giant robots. I'm talking technology that is centuries ahead of us."

"Yea, though, I wonder. Who the hell is chosen to be a Ranger?"

"Don't know. *sees the police chief.* Alright, chat time is over."

The police chief sees everyone seated, an mix of investigators from Metro, SO19 officers, local Raventon PD and a couple of agents from MI5.

"As you know, there were was an Crimson Ranger. However, this one is much more violent. We need to take him down before he puts civilians in danger. Unlike the previous Rangers, they would let the police do their jobs. Hell, there was one team that was made of emergency personnel. But that's another topic altogether. I present to you, the case officer from MI5, Kyle Gerhardt, you will give him your full cooperation."

"Thanks, chief. For this operation, we'll need to set up plain-clothes teams in order to collect substantial intelligence on this Ranger. Your assignments will be given to you by Lucas Hunt, the other MI5 agent right there. Now, let's get to work."

"_This will be interesting._" thought Forrester.

Hunt and Forrester would be working together for the next two weeks.

* * *

_Review. _

Note: Jesse powered down in this chapter.

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: Well, I'm getting the popcorn._


	5. The Azure Host

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

I don't own Jason Bourne either, the character belongs to Robert Ludlum, Eric van Lustbander and Universal Pictures.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Afghanistan**

Jesse, along with a SAS squad in an small war-torn town. He was on the turret and his squadmates were in the front seats of the Panther CLV and they were in a convoy. Jesse was mainly watching for Taliban and seeing no enemies for awhile. He decided to make some small talk with his squadmate, Ratcher.

"Sergeant. Where exactly is our destination?"

"Well, Corporal. We're supposed to rendezvous with an group of Tier One operators, designation: Alphaforce. Apparently, they have intelligence on an supposed raid by the Taliban they received from an informant. The destination, it should be over there. Is that all, Corporal?"

"Yes, sir."

Jesse just kept watch and in time, they reached an abandoned mosque everyone with reasonable caution, keep their firearms trained on the building in case for surprise attacks. Out of the mosque came two commandos in disguise, most likely the Tier One guys. They talked with Ratcher and the convoy's commanding officer, Maj. Witwer. The meeting goes well for the most part and even share a few laughs. But, that would come to an end...

"What the fuck?! RPG!" yelled out one British Army soldier.

Jesse then looked into the direction and opened fire upon the RPG-wielder and his team.

"It's an fuckin' ambush!" yelled Jesse.

"Corporal, just keep firing! You're SAS!" yelled the major.

Jesse just unloaded the turret and killed even more Taliban and Jaish-e Mohammad. In about five minutes, the turret ran out and then realized there was one aiming an RPG at his vehicle. Thinking quickly, he jumps out of the CLV, rifle in hand and holding them off until he got into the mosque with Ratcher, Witwer, a few British Army and SAS members and the remnants of Alphaforce.

"Witwer! I'm calling in air support! You need to hold off the Taliban!" yelled Hare, one of the Tier One operators.

"How long?!" yelled Witwer in response

"ETA five minutes!"

"With due respect, I'll don't think we last for shit! Do you have any spare ammo in this mosque?"

"Yes. There are grenade launchers, more assault rifles, RPGs and even an Javelin system!"

"_Alright. Need to hold it._"

One of the SAS members got an RPG and aimed it at an building where an Taliban team was on it and fired. The building's top was destroyed along with the Taliban team.

"Die, fuckers!" yelled Hare as he was unloading an M249 into various Taliban.

"How many more minutes!" as Witwer kept unloading on the enemy.

"It should be three minutes!"

However, Jesse grabbed an M249 and planted it on the second floor window and unloaded onto the enemy, then saw another wave of Taliban coming in, but with armored cars.

"Major! More Taliban, they brought armor with them!"

"Corporal, keep on that SAW! Air support is almost here!"

Jesse finally saw the armored car and opened fire on it, it took awhile to penetrate said armor, but it managed to do the job. Unfortunately, one Taliban soldier managed to fire an rocket at the mosque.

"Everyone! GET DOWN! INCOMING!" yelled the major.

The last thing the major would see...

Jesse woke up, panting heavily... then saw the clock, saying '8:30 AM' and tried going back to rest for a bit. In a half-hour, he got dressed up and went outside and behind an local dumpster, he then teleported to the Alpha-7 Lab and saw the other three Ultimo Morphers and thought to himself.

"_It's only an matter of time before The Adversary decides to invade in full force. I better get the team together. Problem, how the hell am I gonna find them?! The second problem, I still don't know much about these Ultimo Morphers and the voice said other forms I can access to. You know what? I'll use the morphers to find the hosts._"

Jesse grabbed the Azure Ultimo Morpher and then did one thing he didn't think was possible. He told it and said these words:

"Azure Morpher, find your host!"

It did nothing... for about five seconds and then an huge light transported him into an inner city area and he wondered where the hell he was... until he saw an familiar tower, it was the Beetham Tower.

"Oh, fuck. I'm in South Manchester. Specifically, Moss Side. Wow, I remember my dad being from here. Said it was an grim area with gangs and all. Is the Azure Morpher fucking with me? The host is in Manchester?"

The Azure Morpher glows dimly, it means the host isn't too far away. He follows where the morpher glows brightly and eventually, he's in East Moss Side and realized he was in college student turf. All the university houses belonged to students, either going to Manchester University or Manchester Metropolitan.

"This is going to take awhile, is it?" and he sighed at it.

**Five Hours Later... ***French narrator voice*

He is sitting on the steps of a pavilion, frustrated with the fact he couldn't find the Azure Morpher's host. He was about to teleport back until he heard an Subway joint explode and out of the wreckage came an yeti-like figure with brown-red fur, serrated claws and some arachnid-like tentacles coming of its back.

"Shit."

He assumed an stance, punched in the code and yelled "Activate!"

The commando dashed after the hideous yeti and sliced off one of its tentacles with his swords. Next, he unloaded several rounds into him but the yeti had none of it, he grabbed Jesse by his head and threw him into a car, smashing it.

"So, you must be the Last Crimson Ranger. What exactly are you doing out of your jurdisdiction?" spoke the yeti.

"Sorry, official Ranger business."

"Pity. Now, I must break you. The reason, satisfy my lord. Remember the name: Roque when you're bleeding to death."

"I'll note it." as he responds with an flurry of gunfire. The bullet are barely penetrating Roque's skin. Roque decided to grab Jesse's leg until the latter sliced his wrist which worked, dropping him to the floor. The fight continued on.

**Subway Joint**

In the wreckage, college students were running for their lives and one specific student went on and hid in a car along with his less-than-law-abiding friends. The student's name: Jackson Huxley, an electronics major and his two friends: Greg and Soot.

"Oi, Hux. We have to get out of here. That... whatever it is, it's focusing on that crimson-armored guy. This might be our only chance."

"I disagree."

"Greg. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKIN' MIND?" yelled Jackson.

"Oh, come on. Don't you want to see an alien fight up close?"

"No, I'm actually interested in living for a longer time, Greg." replied Soot.

"Whatever, I can tell this story and get all the ladies."

"You dirty wanker. Risking your life for some poon!?"

"That. Is. Low. What possessed you to think of this idea?!"

Greg just ignored them and tried coming closer to the fight. Jackson, despite his better judgement wanted Greg alive. Soot, on the other hand ran like an coward. (Who wouldn't?)

The dumb thug pulled out his cellphone and pressed 'REC' to record the fight. Jackson was thinking if Greg was too dumb to live at this point. In a few seconds, Roque was matching blow-for-blow with the Crimson Ranger. However, Roque noticed Greg and decided to go after him.

"Oh, shit! Greg, what are you waiting for?!" yelled Jackson as he grabbed Greg. Jesse stabbed his sword into into Roque's back in an attempt to stop him, but he smacked him into a lamp post and he dropped the Azure Morpher which was glowing extremely bright blue. It found its host... but which one was it?

Jesse was surprised by the next thing: The Azure Morpher levitated and it sped towards the two boys and it landed on Jackson's wrist...

"What the fuck?!" were the last words Jackson until an azure light enveloped him and out of the light came him, covered in plated armor and an menacing-looking helmet similar to Jesse's, but one difference: the mouthpiece looked like an part of an assassin's mask. In addition, his gauntlets had huge blades on them, whether for projectiles or melee he would find out soo.

Jesse couldn't believe it, he found the Last Azure Ranger. the azure fighter stared down Roque and he reacted with the following: pulling out twin scythes, but they were shorter and the handle was bent.

"If you're trying to show off, you're doing a pitiful job. I'll just eat th-" as the azure warrior sliced off his fingers, dropping Greg and in response, he ran and hid behind an SUV.

"You're my next meal!" as his tentacles were raging, he struck them with two but the azure fighter leapt out of the way by jumping on top of him and slicing off more of his tentacles. Next, he stabbed his right leg, hindering his moving ability.

"You're now pissing me off real good!"

Jackson or whoever was in there responded with a slice at the thighs and then grabbed onto his arm and snapped it in two, then smashed his knee in. Roque grabbed him with his remaining tentacles and then opened his mouth, but the azure fighter stabbed his eye and stabbed his arm viciously and then lodged twin scythes into his head and ripped them out, killing Roque.

The Azure Ranger leapt down and stood still for about an minute. He then fell, coughing and wheezing. Jesse realized it was Jackson and thought to himself

"_Did he just go Rambo?! On that alien?! Okay, something is going on._"

"Who... wha... wha happened?" groggily said Jackson.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." said Jesse as he was grabbing him by the shoulder and lifting him.

They then teleported via light and little did they know, one boy saw it all, Greg. However, he was in shock, he couldn't what he seen. In addition, how would be explain it to his parents? Soot? Jackson's parents too?

* * *

**Raventon PD**

The Raventon police were coming up with no leads. Even with resources from the Metropolitan Police and MI5, there were no witnesses speaking up, no evidence and even though they had the bodies, they weren't of much use. How? They have no idea who they were working for and in addition, one of them instantly decayed into dust as some sort of failsafe.

Agent Hunt and Det. Forrester were stumped on what to do. However, one call on Hunt's cell went off and he answered.

"This is Lucas Hunt, MI5. Yes... Really? Are you serious!? Okay, get me an flight to Manchester right now."

"What is it?" replied the detective.

"The Crimson Ranger was spotted in Moss Side and other good news, we have an witness. However, the bad news. Another Ranger was spotted. An azure one."

"Bollocks. You mean, another one. We have another colored vigilante on our hands?"

"Colored vigilante? I think we're dealing with an superhuman Jason Bourne."

"So, how 'bout that witness?"

"We're off to South Manchester, then. Bring your gear with you."

"Alright, you lead the way, Agent Hunt."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The two teleported back to the lab and Jesse was looking for a way to stabilize Jackson and lay him down for a few hours. He tried finding some sort of medical section, but found one door, opened it and saw an medical section and then laid him down on an medical bed in case.

"Gonna check his vitals." said Jesse but machinery heard his request and two androids appeared, they were medical droids. Jesse didn't question it because he's been learning to accept the weird things that had been happening lately. He left and went back into the lab and was scrounging through the tapes and found one, labeled 'Failsafe'.

He clicked 'Play'.

**"**_The things about these Ultimo Morphers are well... they're not exactly user-friendly. If their 'host' is in some sort of trouble, they levitate, possess them and enter something I like to call, 'Rush State'. The following happens, the morpher defends itself to the end and destroys the enemy which way it can. It makes efficient use of its abilities and when the enemy is burnt rubber, the user regains consciousness in a minute, suffering the following: physical straining of the muscles, some slight memory loss and other effects: enhanced physical stats. _*Cue Jesse being puzzled.*

_What I mean by that is when you're depowered, you have some of your physical stats enhanced to an superhuman level. Say for example, even when you power down, you're still able to lift heavy objects like cars, APCs and small tanks. Another one is being able to withstand an barrage of small-caliber bullets and speed-wise, you would make Olympic track runner Usain Bolt meet his match. However, the physical side effects I mentioned, notably the enhanced physical stats actually are an part of you after you power down. _

_This is why there were only four built, that type of power should be handled for an small group only. Now, if you're wondering about Zords. That's another topic, same thing with Battlelizers._**"**

The tape stops and Jesse said to himself

"Zords? Battlelizers? Who the fuck comes up with these names? *shifts posture* Better check up on the kid.".

* * *

**Moss Side**

Det. Forrester, Agent Hunt and an team of S019 officers arrived on the recent crime scene involving the Crimson Ranger and as of now, the Azure Ranger.

"So who is this witness?"

"He's an kid. Name's Greg Stanheight, occupation: squatter and part-time college student. Age: 21. Has a small juvenile record."

"Was there anyone else with him?"

"Yes. Two. Ben Shenkman AKA Soot. Occupation: employed and part-time college student. Age: 20. Also an juvenlie record. Jackson Huxley. Occupation: full-time college student. Age: 20. The only thing listed here was that was involved in a few street fights, but were claimed to be self-defense. Otherwise, clean record."

"That's the only lead we have?"

"For the moment, but he has something else to say."

"What's that?"

"He saw Jackson Huxley turn into the Azure Ranger and butchered the monster that the Crimson Ranger was fighting."

"The fuck? Are you kidding?! You mean, an clean college kid just transformed into an blue warrior and turn that monster into swiss cheese? For all intensive purposes, was he high?"

"Well, one thing to disprove that. His cellphone recorded the fight between the Crimson Ranger and the monster. However, he dropped it when the monster grabbed him. So that's the only evidence we got. It just recorded the concrete."

"This is gonna be a long day in interrogation? Is it?"

"Better grab a chair, preferrably an comfortable one. Grab some snacks too."

* * *

**South Manchester**

Jackson Huxley always felt like the odd one out in his group of friends, some went to jail because of gang involvement, barring the two friends that became part-time college students. He would be studying his ass to maintain his scholarship while his friends would be cramming or partying.

"_They are times I wonder why I'm friends with them._"

Where was he? He was at some late-night party, drinking some water while his friends were drinking 80 proof vodka and going with girls and all. He felt like an sore thumb, he decided to go to the bathroom to get some quiet.

"At least, I can have some silence."

The peaceful silence was ruined by an partially drunk girl, pounding on the door and he recognized her. Lisa Mandrell, an friend from high school and also an fellow genius. She was Middle Eastern, but spoke English perfectly, albeit with a slight accent.

"Ey, Jacky boy... Wanna fugg? Come on... you"

"Lisa, you're getting drunk. I better get you to your dorm."

"Oh, com on. *hiccup* I'm partying now."

Jackson was holding Lisa, trying to get her out of the party. However, the wall was reduced to dust and out of the smoke, an yeti-like monster...

"THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

The monster tried stabbing him... but he woke up, hyperventilating and wondering what he was doing on a futuristic bed. He was in some sort of medical lab...

"Subject's vitals appear to be stable. There's no abnormalities. However, the subject's muscles and body structure have changed slightly. Subject appears to be more muscle."

"I have a name, it's Jackson Huxley." said the dark-skinned college student.

"Huxley Jackson appears to be more muscle."

"Don't bother with the droids." said an mysterious voice.

"Who the hell are you?" as Jackson responded seeing an tall man, around 6 "5", Caucasian, crew cut and fairly muscular.

"I think it's only appropriate. You earned an explanation, you might wanna sit back. This will take awhile."

* * *

_Review. _

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: Well, I'm getting the popcorn._


	6. Progress

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

"Who the hell are you?!" said Jackson.

"My name is Jesse Cain. But to others, I'm the Crimson Ranger."

"Wait a minute! You're him! You fought that monster by yourself?! HOW?!"

"It's these morphers. They give the following: enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability. Dimensional rifts to store weaponry and also wrist-mounted weaponry. However, you demonstrated something new about the morphers. It went into an 'Rush State', meaning the morpher possessed you and you went all Jason Bourne on the monster and killed him."

"Killed?!"

"Yes. Killed. You did a bang-up job, you were basically an warrior."

"You mean, I killed that monster!? With my bare hands?!"

"Well, the morpher technically did. But try to calm yourself, I know this is a lot to take in. But it's vital for you to know."

"What is it? I mean, a-am I an mutant?"

"No. You are an Power Ranger."

Jackson, eyes widened, frozen in shock and tried covering his ears, trying to unhear what Jesse just said. He became an Power Ranger, an intergalactic fighter and he couldn't prepare for what happened next.

"To add, we're facing an new enemy: The Adversary. From what little info I've gotten from the tapes, it's said that he was an former Power Ranger who became corrupt with power. That is why I'm gathering an team together, fight this guy and his large empire. However, we're two Rangers short. We need to find two more. However, if you want to find more, listen to the tapes in the main control room. You'll find out everything you need to know about our morphers."

"No... just no... I'm just a college student! I mean, studying my ass off and getting an good career is one thing, but being an Power Ranger!? I mean, what exactly are we?"

"You're basically an warrior, chosen by the morphers designed by previous Rangers to fight The Adversary and one thing to add: they're extremely potent."

"So an boy chosen to take in an intergalactic conflict? Great, it's basically every sci-fi movie brought to life."

"Jackson, calm down. This is reality, not science fiction. I know it's a lot to take in, but try to collect your thoughts."

"Intergalactic warrior. I'm no warrior, if anything, you're the warrior! You were doing a good job! What were you before this?"

"Three years in the British Army, then got promoted to SAS, 22 Regiment to be specific. I mainly served in Afghanistan but did cross-exchange missions with Tier One teams in the Phillipines, Somalia and Croatia."

"SEE?! You have the skills to be an Ranger! Me, I'm just a college student! An electronics major! What can I do?"

"Did you say electronics major? Which discipline? Electrical? Systems? Computer? Specifics."

"Mainly in systems, but also an minor in computer science. Why?" answered Jackson.

"Curious to know. I might need an tech-head to help me understand these morphers work fully. I mean, I'm fairly new at this."

"Like what?"

"How to unlock the morpher's full potential."

"Well... alright. I'll help, but remember, don't call on me when I'm at school? I need to maintain my scholarship."

"Okay, Jackson. But you might want to listen to the tapes. I need to find two more for our team. There is an computer in the main control room which also handles combat simulations if you think you need practice honing your fighting skills. That's about it."

"But wait... what if I need to get home?"

"Simple, tell your morpher your destination and it will teleport you there."

"Uh... okay?"

Jesse simply grabbed the Golden Morpher and then said "Find your host!" and it teleported him...

Jackson was left in the lab, he was still trying to take all this in. However, he calmed himself by saying

"Okay, okay. Jackson, relax. I'm gonna get through this... but Jesse told me that there are tapes to help me understand how these morphers work."

He looked at the tapes and decided to listen to the following: 'Morphers', 'How-To-Know 1-3', 'Failsafe' and 'Modifications'. He would have an means to pass time because he has no major exams at MU this month and the teachers were going extra slow.

* * *

**Silver Hills**

The light appeared and out came Jesse and he wondered where the hell was he. The city he was in looked very organized, clean and very modern. He then looked at the Golden Morpher and saw that the signal was fairly weak and thought to himself

"_Note to self: Fix teleportation technology. _

_2nd Note: Punch the tech-head who worked on this._"

Jesse was walking through the main streets, passing several grocery stores and corporate-owned buildings. He felt like an fish out of water, but kept walking on until he saw several thugs bothering an bunch of schoolkids. He saw the 6'9 guy covered with arcane tattoos on his arms and legs. The rest were following him, but Jesse was careful here. He saw what the gang was armed with:

- bowie knives

- semi-automatic firearms

- small-caliber pistols

The 6'9 guy who revealed his name: Big Verde on his stomach via tattoo. He looked at Jesse and said

"Nuthin' to see here, just move along and you'll be alive longer."

"Yea, what he said. On the other hand, you, yes, you. You think you can screw over the Hyde Park Gangsters by not paying for residential protection? Seriously? You know your dad owes us!"

"I say we slit this throat!"

Jesse simply walked up to Big Verde and broke his arm, took the machete and sliced off the kiss-up gangster's fingers. The rest were surprised but angry. One of them pulled out a gun, but he was too slow to react to the commando's enhanced speed. He broke his hand and smashed his face in a stop sign.

"No one doe-" as Jesse grabbed his leg, smacked him around and finally slammed him into an wall. The rest tried ganging up on him but he did the following: He took on the thugs, targeted each knee, broke collarbones and one's face slammed into a brick wall, repeatedly. The last gangster tried getting a shot off him, but Jesse snapped his leg, then redirected the gun into his skull and pulled the trigger. Each gangster was lying on the concrete, highly injured or dead. However, one gang member, dressed with a green bandana around his face said

"Who... are yuh?"

"Your nightmare."

"You think the Hyde Park Gangsters... ar gunna take dis lyin' down? They'll kill you, then that boy..."

"Here's the thing: I'm not going to kill you. I'll let you live... WITH A LIMP!"

"Wha... *Jesse stomps on his leg* AAAAGHHHHHH! FUCK YOU! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Kids, you might wanna leave. You don't need anymore trauma in your lives." and he saw they were already gone.

"WHY?! WHAT THE FUCK?! FUCK YOU! WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

"Question: How fast do the Hyde Park Gangsters respond?"

"What? No... no... don't tell me..."

"Call them."

"No... no... NO!"

"Call. Them."

"Noo... noo... I WON'T!"

"Okay. *He gets the cellphone and calls a number and puts it to the gangster's ear* Talk."

"Who is this?"

"K-Dog, it's me, Smokey."

"Smokey. Did you hustle that father's boy yet? He owes quite a bit in protection money. Where are you now?"

"In th-the intersection of Rail St. and Ito Rd. I-I got the money."

"Alright, I'll bring the boys with me. Why? I want to make sure you didn't rough up that boy bad. Otherwise, his father won't hesitate to call the silvs on us."

"Yeah. Just come by."

"Alright." and he just hung up.

**A few minutes later...**

Smokey was seated on a bench in the intersection and in no time, ten green cars, mainly SUVs or Dodge Vipers arrived and the first one out was K-Dog, he had an green skull-style sweater, some blue pants and some jewelry on him. In addition, he was bald and looked at Smokey and said

"So, where's the money, Smokey?"

"It's in-in here, K-Dog."

"Why are you stutterin'? What happened to your leg? Wait... someone did this to you and they're still here?! Who was it? La Hermandad? The Ascending Demons? WHO?"

"It's not them..."

"Wh-" was the last word he said before receiving an a bullet in the head. The rest of the Hyde Park Gangsters pulled out all their guns but couldn't tell where the shot came from.

"DID YOU SELL US OUT, YOU MOTH-" as another gangster got his leg shot and his neck destroyed.

"It's an fucking ambush!"

"No, no, no. That's what he wants you to do!"

"Shuddup!"

In a few seconds, every gangster is surprised by an red blur, wielding twin swords, slicing them horizontally or vertically. There were only two gangsters left: A green hoodie and a Kevlar-wearing thug.

"Yo, sho-shoot him! Sicco?! Are you listening?!" said the green hood.

"No. No. No. *drops the gun* I'm out! He's your problem! *He just runs away and into his car, driving very fast.*"

"Looks like you got a morale issue there."

"SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH! YOU-" as he got his throat punched in and then snapped his neck with ease.

Smokey was shuddering in fear now... Was this crimson fighter going to kill him?

"So, Smokey. Right? You know who I am?"

"Ye-yes. You're an Power Ranger. But-but you do-don't kill!"

"Not exactly. But here, I'm giving you an chance to live. However, you need to do something."

"Anything! You can have the weapons cache! My business contracts! PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!"

"Wrong answer. I want you to get out of the gang life, it isn't worth it."

"Why should I? It's the only thing I know."

"Trust me, I had friends who got involved in the gang life. Do you know where they're at?"

"Uh... No."

"Six feet under. Whether on the street or in jail, almost all of them died. Only one guy I know is alive and he changed his life around. Trust me, you have an chance. However, if you waste your second chance. Your death will be inevitable, either by mine or another upstart."

He simply left after that and Smokey took his words, rather out of fear than understanding.

**Two Hours Later. **

The whole crime scene was sealed off by Silver Hills' non-profit police force, the Silver Guardians. Each Guardian was decked out in enhanced Kevlar armor and two important ones were at the scene.

"What do you make of this?" said Eric.

"Eric, it's definitely not a gangland slaying. Which gang did these guys belong to?"

"Reports says they're from the Hyde Park Gangsters. An street-level gang, but highly organized. It looks like someone was really angry with them. However, we have two eyewitness stories and they conflict a bit."

"Who would they be?"

"Donny Hatcher, Age: 15. Witness said he saw an caucasian man, crew-cut, mid-20s, fairly muscular beat the crap out of some Hyde Park members, especially Big Verde. Real name: Horatio Johnson. We have another witness, Smokey, real name: Melvin Harris who says he saw an Crimson Ranger."

"Crimson Ranger? Oh... crap... It's him. That Ranger from England!"

"What?! What is he doing here then?!"

"On an vigilante crusade, that's for damn sure. We take him in, but we'll need better tech to take him on."

* * *

**Outside Silver Hills limits**

"_You know, I wonder if this Golden Morpher has a sense of humor. Why? Well, I'm not laughing. Where ever this host is, he or she is damn far away._" said the Crimson Ranger, clearly less-than-impressed.

In the city limits, there were factories and warehouses for some corporate entity, Collins Global. He was about to go back until seeing trucks, specifically Peterbilt 379s coming in the corporate factories and deciding to take an chance, he quickly thought of a plan: sneak onto one of the trucks, preferrably in the cargo hold and to get out of Silver Hills to get to the Golden Morpher's host. He snuck into the factory with little difficulty, an valuable skill he learned from the SAS during covert operations. He would wait for awhile until the trucks would reload with whatever materials they needed to transport. The X factor in his plan being: Which truck would take him north of Silver Hills and at least closer to the Golden Morpher's host.

"_Better rest up. I wonder how Jackson is doing_."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

"_My god... These Ultimo Morphers, they sound powerful and that guy mentions they have forms... what type of forms? How do we gain access to them? In addition, what was used to make these devices? I mean, I have discovered new things about this morpher. _

_- A state where you mentally control your stimuli and push everything unrelated to combat to the back of your mind, dubbed 'Velocity Rush' by yours truly._

_- The weapons can be upgradable, e.g. I can enhance the cutting power of my Katar Gauntlets or strengthen their durability or this one, make my scythes more versatile._

_- The Battle-Forms. From what little info I scrounged, these battle-forms can only be used four times per day and they had varying powers: force field projection, further enhanced physical stats, superhuman accuracy, some psychic abilities like telekinesis and whatnot. The way they are activiated is unique: If the host is strong enough to bond with the battle-form, they will easily fight without issue, but if they're slightly off, they get taken over by the dominant psyche within the battleform._

_A lot to take in, I know. Maybe I should go back to Moss Side or should I not? You know what, I'll need an disguise in case._"

Jackson looked through the Alpha-7 Lab for a spare set of clothes or in the least, an hoodie to divert attention from himself. In a few minutes, he found a red hoodie and asked the morpher

"Take me home. Specifically outside the dorm in Moss Side."

He got enveloped in a azure light and was back in Moss Side and then walked away from the dorm for a bit of relaxation from it all.

* * *

**_Sword of_ Khan**

"Interesting. An autopilot mode if the morpher's host is in danger. Now the Azure Ranger might be back in England. Ceph!"

"Yes, my lord."

"I want you to send a squad of Cyber-Commandos. However, fit them with advanced weaponry and test them this time."

"Yes, my lord."

Ceph quickly gathered exactly eight imposing figures, each covered in dark overcoats and underneath it is a metallic chassis, form-fitting, also partially cybernetic arms and legs given bionic enhancements, covered by dark green camo pants and each commando having an ceramic mask and its leader having an officer's cap on.

"Capt. Vizla. Can I trust you with these weapons?"

"Yes, sir. You can trust my squad, sir."

Each Cyber-Commando was given an a ergonomically-designed shotgun, an shielding device, an man-portable missile launcher and a glowing min-blade.

"Each of you has been given a Cerberus X45 Shotgun, an firearm that uses five different types of ammo: explosive, armor-piercing, EMP, electric and tranquilizer. This will be fine for close-quarters situations. Test it, Cpl. Vanek."

Vanek, one of the commandos came up to the firing range with the shotgun that is the size of a modern-day grenade launcher and fired an explosive round, destroying the target: an Uberkaiser Mech Commando AKA Ultra Destroyer , one of the most feared warfighters in The Adversary's private army.

"Impressive. Now let's see how it can handle an group of them."

Vanek then saw a group of UMCs, all around 7 ft., having massive rhombus-shaped shoulder pads for extra protection, cybernetic body covered in metal-plated armor, black-coated hands wielding some heavy firepower and also the heads having only piercing blue eyes, an blank faceplate, an V-shape on the forehead and some sharp edges on the sideburns.

The commando responded with several shots, using armor-piercing rounds and EMP rounds to put them down for good.

"Excellent demonstration, Cpl. Vanek. Now for the next device, the Shatter Shield. Lt. Koto, will you demonstrate."

Koto went into the firing range and stood in front an UMC, then activated the force field. The UMC then tried smashing it with his fists, but to no avail. The mech used only heavy firepower to try shattering the shield, but it didn't work. The UMC decided to lay waste to it using only rocket launchers and suddenly... the shield starting fading. It demonstrated it had an limit.

"Thank you, Lt. Koto. In order to demonstrate the final weapon: the Anti-Gravity Launcher. Capt. Vizla, would you demonstrate?"

"Yes, sir."

Vizla simply took aim with the AGL and fired it upon a group of UMCs, he fired an shell which landed in the middle of the enemy group. In a few seconds, an small black hole was forming and it alter the gravity around the UMCs and it did the following: rip them apart and their pieces flung across the firing range.

"Demonstration complete. Now, Vizla, I expect you to bring out the Azure Ranger and test his combat skills and see if there's any combat data we can record."

"Yes, sir."

Capt. Vizla and his squadron were transported into Earth in a few seconds.

"Uh... sir. Is there an chance they'll come back alive? I'm just curious."

"50/50. Maybe. Maybe not. I'm mainly lying on the former. Why? It is because those Cyber-Commandos are former members of the Warmaker Legion, K0-35's most elite special operations unit."

"I'm sure half of them will come back alive. But if they don't, we will send one of my enforcers in and you know who..."

"Oh, no... not him. You mean, Voron? That vicious assassin. One of the prime candidates for your seven-man elite? That Voron? The one with the scaly gloves, devil-like mask with curved horns and the one known as "The Lucifer of Mercenaries"? That Voron?"

"A little too dramatic, aren't ya?"

"Oh, no. I'm not worried about loose cannon on the ship who would rather gut me like a fish than speak to me! Yea, I'm abuzz about his arrival!"

Ceph simply stomped in away in stress, whether that's due to fear or frustration is anyone's guess at this point.

* * *

**Moss Side**

Capt. Vizla and his team teleported in the middle of lunch hour, armed and walked around for a bit until the captain said

"Do it now. This is ought to get his full attention."

One of the commandos fires an explosive round into a donut shop...

In the distance, Jackson wondered what exploded...

* * *

_Review. _

_About the Uberkaiser Mech Commandos, well, I was inspired by the Replica Heavy Armor troopers from the game F.E.A.R. and let's be honest here, they look more like robots than heavily armored soldiers._

_Anyone who got the planet reference? You got a cookie and a clue._

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: Well, I'm getting the popcorn._


	7. Tracking & Fighting

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Silver Guardians HQ**

"Okay, do you have any suspects on could it be?"

"The way the Crimson Ranger did the ambush, lure an enemy for an ambush using an unwilling informant. In addition, the way he messed up Big Verde's goons implies some sort of military background. Look at each blow, it was deliberate and trained. He wasn't messing around, he went in and took them all out. But there's one factor: Each gang member was heavily injured or dead, it's sorta impossible. You think one would survive and tell the tale, but no did. Plus, all these blows were killing blows."

"In summary, this Crimson Ranger has super-strength?"

"Definitely and not only that, but speed, agility and durability on a superhuman level. In addition, I know some of the hand to hand combat techniques used in that scuffle. It wasn't regular army, but special forces. Which unit? I still need information."

"We have a good opportunity now. All gang activity has decreased substantially which gives us ample time to find this Crimson Ranger."

"Call in a team of Silver Guardians, preferrably ones with military backgrounds. In addition, two Silver Warhawks in case. We have to be prepared."

"Alright"

Wes went into the HQ's armory and found the Silver Warhawks which were two enhanced BTR-90s, now equipped with a ram in the front for riot situations. In addition, an cannon on top for a gunner to take out stolen armored cars.

* * *

**Moss Side**

Jackson then ran as fast as he could to the source of the explosion, he saw an squad of commandos, covered in overcoats, each having an ceramic mask and armed with some hi-tech weaponry. In addition, the one with the officer's cap he assumed to be leader.

"Fuck... Okay, how does it go again? *punches in his code and assumes combat stance.* Activate!"

He was enveloped in a blue light, and out came him covered in azure-plated armor with an menacing-looking helmet, composed of a red visor, two sharp edges in a V-like pattern, the edge in the middle still pointed up and having an blank mouthplate. In addition, he had gauntlets with Katar blades on them.

"Captain, it's him."

"Good. Focus fire on him."

Jackson simply dodged and had a plan: closing the distance so he could take them in close-quarters combat. Unfortunately, that plan wouldn't work, he threw the first punch and all of a sudden, a force field went up and one of commandos said

"Shatter Shield. Practically unbreakable."

"_Every shield has a weak point. I just need to find that. That or keep pounding away until that force field gives out._"

"Cpl. Vanek, use the X45 shotgun. Explosive rounds."

Vanek used the grenade launcher-sized shotgun and fired off two explosive rounds. One went into a grocery store full of people, incinerating it and sending Jackson into a light post and another one near a hot dog vendor, sending him into a SUV.

"_What the hell type of weaponry do these guys have?! Explosive rounds. What's next? Electric? Wa-wait, don't answer that._"

He got his answer when another soldier used electric rounds and shocked him quite a bit, but he kept standing and realized he'll fight dirty to win. Jackson found a parking meter, ripped it off and made it a personal club.

"Capt. Vizla, he seems to be an unskilled fighter."

"No, he's an street fighter. Using whatever means to win this battle."

Jackson mashed his club against the captain of the group, but his shield went up. The difference, Jackson kept mashing against it and one final smash broke the club, but from Jackson's prespective: he was wearing down the enemies' defenses.

"Open fire!" as each soldier used an explosive round, armor-piercing round, electric round and the occassional EMP if Jackson got too close. The Azure Ranger, in response decided to use an SUV and smash it on top of the commando group, but shields still held up.

"Koto, time to test out the AGL."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's see how he survives that."

Koto takes out an man-portable missile launcher and fires a round shell and then it explodes and in a few seconds, an small black hole generates. Jackson saw it and unfortunately, there was a family there and also an in a car. In an split-second, he grabs the car with his hands and speeds off and puts it an safe distance away from the carnage.

"I better finish this fight fast. This family almost died because of those fuckers."

Jackson speeds off and sees the squad in his sights, then aims for the legs using a low-end attack, it almost works but the soldier feels the impact. The squad resumes fire and the black hole is still there. He then thought of a plan.

"_If I can't break the force field, maybe I can smash them into that black hole's proximity. It's not a great plan, but a plan nonetheless._"

He grabbed a lamp post, ripped it off and then aimed for the captain and smashed him, shields went up, but the impact forced him back a bit. Vizla didn't know what his plan was, but he ordered his squad to take cover and open fire on him... one of the commandos, Cpl. Makise saw what was happening and what Jackson planned to do.

"Captain! He's planning to-" yelled, but Lt. Koto told him to shut up and resume firing.

"_Two more ought to do it._" and he smashed the shield two times and sent him near the black hole. The result: torn-up special forces officer. The black hole then slowly dissipated, Jackson then grabbed the Captain's weaponry, mainly the X45 shotgun and thought to himself

"_Wonder what this can do?_"

He then shot off an EMP round at Lt. Koto, disabling his shield for a bit. Koto opened fire in response, but unfortunately got skewered by Jackson's katar gauntlets, frying the shield device too.

"Open fire! We can't let this guy kill us!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"Keep talking." said Jackson who grabbed the previous lamp post and smashed their shields while evading their gunfire and not one dared to use the AGL because it gave Jackson an advantage.

Jackson then used an mini-bus as a big club and smashed their shielding about five to six minutes and he started seeing them fade away. Only a little more would do the trick. He then used the remains of the mini-bus and made improvised knuckledusters out of them. He then proceed to bash on their shields further, the device looked like it was overheating, it couldn't take too much brute physical force.

"Oh, shit! Vanek! Re-" as Makise was skewered by Jackson. Next, two other soldiers were killed in the process and only Cpl. Vanek was left.

The response? He pulled out the mini-blade and then tried taking him on in brutal close-quarters fighting. However, he made the first strike and missed, Jackson snapped his blade-wielding arm in half and smashed him against an lamp post.

* * *

**McDonald's**

Agent Hunt and Det. Forrester were ordering lunch from McDonald's. Why? Well, it was their break and didn't find any trace of the Crimson Ranger and the case only had one credible witness: An deliquent college student who claimed to have seen his friend, the Azure Ranger.

"This just in!" yelled the TV.

Every patron was startled and saw what happened. An wrecked Moss Side: apartments ruined, food joints blown up, cars smashed up and also dead soldiers on the ground. At the center of it all, the Azure Ranger with some blood on his hands and his armor.

"Holy fuck..."

"Remember those counts of self-defense? There's one thing I left out. All the people he beat up ended up in the infirmary, but he wasn't given much of a choice."

"I'm guessing he used weapons too. Right?"

"Yup, bashed one Neo-Nazi's skull with a pipe. Another account of him smashing an bully in a brick wall and kicking him in the back."

"Only the more reason to go to Moss Side now. Can you make that McChicken to go!"

In a few minutes, they left the joint and got into their car and drove to Moss Side very quickly. The team following behind very quickly.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh, shit... I really fucked up this part of town. I need to leave now."

Jackson quickly ran for it and hid the wrecked remains of a pub and powered down, put his hood over his head and walked off into the alley behind the pub so he couldn't run into any police. He then decided to warp back to the Alpha-7 Lab to wait until heat died down.

"You know, I wonder how Jesse is doing."

* * *

**Outside Silver Hills city limits**

Jesse was rested up and saw the trucks being loaded up and then heard an foreman in the middle yell

"Alright, trucks going to Pendleton and further up north, go to the exit on your left. All other trucks going into Silver Hills, take the right."

"_Exit. Stage left. Okay, cheesy line. I know. But it set me up for that clever quip._"

He got onto the underside of a truck, then when they were of the middle of loading up, Jesse got into the truck's cargo when no one was looking. He saw the cargo: TV equipment and decided to lay back for awhile. He had to be awake in case if the local police were looking for him.

"_Hopefully, I can find another ex-military officer. I'm not sure if I can lead an bunch of civilians into battle, I led an squad before and we succeeded. This situation's different, I'm leading people I barely know into battle with a enemy I have little info about. However, I hope. The only thing I have riding on me is hope._"

He heard the truck starting up and readied for the trip.

* * *

**Silver Hills**

The Silver Guardians were in the Warhawks, each team consisting of eight men with various military backgrounds, ranging from the U.S. Marine Corps to the U.S. National Guard. Wes was in the first Warhawk, deemed "Hawk One" and Eric was in "Hawk Two".

"This is Hawk One. We exactly are we going?"

"We are going up north in Silver Hills, call it an hunch. Plus, we searched for this Crimson Ranger everywhere in the north side. No one saw a thing."

"The only place we haven't searched is the Industrial District up north. Maybe he could be right there."

"Alright, then."

The twin BTR-90s were approaching the district... they then stopped, then ran as fast as they could to the factories.

**Meanwhile...**

Jesse was riding in the cargo hold, not an ideal place but it would do. From what he was hearing, the truck he was on was driving out the exit and all of a sudden, it stopped.

"What's the hold-up? Wait... they got here in time. Impressive, never seen police respond that fast, well except for the ones I heard of in Brazil. I have to assume the worst if they're highly trained and willing to use lethal force."

He heard footsteps outside and he himself got ready, he didn't want to kill these officers, but had to get to the Golden Morpher's host as fast as he can.

"Get those doors open!"

"Yessir." said multiple officers.

He heard the breach and there's only one way... he'll use a quick series of combat manuvers, knocking them out cold. It may hurt, but they'll live.

The doors were breached and a man in blue with a red beret and gun drawn out said

"Get out of the truck. Slowly."

Jesse thought quick and dashed past him and got into the open, surrounded by the police, but there were a few things amiss. They were wearing caps, all blue and clearly armed with M4 SOPMOD carbines and the guy behind him were their commander.

"_Bollocks._"

"Put your hands on your head!"

The officers kept their guns trained on Jesse, but this just gave them the opening. He punched one in the chest, then used several knee attacks on four officers, he then used elbow strikes on a few other officers, knocking them out cold. Next, the last two remaining officers tried restraining him. However, Jesse used an pretty risky move: A sweep kick and an overhead leg strike.

He took out the two officers and knocked one cold in one sweep, the other one he just sucker punched, knocking him out cold.

"Hawk One. I need assistance. *puts radio back into holster* Buddy, you know very well assautling an Silver Guardian is punishable by municipal law. I'm gonna take you in, dead or alive."

"What are you gonna do?" said Jesse, but he looks at the device on his arm.

The commander assumed an stance and yelled "Time for *presses code* TIME FORCE!"

"_Did I hear what I just hear?_"

An light enveloped the commander and out come a red spandex-wearing fighter with a gray holstered pistol, dark bands around his arms, an slightly jagged downwards arrow on the chest and head, accompanied by red color and supported by the black colors.

"So, an Power Ranger?"

"I'm impressed someone remembers." said the commander in an mocking tone.

"Simple, I've been chosen as one. *assumes combat stance* Activate!"

He became the Crimson Ranger and the commander was shocked by his apperance.

"So, you're the Crimson Ranger. Aren't ya little far from England?"

"Aren't ya little too professional to be wearing spandex?"

"Mind your manners, I helped saved the world from an time-traveling conqueror."

"I killed countless scores of Taliban, al-Qassam and Al-Qaeda members, along with the occassional narcoterrorist. You don't see me bragging. Wait... you look familiar. You're the Quantum Ranger."

"Killed? Hm... what are you? Regular army? Special forces? MI6?"

"That's irrelevant. Now, let me go. I need to go up nort-"

"Uh uh. After putting on a show like tha-" said the Ranger got sucker punched by an hurried Jesse. He then performed a quick spinning roundhouse kick which was blocked by the Quantum Ranger, albeit with a struggle.

"I don't get how you became a Ranger. You killed those gangsters without hesitating."

"They were criminals and I simply responded in kind. Plus, if you think you're gonna take me down. This armor has a few neat tricks."

Jesse seemingly pulled twin swords out of thin air which surprised the Quantum Ranger. In response, he grabbed the blaster pistol shaped like a mechanical dinosaur's head.

"Please tell me you aren't serious about that."

The Quantum Ranger simply fired lasers which Jesse easily dodged, but the former did one thing that surprised him, the blaster turning into a sword.

"_That's something new._"

He struck Jesse, but blocked at the last minute and then deflected it and slashed his chest, leaving an medium-level scar on him.

"My turn." as Jesse used his wrist-mounted guns which fired with the ferocity of a gatling gun, forcing the Quantum Ranger to retreat back.

"Wes. I found the Crimson Ranger. Get here! Quick! He's packing heat!"

In no time, Wes saw the battle and entered the battle saying this mantra

"Time for *presses code* TIME FORCE!"

Wes turned into his Ranger form, the Red Time Force Ranger. He pulled out twin double-ended swords and went at Jesse. In response, he opened fire on him, slowing him down.

"Aghhhh!" yelled Wes in pain and suddenly the Quantum Ranger fired back, hitting Jesse but it did little to affect him. In response, he fired back.

"Eric, please tell me this guy isn't this overpowered."

"No, Wes. He's just slightly enhanced and apparently, he can pull out swords out of nowhere and has wrist-mounted firearms."

"What the hell? Alright... here's an strategy: I distract him by in getting into close-quarters combat. Eric, you get with your Quantum Defender, especially with the upgrades you have been given."

"_Upgrades? Well, looks like these spandex fighters aren't fucking around.__ However, is it possible to penetrate my armor? Nah, have to focus on the fight._"

Wes goes in with the double-ended swords, also known as Chrono Sabers, trying to hold off Jesse.

"Take this!"

"Too slow."

Jesse blocks one sword, then performs a side kick in Wes's chest, leaving him open for attack. Next, he tries an upward strike which one is blocked, but slashes the helmet a bit.

The Crimson Ranger takes advantage and performs an flip kick, sending Wes in the air and landing on a car. Eric couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never saw someone trounce Wes like that since they fought their main adversary, Ransik.

Eric first pressed an code on his blaster pistol, the eyes changed to a green color and fired the first shot. An explosive round which sent Jesse flying into a small pick-up truck.

"Well, fuck me."

Jesse got up quickly and dodged returning fire while firing back at Eric. However, Eric's wound starting getting to him giving Jesse the advantage and then fired an final shot. The target: Eric's head. The bullet hit the helmet, then Jesse got in close, he punched his arm muscle, drop-kicked him and in a moment, he punched his chest, putting him down for awhile.

"Well, you're a tough bastard. Aren't ya? You're not gonna get away so easily."

"You know I'm not trying to kill you. Just back off so it doesn't get ugly."

"Not a chance, vigilante."

"Alright, but you forced my hand."

Jesse assumes an combat stance with his swords and Wes does the same in return. They circle each other, albeit slowly. What Wes was dealing with here was no normal criminal, but an vigilante killer chosen to become an Power Ranger. Vice-versa for Jesse, he wasn't dealing with some private SWAT officer, but an genuine Power Ranger.

"Well, what exactly is your name? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Wes. Wes Collins. Commander of the Silver Guardians."

"Silver Guardians? Private police force?"

"Used to be, now an non-profit crime-fighting agency. However, what you're doing... it's not right, we don't kill. We put people in jail and make them go to trial, not blow their heads off."

"Yea, right. Like that helps in the long-run."

"Oh, as if your method works wonders."

"I have one solution: Just let me go and ignore this incident."

"Not a chance." as Wes came at him fast with an heightened speed, swords at the ready. Jesse responded with his swords which clashed against his. He matched him blow-for-blow, but Wes kicked him in the chest to put him off-balance. However, Jesse bull-rushed him and used an Judo technique: blocking his arm, put his front against his back and then pulled him to the ground via throw. The technique: Uchi Mata.

Wes quickly got up, he then tried an fast roundhouse kick, but Jesse recognized it and used the round kick defense taught to him by an Tier One operator. He used his forearms to block the incoming kick, he grabs the leg and finishes with a back leg sweep, making Wes fall down to the ground.

Wes then grabbed Jesse in some holding move, but Jesse, using his enhanced strength lifted him from the ground, albeit in a hold and smashed him down several times but wouldn't let go.

However, Jesse got an idea, he knew he was gonna regret this. He ran straight at the truck cargo hold, then Wes's head got hit very badly. In response, he ran because he didn't have time for this.

"Ow... ogay, buddy. You really made do this." said Wes as he pulled out an large futuristic-looking cannon, colored red and having an big barrel. Jesse was surprised by how easily he wielded the cannon.

"This is an Vector Weapon or for me, V1. It fires energy blasts strong enough to level buildings. So, I say: Put your hands on the ground."

"Sorry."

Wes fired two shots, Jesse dodged one shot and saw the next shot coming at him... The next thing shocked both. Jesse managed to deflect the energy shot with his hand by punching it. The energy was deflected into a abandoned building, blowing it up.

"Whoa. Did not see that coming. Chalk this up one to biggest surprise of the day."

"That's... i-i-im-impossible. How in God's name did you deflect that!?"

"It must be another feature of the Ultimo Morpher."

"Ultimo Morpher?"

"Sorry, I have a host to find."

"I can't let you go. Come with me and I'll be able to get a short sentence."

Jesse responded with a fast punch and punched Wes through two buildings. Eric, on the other hand was starting to wake up and he had an headache. He saw the Crimson Ranger and then thought to himself

"_Who is this guy... ex-special forces? I'm starting to wonder... who created those morphers? Where I can punch the bastard who created these morphers? In addition, who commissioned these things? They're pretty potent. Now do they have other forms, that's the question._"

Eric barely moved and Wes landed on a small apartment's roof, he then thought to himself, albeit in pain.

"_Who the hell was that?! Ow... what type of power does this guy have? I mean, he deflected an energy blast from V1 into a building. However, it looks like he wasn't experienced with the morpher._"

Jesse, on the other ran as fast as he could because he couldn't deal with anymore Silver Guardians and assumed the worst. He powered down in case and ran up north. He thought to himself

"_Hopefully, the host isn't too far away._"

* * *

**Blue Eye Reservation, 5 mi. outside of Silver Hills**

The Blue Eye Reservation was fairly big but with it came difficulties. The Blue Eye Tribal police force were understaffed, although each member was ex-military, they were lacking manpower. The most they had on each call was one police officer going through the reservation. Each family mainly kept to themselves, but some were suspected of being drug mules for some crime syndicates. Otherwise, life on the reservation wasn't all that bad, it required hard work and people most of the time, helped each other out.

In the western parts of the reservation, there was an adult woman helping out an old woman moving her to a better location on the reservation which was a large house.

"Thank you, Maritza. You have been a big help."

"No problem, Mama Cecile. Besides, you earned it. You're moving to a better part of the reservation and granddad is moving in with you and he's finally retiring."

"You know your grandfather did all he could in the reservation."

"Yea, I know. But his reward: an slight decrease in crime. I know I shouldn't be so hard on him, but there was barely an scratch."

"I know, my child. But at least you can count the days before you leave the reservation. However, I expect you to visit. *She smirks* I'll hold you to it."

They both snickered and became snarky about it.

"I swear, grandma. There's so many opportunities out here when I leave."

"An wise saying: Don't always look for opportunities, sometimes they find you."

"That's something I wish happened. However as long as I have you, granddad and my brother. Everything's fine."

Maritza heard an rustle, then pulled her father's KA-BAR knife in case. She cautiously approached and what appeared surprised her, an Caucasian man, exhausted and holding some device in his hand.

"I don't care who you are. State your business and leave."

The Caucasian man just fell into the floor, out cold.

"I don't think he's much of a threat now. He's out cold. Though, seriously, what made him run here? There's not much to look in these parts. Unless he's some outdoorsman who got lost in the woods."

"Would an outdoorsman be carrying an metal device or whatever this is with him?"

"Good point. Should we take him to the police?"

"Yes. They'll know what to do."

They took the unconscious man to their 90s-era SUV, threw him in the backseat and drove to the Tribal Police Department and took him before the acting police chief, James Blue Bird.

"What can I do for you?"

"Chief, we found this unconscious man on our property. He had this device... of some sort. He's caucasian, crew-cut and fairly muscular. I don't know where he came from."

"Alright, we can keep him in hold and charge him for trespassing. He'll be in custody for an few hours."

"Okay."

**Several Hours Later...**

"*Yawn* Where am... I? Man, I must have traveled five miles. Wait... am I in a holding cell? *Jesse went up to the jail bars.* Officer? Officer? Why am I here?"

An red-skinned policeman came in and said

"I wondered when you were gonna wake up. You're in this holding cell because of trepassing. Now, I'm gonna ask ya. What are doing in the middle of woods in midday?"

"Okay... I was in Silver Hills and I... missed the bus that goes out of the city."

"So you decided to hike all the way? Five miles on foot?"

"Uh... yes."

"What is that on your wrist?"

"Uh... it's an watch. An new type of watch. Very recent."

"I don't remember watches getting that big. However, I need to take your name and statement. In addition, one more hour and you're free to go."

"My name is Jesse Cain. I hiked because I missed the bus out of the city."

"Alright. By the way, my name is Off. Redwater and try to stay out of trouble."

"I will, don't worry. You won't see me again."

**One Hour Later...**

Jesse was walking free, but Chief Blue Bird was watching him and said to one detective, an former Army Ranger named Dash:

"Keep an eye on him. I think his story doesn't check out."

"Alright, chief."

Jesse walked an long distance and diverted to a detour, leading to a small village within the reservation. He collected his thoughts and looked at the Golden Morpher, giving off a strong yellowish glow. He knew he was close and kept walking in the direction where the glow grew brighter.

"Take me to it."

* * *

**Maritza's Home**

In a few hours after helping her grandparents move to a huge house in the western part or as she calls it, "Paradise" in the native tongue. She just relaxed inside her house and watching her teenage brother play with his friends outside.

Maritza, in actuality was reluctant to come back to the reservation, an place she was trying to get away from during her childhood. She thought enlisting in the U.S. armed forces would give her an chance to get out, but it didn't. After returning from Iraq on her first tour, she went back to the reservation after hearing her father passed away and she felt an obligation to help her family out and to add, she needed an place to stay.

In the last two years or so, she saw her mother still in a depression over her husband, Reyson Silverwolf. From what she remembered of her father, Reyson was an somewhat humorous, an decent father and also an former officer from the U.S. Marines. During her teenage years, she wanted to get out of the reservation and her father had compensation from the military and also took up an job as an mechanic to give Maritza an good education at least.

Now at the age of 28, all her memories of him were in photos of him and her when she was younger. She was gonna relax until she heard an knock on her door.

"Come in. The door's open."

The door opened and out came Dash Redhawk, an ex-Army Ranger and now detective for the Tribal Police and most of all, an family friend.

"Hey, Maritza. Still waiting to get out of here?"

"You know it. Besides, I'm counting down the days. That and this place will be empty by the time I'm gone."

"Yes. However, you remember that guy that you dragged in?"

"Yea, why?"

"It turns out he's still on the reservation and here's weirdest thing. The metallic-looking thing he had with him, it started glowing gold."

"What." said Maritza flatly.

"I don't know, but I'm keeping an look-out for him. If you see him, contact me immediately. Here's my number."

Maritza was handed the number, it said: 304-967-1782.

"Alright, I will call."

Dash simply left Maritza and subsequently went to get some rest.

* * *

**Eastern Blue Eye**

"You know, Morpher. You're really starting to tick me off. The signal is strong, but where is the Golden Morpher's host?"

Jesse was on a cliff and the signal was glowing very brightly. He sighed in hopes of finding the host quick. Why? He felt that someone was tailing him, but couldn't turn Ranger right now. He didn't want to put these people in harm's way and also he wanted his identity kept secret.

"Alright, so it's straight down there then. Well, another long walk."

In the woods, Dash saw him walk the down the path and thought to himself

"_What is your real reason for being here, Cain?_"

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

"So, the Azure Ranger managed to kill the Cyber-Commando squad. Surprising, an kid managed to kill several members of the Warmaker Legion, even cybernetically enhanced. Maybe I should send in Voron." spoke The Adversary, also known as Hyperior.

"Sir, might I make an suggestion?" said Ceph

"Go ahead."

"Maybe you can send in some of the best soldiers that your four personal generals have under their command."

"The Four Lights? Hmm... interesting. The soldiers they have are battle-tested and have some vendettas with the Rangers. Which ones are available?"

"For Autarch Sidonis of Helios, he has his personal strike force, Sunburst. It is composed of mainly Alpha Helians, the strongest of the Helian race.

From High Executor Alphfaiz of Argos, he has the 401st Regiment AKA The Executor's Fist. It is mainly composed of Archimantian soldiers and they were recently given the ability of flight.

From High Commander Amaru of Draconum, he has his experimental super-commando, straight from the Dragonflight special forces, Empdra.

Finally, we have this monster from an technocracy from the planet, Trujigillo. Its name... Magnavore."

"Interesting. I want to send one Sunburst commando, what is it can they do?"

"An Alpha Helian is more than capable of thermal manipulation, able to the alter the temperature within an five-mile radius, they can also either dehydrate or freeze by touch. In addition, they have superhuman strength, speed and durability. I should mention the Helians are an warrior culture, they will only kill other combatants but civilians are an exception."

"Ignore it. I need to find a way to gather attention."

"Maybe an Archimantian will do the trick."

"Are they an humanoid praying mantis?"

"Not exactly. They may have extra limbs and an insectoid-like head, they're quite different. They have dragonfly-like wings on their back. In addition, their jaws are serrated for ideal ripping apart their prey, their legs are not bent, their second pair of arms have an biological system of their own. It acts like an spare brain if the primary one is damaged."

"I'm interested. Please send an message to the High Executor at once."

"Right away, my lord."

"I wonder how any of the Rangers will deal with the alien I sent them."

"Instant answer. He's sending Delhail, one of his lieutenants."

* * *

**Maritza's Property**

Jesse was following the Golden Morpher's bright signal and eventually got to a small house, not too far away from another row of houses.

"Great... " said Jesse as he thought about his options. It would be either tell the host: "Hey, I'm recruiting for an intergalactic invasion! Wanna join! The whole planet is at stake!" or leave the morpher and hope for the best.

"Hold it!"

"What the?!"

"Det. Redhawk, Tribal PD! Down on the ground!"

"Look, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, right. Just keep laying there."

All of a sudden, an explosion is heard in the forest and hears an eldritch roar.

"What the hell was that?"

"Wait, I know what's gonna happen! Let me out of these cuffs! I know what to do!"

"Just shut up!"

Out of the woods was an 8 ft. tall insectoid, bulky legs and dark in color, twin demonic antennae, folded fore-limbs that are sharp and an twin arms that have scythe-like points at the end and an evil mantis-like head. In addition, the rest of its body was green in color.

"Delhial..."

"The fuck!?"

"Let me out!"

Redhawk released him from the cuffs and saw Jesse yell

"Activiate!"

He transformed... and Redhawk was shocked at his appearance. Jesse then saw the monster and decided to wail on him with an barrage of gunfire.

"Evacuate this area! This battle is gonna get worse!"

"What the hell is going on?! Oh... my god! *runs inside and grabs her father's shotgun.* EAT LEAD! YOU WENDIGO RIPOFF!" yelled Maritza as she seen the insect monster and fired on it.

"_Damn it, lady. That's not gonna work!_"

The mantis-like monster quickly focused its attention on Maritza who kept firing at it, but got saved by Jesse who dropped her off a good distance away from the battle.

"Who are you?!"

The Crimson Ranger went back into battle, he jumped into the air and punched the monster, but it made go off-balance and then kept punching the monster until it fell down.

"That was easy."

He was dead wrong. The monster easily rose up and smacked Jesse into an small house and in the distance, Maritza made an foolhardy decision: She went to the Crimson Ranger's aid.

She did this by running as fast as she could to where the Crimson Ranger landed and found him, she then saw the Golden Morpher, glow bright yellow and Jesse weakly said:

"Puh... on the... Golden Morpher, you're the host. Thu code... iz 9485... yell activate to transform..."

"Okay..." as Maritza put on the morpher, pressed the code in and yelled

"Activate!"

Maritza Silverwolf was enveloped in an gold light, she was covered in plate armor and the helmet had three spikes, similar to Jesse's Ranger facemask but there was an difference: the two spikes were in a V-like formation and the middle stood straight and the faceplate is a single piece and contour.

"Whoa... what the hell? Am I some superhero?"

"You're an Power Ranger. You hafta fight..." as Jesse slowly passed out.

"Alright then... wait how does this thing work!?"

* * *

_Review. _

**_Maritza vs. Delhial. Up Next!_**

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: Well, I'm getting the popcorn._


	8. Golden Fury

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. I don't own Frank Castle, he belongs to Marvel.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Blue Eye Reservation. **

"Delhial... kill Golden Ranger..." muttered the insectoid monster, Delhial.

"Oh, crap... " muttered Maritza.

Delhial lifted one of his fore-arms and slams it on the ground, Maritza dodged it. She then dashed to the monster's back and punched it, then followed up with an roundhouse to the back of the head.

"_What the hell did I just do?_"

Maritza pushed all her questions to the back of her head and used what she remembered in her military days and squeezed her hands in determination and suddenly, they were encased in some techno-organic material, which vaguely resembled muscles and her fingers were reduced to four, thumb included and wondered to herself

"What the hell? Better than nothing!" as Maritza leapt into the air and smashed the monster in the spine and the next thing surprised her: An seismic shockwave. The monster was shook up badly and it yelled in pain because of its spine being slammed by an potent force.

Maritza then did the following: smash into the ground, sending an directional shockwave to Delhial and knocking him off-balance. However, the monster wised up and sprouted its wings. It started flying in the air...

"Oh, fuck. What can I do... maybe I'll just lure the monster to me and I'll smash its skull in. Question is, how much damage can it soak up before dying?"

The monster then made an sweep and saw Maritza, combat-ready and it immediately was going to snatch her up. However, the girl did an seismic-powered haymaker to the monster's jaw, making it yell in pain. In response, Delhial smacked her into a small house. Maritza landed in a bathtub and struggled to get up because the monster hit her extremely hard.

"Looks like I'm okay, but I need to bring down that monster fast."

The girl ran as fast she could back into the battle, she saw the monster swoop at her again but had a different plan. Delhial tried grabbing her but she jumped on its back and started smashing its spine to damage its back and reduce its combat-effectiveness.

"Hurt... Ranger will pay... "

Delhial tries shaking her off, but Maritza holds on and grabs on to one of its wings and starts damaging it via smash or tear. The monster eventually fell down to the ground, wing hurt and she landed safely. From what it looked like, the monster was out of commission...

She then ran towards the Crimson Ranger and saw him, barely conscious and then she shook him in an attempt to get him awake.

"Yo! Wake up!"

"*groggy noises* Whut... what the... Ow... headache... *sees the Golden Ranger* Holy shit. Did you beat the monster!?"

"Yea, broke its wing and it fell down into the ground."

"Oh, no... that thing will get back up. You have to kill that thing permanently. Skewer its brain if you have to."

"Don't worry, It's down for the count. Now, how do you work this suit?"

"Summary: Enhanced physical stats, wrist-mounted weaponry and dimensional weapons."

"Dimensional?"

"Rifts. They're small but you can pull weapons out of them. Try it."

"Okay... *managed to pull out an battle axe and another one, albeit with a difficulty.* Whoa, twin battle axes. Neat. One question. How do the-" as she was interrupted by the monster's roar again.

"Oh, come on!"

Maritza went to the battle area and saw the monster still alive, she attacked with the axes and sliced one of its smaller scythe-like arms and then cut up his back.

Delhial just screamed in pain and tried slicing her in two, but she managed to block it with her axes, albeit struggling. Delhial managed to overpower her and threw into the ground. However, she chopped off another scythe arm and the result: he's losing blood. If she can keep it up, the monster would bleed to death.

However, it would take too long. The next best thing, Maritza pummeled Delhial's head several times, each seismic wave, rocking his head and closer to cracking its skull. In time, the head was bleeding and in addition, his brain was destroyed easily. The monster simply stood still in death.

In a few seconds... it started going berserk, going on a rampage. Maritza had to think of something fast... she went to the chest and started ripping it open and then unloaded on it with her fists, finally killing the monster.

"Whew... that was one tough son of a bitch... now, how I do get out of this suit..." thought Maritza.

She walked over to the Crimson Ranger and helped him up and then asked

"You know, I never got your name. My name is Maritza Silverwolf."

"Jesse. Jesse Cain. You just saved the reservation."

"Well, yea, I did. It looks like I'll be staying here a bit longer now." as deprecated her situation.

"Actually, there's one place I know you can stay."

"You do? That's good, do you mind if I move in..." as she snickered at the end.

"No, not really. I'm sure there's an living space for you. Besides, where were you gonna go?"

"Oh, simple. Somewhere in the northeast, an small city would do. Maybe cities like Rochester or Greater Hartford."

"You think your grandparents will notice you're gone?"

"No, they know I can take care of myself and my kid brother."

"Brother?"

"Yea, Tracy Silverwolf. He's only 16 and like me, he wants to get off the reservation."

"Sorry about your house."

"Nah, I was gonna move of that place sooner or later. Besides, my brother can stay with my grandparents. They have a bigger house, so I'm sure they'll have room for him. By the way, how do I get out of this suit?"

"Just say, 'power down'."

"Power Down." and she regressed back to human and she had the morpher strapped to her.

"Get us back to the lab." as both were enveloped in a light and were gone. Little did they know, someone in the bushes watched it all happen.

"What the fuck is going on? I have a feeling this won't be the last time." said the spy and it revealed to be Det. Redhawk.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

Jesse and Maritza were in the lab and the girl was surprised by how advanced the laboratory looks like and asked a few questions:

"Who helps you understand these morphers? Where is this lab located? What is the pur-"

"The tapes. The tapes help me understand. The location, I don't know. But I prefer it that way. Less of a chance that enemies will follow me. The purpose? Well, it started like this...

These morphers are called the Ultimo Morphers, extremely potent in power and apparently, we're the Last Rangers. Every generation before us is either dead or passed on their powers."

"Who's the enemy?"

"You know the all the monster attacks you saw on the news?"

"Yes."

"One guy is behind all this, The Adversary. From what info I gathered from the tapes, he's an ex-Ranger."

"Ex?"

"He apparently got corrupted by power, created an intergalactic empire and as of now, setting his sights on Earth."

"So someone of a superhero team gets corrupted by power. Where I have heard this?"

"Later. We need to get you acquainted with the Ultimo Morpher."

"Like how?"

"An virtual combat situation."

"What?"

"Virtual combat. The lab would generate an battlefield. Here, what scenario do you want?"

"Uh... I want an wrecked building, mainly a skyscraper-type. Make it full of commandos from the Special Forces, using only combat knives and at the end of every floor, there is an berserker that has enhanced strength and durability."

"Big request... *types it in* But feasible."

**Battlefield generating in 3... 2... 1...**

The lab generates into a darkened, dusty room and there are some windows in there. In seconds, several commandos come through the door, armed with knives.

"Activate!"

Maritza plows through with her gauntlets, now deemed the Seismic Musclemass Gauntlets or S.M.G. for short. She used only basic hand to hand combat techniques in fighting the commandos while using seismic shockwaves. She then went into a hallway and out came several more commandos, but this time, they were wearing combat armor and using throwing knives.

"Oh, shit." as she dodged incoming throwing knives and thought of an new idea: She assumed an Jeet Kune Do stance and performed an chop, sending an linear shockwave into one commando, literally spliting him in two via impact. She then did it again to another commando.

She then closed the distance and then brought out her axes and started slicing up commandos with ease, mainly their legs or heads and the occasional groin attack. At the end of the first floor, there was a huge guy, covered in blood and having pupiless eyes and saw what he was: Berserker.

The Berserker bull rushed Maritza, grabbed her and threw her into an wall. In response, she sent several seismic chops to the raging behemoth, sending tons of scars into the Berserker. In time, he got stunned and then Maritza did an uppercut into the jawline, sending him through several floors and making his jawline explode.

"That's one down. Several more to go."

**Several Hours Later... **(french narrator)

She eventually got to the semi-final floor. This time, the commandos were covered in gray armor, armed with curved knives and headed by an female Berserker. What was different about her was the fact that she had wild hour and was fairly muscular compared to be the other ones she fought.

"Here goes." as one commando holds his ground. Maritza starts off with a fast punch but gets blocked, then slashes him in half with an axe. She uses her S.M.G's to wreck the area and then jumps on the female Berserker who simply smacks her into a wall.

"Don't toy with me."

Maritza threw the first strike, but the femme fatale throws an haymaker and sends her into the ground. Next, she knee strikes her in the head. The raging woman then power-bombs Maritza through several floors.

"Oww..."

"Get up!"

"With pleasure." as Maritza drop kicked her while getting up. The female Berserker then tried an side kick, but Maritza countered with an side block and punched her leg, sending shockwaves. Maritza then lifted her by the leg and threw her through the window, down several levels.

"Time for the final boss."

She got to the top and saw the last one, known as the Alpha Berserker. The difference was the fact that he had coal-colored skin with orange-red stripes on his arms and wearing an hakama.

Maritza went for an leaping attack, smashing the Alpha in the jaw with her leg which barely moved him. In response, the behemoth grabbed her leg and slammed her on the floor multiple times. Next, she threw her into the ground. However, Maritza kicked his leg out with an well-placed strike.

The Alpha went down and got a face full of knee and then Maritza pulled out her battle axes and sliced off her arms. Next, she did an roundhouse kick which destroyed the Alpha's face partially.

"Uahghh..." were the the last words she said until she was destroyed by an axe kick.

The simulation was over. Jesse was surprised by how aggressive Maritza was.

"Wh-Where did you fight like that?"

"Well, growing up on a reservation has its advantages. My grandfather, Lincoln Coyotewind or as I call him, Papa Lincoln was an Vietnam veteran and an feared knife fighter among the tribe. He taught the art of knife combat when I was young. In addition, he taught me Boxing, Jeet Kune Do, some Hapkido and some military combatives he retained from Vietnam."

"Wow, your granddad must have been an dangerous man. Was he a dick?"

"No... no... he's actually an courteous man, but he's an realist, but a bit on the idealist side."

"What else did you learn?"

"Well, when I was old enough, I went into the U.S. armed forces, Marine Corps to be specific. In a few years, I was promoted to be in Force Recon and I was only a corporal at the time. Mainly, I served in Iraq, holy crap, it was an mess. You?"

"British Army, then promoted to Special Air Service, SAS for short. I served in Afghanistan and sometimes I was loaned to Tier One teams."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Tier One?! You mean Delta Force and DEVGRU and all that? Shit... you might be more dangerous, hell, you are."

"Yea, it's the truth. But you're special forces too. Did you get any of those missions?"

"Well, there was one time my squad and I worked alongside an experienced field agent from Special Activities. The op, infiltrate an Al-Qaeda compound and see if they were gathering intelligence on U.S. military bases and the soldiers they had under their command."

"Successful?"

"Unfortunately."

"How so?"

"An village was unfortunately wiped out, the CIA agent said to save a few but had to let them go because they were baggage. No one in the squad spoke of it until each of us were discharged. I think, even if I did say an thing, that complaint would have sent under the rug."

"I know the feeling, working with agents from MI6 can be uncomfortable. That and I'm dealing with someone who barely gives out any info about mission I'm handling."

"Hehehehe... "

"Well, I might as well find you a place to sleep in."

An cybernetic door opens and there is a decent-sized room: A big-enough bed, an highly advanced laptop, an mini-fridge and a highly advanced plasma-screen TV.

"Okay then... I didn't see this coming."

"Did you do that?"

"No... this place seems to have a mind of its own. You get used to it."

"Well... this is weird."

"Like I said, you get used to it. By the way, you have some listening material for tonight."

Jesse walks out and in a few minutes, gathers a few tapes and gives them to Maritza who has an puzzled look.

"They give the know-how on these morphers. There's more in the main lab if you want to listen.

* * *

**Silver Guardians HQ**

An bandaged-up Eric and Wes were in the meeting room. Each Silver Guardian were in some bandages, but not as bad as the latter two.

"Commander, who exactly did we fight?" said Off. Bernthal.

"We fought Frank Castle, but with Power Ranger abilities." responded Wes.

Every Silver Guardian shuddered at the thought, but had to relieve themselves because if the Ranger was anything like Frank Castle, he doesn't harm cops. Well, corrupt ones obivously.

"What intelligence do we have on this guy?" said one of the Silver Guardians.

"Well... he's British, if we go by accent. To add, he seems to be well-versed in unarmed/armed combat, definitely armed forces, special forces to be specific. The arsenal he carries, he has wrist-mounted firearms and apparently, twin swords that he uses." responded Wes.

"What type of caliber do his firearms use?"

"Well, we don't know. However, from what we watched from news reports. We can assume it can pierce steel. In addition, he has enhanced physical stats. He's stronger, faster and more durable than an human in peak physical condtion."

"If we come across him, should we get the armed forces involved on this?"

"Only if he shows attacks capable of destroying cities. Otherwise, he's not that powerful."

"What should we do?"

"I'm guessing we let this go." said Eric.

"Wait, why?"

"He's out of our jurisdiction. That Ranger is up north. You know what else? *turns on the TV* There's another Ranger like him, but he's more of an street brawler. The Azure Ranger. Look what he does."

The Silver Guardians see him skewer the enemy and covered in some blood.

"What the fuck..."

"Holy shit... that Azure Ranger was an animal."

"I wonder if he's an sociopath."

"You see. We'll need to beef up our equipment. Apparently, Mr. Collins is willing to give us new technology... "

"Which is...?"

"Wes, you can take this from here."

"The new tech my father is giving the Silver Guardians. *turns on the screen and shows an suit.* This is the Magna-Protector Suit, still in the experimental stages. It is cybernetic armor that will enhance the user's strength, agility and durability. The advantages: being able to carry heavy weaponry to the field without difficulty, less risk in close quarters combat and also, an new thing: heat-tracking technology."

"Whoo. That is some potent tech. So who will test it first?"

"We are, an test run. Remember, we only have one. So, who'll test it?"

One man raises his hand up, but says this

"I think I can speak for all, but we think Eric should test it. He has experience with futuristic technology before, it's only fair."

"What do you say, Eric?"

"I'll do it. Besides, that Ranger will come back. This time, we'll be ready for him."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

"_Two down, only more to go. The Pink Ultimo Morpher. I wonder where will it go... But I can save that for tomorrow. I need some sleep. The other reason, I have to go work tomorrow._"

Those were Jesse's last thoughts before teleporting back home and going to sleep in order to head to work early tomorrow.

* * *

_Review. _

**_Two more Rangers are recruited, only one remains. It's almost complete, but this is what The Adversary wants. How long till the first real battle comes?_**

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: Well, I'm getting the popcorn._


	9. Search for The Pink Brawler

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. I don't own Frank Castle, he belongs to Marvel.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Blue Eye Reservation. **

"Oh my god... Did they just teleport?" exclaimed Det. Redhawk.

Det. Redhawk simply reported what happened and exposed what happened to be Tribal police department. The police chief were dumbfounded and shocked, but when gathering witnesses. They all vouched for Redhawk, mainly for the monster fight and seeing the colored warriors.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

It was after work and Jesse teleported himself to the lab. He had a bit of scolding from his boss because one of his co-workers was slacking off. However, he got an congrats from his boss because of the work he was putting and said if he continues, he'll get an promotion.

"Well, that's one good thing for today. Now, I wonder where Maritza is."

The cyber-door opened and he saw Maritza on the laptop, watching recent news of the Azure Ranger on BBC's youtube channel.

"Oh, didn't see you come in. This Azure Ranger is very vicious, but he's only killing off bad guys or putting them in body casts. Do you know this guy?"

"Yea. His name: Jackson Huxley. An college student and electronics major. Never knew he was this dangerous."

"Well, an video says it all. Look, he took out an armed group of Neo-Nazis by breaking their spines and curbstomping the leader. Obivously, the skinheads want his head, but I have an feeling they're afraid for their lives."

"That's because they found someone who won't put up their bullshit. They're afraid of someone confronting them like this."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm all up for beating those motherfuckers, but don't you think this might be taking it far?"

"I have thought of it, but there's someone who keeps disproving it."

"So, you think Jackson has some anger issues?"

"I doubt it. I think he's an pragmatic fighter, using whatever means necessary to win an battle."

"Don't get cold on me. It looks like it."

"Alright, but first. Did you listen to the tapes?"

"Yes, I did. Interesting stuff and a few other things I found out. We have other forms we can access, but only four times. They're apparently called 'battle-forms' and we can upgrade our weapons and a few things more: each Ultimo Morpher has two ultimate forms: Hypershrike and Blazing Arms mode."

"The fuck... these Ultimo Morphers must be more powerful than I give credit for."

"How so?"

"I once deflected an energy blast by punching it... long story."

"Alright, I won't ask."

"The battle-forms, what are they like?"

"Apparently, they enhance your already superhuman stats to even higher levels. How high? Here's one demonstration."

Jesse and Maritza watch the Crimson Ranger's battle-form roundhouse kick an entire smushed up clod of Peterbilt trucks thrown at him. In addition, when the battle-form was fighting some mean-looking monsters, assumed to be enemies that previous Rangers fought. In response, they were cut up by the battle-form's hands via JKD chops, then heads were blown off with one shot and the final monster's head was kicked off.

"Jesus..."

"Indeed... In these tapes, the voice said in order to achieve the battle-form, you need to experience the "Zero Rush"."

"Zero Rush? The hell is that?"

"Apparently, something you activiate when you feel the battle is too much for you. You get rid of everything unrelated to the current fight and push it to the back of your head. Not much is said else."

"Okay. What about the ultimate forms?"

"Hypershrike Mode is basically unleashing all stops, enhancing your stats to further superhuman levels, your strikes giving off an wave of energy and upgrading your hand to hand combat skills to their fullest. Most of all, it will be in your control. To add, you will be unarmed and have the limited ability to slow down time. 20 seconds at least."

"It's safe to assume Blazing Arms will be with weapons?"

"Yes, it says the same thing what was stated in Hypershrike Mode, but your weaponry will be given its highest upgrade and in addition, the ability of flight, teleportation and adaptive evolution."

"Evolution?"

"It will adapt to what situation you're in."

"I see. These things are too potent."

"Thank god it found us then, huh?"

"Yea, we should be thankful."

"What else did you need?"

"Nothing else, just making sure you're up to date on what the Ultimo Morphers and also seeing if you're comfortable in this place."

"Yea, it's not home, but it does have its benefits. I'm pretty up to date now, but there's one thing missing. If we're Power Rangers, where's our giant robot? What do they call them?"

"I think it was Zords?"

"Who comes up with these names?"

"I really don't know, but we can't debate that now. We need to find the Pink Ultimo Morpher's host."

"I'll go with you, you shown me how the morphers work and an place to stay for awhile. I'll repay the favor by going with you."

"Alright, then." as Jesse responded as he was picking up the Pink Ultimo Morpher's host.

"Find your host!"

The both of them were teleported into an unfamiliar place, tons of households either smacked together or on top of each other, narrow passageways and maybe a few stores here and there.

"Oh my god, I think we're in Brazil."

"What was your first guess?" said in Jesse in an snarky quip.

"An favela. Which one?"

"Not sure, but wait... is that an cable car? That narrows it down."

"How?"

"How many neighborhoods like this have an cable car system?"

"Good point."

"We're in Complexo do Alemao."

"How do you know that?"

"I did an five-page report on favelas in high school. Got myself an A-."

"That's helpful and you know what else is helpful... getting out of the way."

"Wait, what-" as Jesse grabbed Maritza and went into an semi-abandoned store and ducked behind the wall. Jesse peeked a bit, seeing an criminal gang, heavily armed.

"You forgot one key thing about favelas. There's bloody gangs, armed to the teeth." whispered Jesse.

* * *

**Complexo do Alemao**

You know, the idea of it sounded crazy. Me, the last person you expect become an Power Ranger...? Seriously, who the hell comes up with that? Well, Avengers and Thunderbolts are taken. In all seriousness, I was living an pretty directionless life after the Marines. I mean, it was peaceful and all on the reservation. But, I just didn't have any direction. However, I was saving up money to get out of the reservation and go live in an small city. The plan sounded very simple.

However... here comes Jesse Cain, the Crimson Ranger who gets me involved in some intergalactic conflict alongside an crudely put together team. In a few minutes, I'm at this futuristic lab and learn all I could about this conflict and the morphers. It's funny, though. I was living an peaceful and somewhat boring life with barely any direction. Now, I'm thrust into this conflict where I might potentially die and the Earth could be next.

I now have an direction and I'm starting to enjoy it. I'm gonna enjoy this, but I know the risks of it. I learned that since my days as an U.S. Marine. I'll fight alongside Jesse and the others who'll follow.

"Hey, you there?"

"Yes, I'm still functioning."

"The coast's clear."

"Shouldn't we try to go up instead of that way? I mean, we'll cover more ground and get an better view."

"That and we won't get shot by gangs. However, I heard an massacre happened here, military police using some very brutal methods."

"That info was..."

"Relevant. The Brazilian Military Police are extremely brutal when it comes to dealing with crime, some elements were accused to death squad activities. One time, I heard an squad of armed men, rumored to be Military Police shot up and razed an favela."

"Jesus, for what?"

"Some drug dealers killed several military policemen. This was the response."

"Oh, shit... but who exactly will we deal with if things get too hot?"

"Complexo is located in Rio de Janeiro, right? So, that means... oh crap... BOPE."

"BOPE?"

"Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais. It's Portuguese fror Special Police Operations Battalion. BOPE. One of the many special forces units for the Brazilian Military Police. An short synopsis: We're dealing with an death squad, but in police uniform."

"Damn. So if BOPE ever ran into these dealers we avoided... oh, crap. An bloodbath."

"So, we'll need to be extra careful."

Jesse and Maritza go upwards and are at an high point, they jump across rooftops and follow where the Pink Ultimo Morpher's signal glows the brightest. In time, they combed through the areas and avoiding gangs for the most part so they don't draw BOPE attention.

"You think we'll come across any of these guys doing something nasty?"

"Most likely."

In a few minutes, they came across an small gang led an cornrow man who cornered an small store owner. Each gang member was armed with either an Taurus PT92 pistol, an machete or an revolver.

"Velho, é dia de pagamento. Deves uma certa percentagem." said the cornrow man.

"Olha, não tenho o dinheiro. Mas se você amanhã, eu vou dar! Acredita em mim, eu vou! Você tem que ... Tenho uma família para sustentar! Por favor. Tiaga." said the shopkeeper, clearly worried.

On the rooftop, Jesse and Maritza were trying to understand what exactly the two were saying.

"Portuguese. But I'll only understand an little bit. Apparently, the cornrow guy's name is Tiaga and he's saying this shopkeeper owes him protection money. The old shopkeeper says he doesn't have the money... and that's all I can understand."

"I think they're gonna kill him. We have to do some-" as Maritza was surprised by the next thing.

An young girl, no younger than 19, Japanese-Brazilian and also quite muscular (think Korra, but a bit leaner) just thrusted in the open and smashed one gun-wielding thug in the jaw with her fist, then kicked another guy in the jaw and then leapt onto an another gun-wielder and fired off his pistol into several more thugs.

Tiaga simply backed away and saw more of his thugs being taken down easily by this young girl. When she was done and her back was turned, Tiaga had an machete with him and decided to go after her. However, the young firecracker responded with a fast kick, taking the machete out of his hand and then kicked him in the jaw. Next, she got on top of him and raised her fists nice and high and said

"Vocês bandidos são todas iguais. Você - tenta - agir - toda - grande - mexendo - com - as - pessoas - que - não - podem se - defender. Tiaga, você - é - mais - um - exemplo - do - que - está - errado - na - favela. Pensando - sangue - derramado - é - o -caminho - a - percorrer."

By the time she finished, Tiaga's face looked like someone threw several meat patties at him, very solid meat patties. He could barely move and muttered only a few words.

The girl ignored him and Tiaga just stumbled across the way out of the girl's sight. She went back into the store and then said

"Não creio eles estarão incomodando mais, Sr. Becker."

"Tem tanta certeza? Eles vão voltar e arrasar esta parte do bairro para o chão. Comando Quimera são conhecidos para este tipo de brutalidade. Vocês sabe tão bem quanto eu."

"Eu tenho certeza que posso encontrar ajuda, os caras que eu conheço muitos sobre este bloco está cansado de merda Comando Quimera."

On the rooftop, the SAS commando and Native American marine were shocked by the demonstration. Their jaws fell wide open at what transpired, all the while ignoring the Pink Ultimo Morpher glowing very brightly.

"Hey, the Morpher."

"Holy shit, is that the host..."

"I think it's a good thing we'll have someone like that on our team."

"How do we approach this?"

"That I don't know."

**Meanwhile...**

Tiaga eventually got back to his gang's safehouse and tried making an call, but there was only static. He was an mid-level member of Comando Quimera and had some power, he could get an group of well-armed thugs instantly.

"Sim, é Taiga. Há um pequeno problema com o Sr. Becker, o lojista local. Nós não recebemos o nosso dinheiro."

"Não se pode fazer uma pequena tarefa. Qual é o problema com você?! É só um vendedor! Tiaga, Tiaga, você tem uma chance de se redimir. Vou mandar um grupo de garotos mais para ajudá-lo. Eu não posso acreditar, você precisa de ajuda para um lojista." said the leader of CQ.

"Não é só isso. Uma menina destruída o meu grupo. Uma menina!"

"Uma mulher? Está brincando comigo? Ok, eu vou enviar apenas cinco caras. Isso vai ser o suficiente para lidar com seu "problema"."

"Obrigado, Nascimento. Obrigada por sua gentileza."

"Não chame a menos que há um problema real." said Tiaga as the leader of CQ hung up.

The situation has now gotten worse, Tiaga now has an smug smile and patiently waits for the payback he'll get. For now, he'll go the local whorehouse to blow some steam off. However, someone was listening on this. In an building below, an paperman was hearing what he said... he pulled out an cellphone and called...

"Hey, it's me, Carlo. You know Comando Quimera? Yes, they're now making moves. Apparently, mid-level guy Tiaga is bringing in an squad of CQ thugs. Is it possible that I can talk to Capt. Rogerio of BOPE? Okay. patch me through."

"Olá, este o Capitão Rogério. O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Sou eu, Carlo. Você sabe que grande organização criminosa, CQ? Os que estão praticamente invisíveis? Tenho alguma inteligência grande sobre eles ..."

**Back on the Rooftops**

"We'll need to get her. But it has to be calm and reasonable, she has an home with the shopkeeper."

"We better make it fast. My mind's telling me that thug is gonna come back with a bigger force of thugs and eventually BOPE is gonna get called in and boom. Bloodbath."

"I'll take all the time I'll need. What are you gonna do?"

"Simple. Stop this neighborhood from an bloodbath. Solution: Kill Cornrow Leader and whomever is helping him."

"Alright, we both better learn Portuguese fast." said Maritza who smirked an bit. Jesse gave an nod in return.

Jesse leapt across the rooftops and Maritza climbed down, holding the Pink Ultimo Morpher on her waist.

There two objectives on their minds:

- Convince the female street fighter to join them.

- Neutrailize any potential threats in Complexo do Alemao.

* * *

_Review. _

_For those confused, that's Portuguese. I feel it would be appropriate if they're gonna go to an foreign country, the language spoken in the country should be that language spoken in the story, not some dialect of English in other fictional stories._

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	10. Reason in Pink

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. I don't own Frank Castle, he belongs to Marvel.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

Note 2: Chapter 10 and 11 will be taking place at the same time, just from two prespectives. Maritza's and Jesse's.

* * *

**Complexo do Alemao**

Maritza climbed down and noted the Pink Ultimo Morpher's bright light and eventually walked to Sr. Becker's store, an cantina that sold soft drinks and the occasional snack like Doritos or Lay's. She walked up to the entrance and asked

"Olá. É ... esta loja ... abrir? Tengo una problema..." said Maritza who had an loose grasp on the language.

"Você não fale Português em tudo? Não se preocupe, eu sou proficiente em Inglês."

"¿Qué?"

"How does this sound? Better for you?" said Becker in excellent English, but the accent was fairly strong.

"Yes."

"I cant tell you're not exactly from here, you must be from the fancy city where everyone can speak English perfectly."

"Uh... yea." said Maritza, working with this lie.

"What brings you to Complexo do Alemao? Besides the cable car, there's nothing of interest here."

"Just taking in the views and there's something important I need to tell you. By the way, where did you learn English?"

"It was pretty easy, I used to be an taxi driver up in Rio de Janiero, mainly the rich parts and I did learn some English in school, but there, I pretty much learned the language from there. Why I came here? Well, I got fired and I heard this shop needed someone to look after it. I wasn't doing anything else, so why not?"

"Do you ever miss where you work? The city and all? One thing, the gangs constantly plaguing his favela? How do you deal with that?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's easy, the girl inside is an problem-solver. Her name: Catalina Hashimoto. An Japanese Brazilian I found on these streets when she was seven. Don't know who dropped her here, the only thing from her previous life is an Buddhist bead, mostly like from the temples in Purana which is in Sao Paulo."

"Whoa. An girl who lived miles away is now living here? Who the hell would be callous enough to drop her in this neighborhood?"

"Don't know, but it's irrelevant. She grew up in my home, I raised her like my own daughter. In this town, sometimes, money can be tight. However, Catalina showed off an surprising talent: street fighting. She started defending herself at eight years old after an bunch of young boys cornered her. In time, she started becoming an feared street fighter. At the age of 13, she became involved in an local street fighting circuit, fighting people older than her. I try my best to get her out the circuit... but it's never easy."

"I know the feeling. I have an little brother who got into an lot of fights at school and I try my best to help him avoid fighting. So far, minimal success."

"At least you're getting some progress. Catalina still kept fighting, though she made an few friends in this neighborhood. Some of them are orphans too, forming an small club."

"A club?"

"An club, mainly telling stories of what stuff they seen in the favelas, mainly funny stuff and some scary stuff."

"They sound pretty positive."

"Some of them do petty thievery, but they're mainly stealing from militia-owned shops and hiding it in an safe."

"I hope for their sake they're good at disappearing. Now, can we go inside and talk about Catalina?"

"Why?"

"We have much to discuss."

They both go inside the shop and find an sturdy table alongside an stove and an small TV on the side. They both sit down, look at each other and start.

"Why is Catalina important?"

"Well, I can only show you. Telling you would be hard to do."

Maritza shows the glowing Pink Ultimo Morpher to Becker who reels in shock and is stupified. He couldn't believe what he seen and uttered one word that surprised her.

"Power Rangers... Back?"

"How do you know about them?"

"A long time ago. An big alien invasion that happened in 1999. It was led by some devil-looking motherfucker and an red-haired chick who looked like an reject from Hell. Then the Power Rangers put up an valiant effort and in one minute, an wave of light appeared... destroying the villains' alliance, either erasing them or reverting them back into their originally good selves."

"Damn... so you have heard. Have you heard about us?"

"Yes... I heard about the Crimson Ranger on the news. He's different... he's no hero, he's an killer. He just up and killed criminal scum without hesitation. He's no different than BOPE."

"I can assure you, he isn't like BOPE. The difference: He doesn't let civilians get killed in the crossfire. He would rather put himself in prison than let an civilian get killed."

"He has to prove it. Besides, how do you know him?"

"It's because... *shows the Golden Morpher* I'm one too."

"What the!? How?"

"Apparently, these Ultimo Morphers have some sentience. That and Jesse told me this: They can apparently take control of an host if said host is in extreme danger."

"Who the hell commissioned these... morphers?"

"That's an mystery for another day. But I'm dragging... the reason why I need to talk about Catalina is because... she's the Pink Ultimo Morpher's host."

Those six words made Becker's mind turn upside down. Catalina. An street fighter picked by an alien device to be on the forefront of an intergalactic war.

"What... can... I do... Catalina is only 19, barely an adult."

"I'm afraid there's no choice. Either way, Catalina is going to become one. An Power Ranger."

"Just... tell me, who exactly are you fighting?"

"There's little info known, he's known by many names, but they call him The Adversary. He was an former Power Ranger, corrupted by power and in an few years, he created an intergalactic empire with an sizable army and in that army are some very powerful aliens. I know because I speak from personal experience."

"I can't... believe it. An Ranger gone bad? There has to be something more than that. Power can't be the only thing."

"I know. I have an hard time believing it too. An war hero suddenly turns fallen hero and conqueror the next day. But that's the situation."

"So, you think Catalina is the host? There's a few reasons why I don't think she's the host: an brutal fighter, she breaks the law and also is no big fan of the police. What makes her special?"

"I don't know how to explain it... but it just chose her. She's the perfect host."

"Maybe..."

"We can't really discuss that. But what does Catalina do in her spare time?"

"She's either hanging out with her friends or working out for an upcoming pit-fight. However, that may change..."

"Did she piss off some powerful gangster?" feigning ignorance of what she seen.

"Tiaga? Oh, no. He's mid-level and part of the gang that runs this place, Comando Quimera. CQ was created from the remnants of Comando Vermelho after it broke apart. Even though CQ is small, they're potent, organized and most of all, tactical. I swear, some of those CQ guys could be ex-military. One time, an platoon of CORE officers came into the neighborhood after hearing some disturbing complaints."

"What happened next?"

"They were ambushed by CQ members who were on top of favela buildings, dropping grenades and using military-grade weaponry. Otherwise, they managed to kill several CORE officers and only five escaped. They sent in BOPE as an response and managed to only kill five CQ members, the others managed to escape."

"Jesus... so could Tiaga call in an death squad right now..." said an now-worried Maritza.

"No. I barely think so. He's mid-level and let's be honest here, he got beat by one person. His boss won't take it too seriously, he'll just get five better armed guys."

"Well, I should help just in case. In addition, we'll need prevent BOPE from coming here."

"Everyone's gonna be hiding in case. They lock their doors and put up the furniture against their doors."

"Well, then. I'm gonna find Catalina before this gets out of hand."

"Wait... she's at the cable car. Baiana Station. It's further up north. Please, if she goes with you... please can you tell her I said goodbye."

"Better than that, I'll bring her to you in person so you can say that."

"Thanks..."

Maritza left the store and jogged up north and went on a search for Catalina.

**Meanwhile...**

Tiaga finally got his backup, it was five guys but decently armed. The various firearms they had were an M9 pistol, H&K G3 sniper rifle, MAC-10, TEC-9, M60, AK-47 and last, Saiga-12. From what Nascimento told him, these five guys were experienced in gang warfare and were able to fight off BOPE, somewhat.

"Silva, Thiago, Ricky, Philip and... Ned, right?"

The last one nodded. Tiaga led the group to find the girl who beat him into an pulp and he wanted to pay her back. He would search the first thing that came to mind: Baiana Station. Why? Locals or tourists would go there a lot and critically thinking for a bit: There's a good chance she might be there.

"Eu vou pegar você, você não vê chegando."

**An hour later...**

Maritza finally found the Baiana Station. She was kinda pooped. She had to search for Catalina, but saw something peculiar, an group of people circled around for something. When she got closer, she saw an fight taking place between an well-built brawler wearing only dark sweatpants and having the tattoo of knives surrounding an human skull and an girl wearing some simple jeans and an blue shirt with an plaid overshirt and having an serious desposition. There was an staggering difference: the brawler was 6"5 and the girl was around 5"7 or 5"8.

"LUTAR! LUTAR! LUTAR!" cheered the surrounding crowd.

The tattooed brawler went in first with an strike, but to Maritza's surprise, she dodged it and struck him with an uppercut and followed it up with an roundhouse back kick to the gut, putting the brawler down on one knee.

"Ceda a vitória e você não irá para a hospital. Rego." said the girl.

The brawler just spat on the floor and girl responded with an dodge. The brawler just tried striking again, but the girl responded with an knee strike which kept him off balance and capitalizing on it, she did an hip throw. Next, she proceeded to bash his skull in with knee strikes until he was unconscious and bleeding.

However, before an winner could be declared. Several girls came in, spitefully looking at the girl. One them saying

"Catalina, Você. Eu e minhas amigas vai bater o seu rabo. Você segurou sobre essa reputação suficiente." said the leader. Catalina just shrugged and took them all out with well-placed strikes and streetwise grapples. Before she would celebrate her victory, she heard shots and the crowd dispersed.

"Oh, shit." said Maritza. She saw the previous the cornrow man, this time, coming with an group of armed thugs. The only ones who stayed were Catalina, Maritza and a group of her friends who were frightened.

"Activiate!" yelled out Maritza and she turned into the Golden Ranger. Tiaga and his thugs were momentarily surprised before firing. Catalina and friends simply ran and hid, but Maritza came into close quarters, snapped one thug's firearm in half and used the butt, smashing in said thug's face. Ned, shocked at Thiago's injury opened fire with the TEC-9, but Maritza was able to stand up to it. In response, she did an sweep attack with her arm and used Ned as an club, injuring two others who quickly responded with fire. However, she punched through an blonde-haired thug's gut and then headed for the bandolier-wearing thug and caved in his skull with an minor seismic impact.

Ned and Silva decided to turn to the Saiga-12 shotguns, but she merely jumped over them and sliced one horizontally in half with one of her dimensional axes, then responded with an knee strike.

"AHHHHH!" said Silva who came up at her with an knife but she merely ended it with a roundhouse kick, knocking him out cold.

In the corner, Tiaga was cowering away but was grabbed by Maritza who held him over an steep drop. Tiaga was begging to be spared, but seeing that her mission was important, she dropped him into a small car, hurting him badly. Tiaga simply limped away, muttering about payback.

"Okay, that's one group down."

"Ok ... quem é você? De onde você tirou essa armadura foda?" said one of Catalina's friends, an African-Brazilian.

"Uh... no se... la lengue..." said Maritza awkwardly.

The group of friends just laughed and one boy was curious to see who was under that armor. However, little did they know, the female group that Catalina single-handily took down woke up, albeit in pain saw the Golden Ranger and Catalina's friends.

"No, você não está recebendo longe tão facilmente, eu quero que a glória pondo abaixo Catalina." said the hurt leader. However, one of her friends, Tori responded

"Ária por favor me diga você está pensando em linha reta?"

Aria paid no attention and came up to Catalina to try to fight her again, but Maritza pulled out an dimensional axe up to her face and simply said

"You are not going to hurt her. If you want to, you're gonna deal with me and the Crimson Ranger."

The last phrase frightened everyone. Maritza assumed they saw him on the news and they were rightfully scared. Aria simply walked away, hurt and potentially frightened.

"Good. Catalina. I need to speak with you."

"Por quê? Quem é você? Como o inferno você me encontrar? Que tipo de armadura que é isso?"

"It's better if I just show you." said Maritza told the morpher to go back to Becker's shop. In a flash of light, they teleported back to the store and everyone backed away in shock and awe. Catalina did one thing that shocked Maritza, she spoke some English.

"What are you... doi-ng here? albeit in an strong accent.

"I'm here because of this." said Maritza as she pulled out the Pink Ultimo Morpher, shining extremely bright. She looked in shock and surprise, but it wouldn't last long. Jesse came in running, armed with an G36C assault tifle.

"Jes-Jesse. What happened?!"

"Comando Quimera is being wiped out by BOPE." said an panting Jesse.

"Let's go now! Becker, you have an place to hide?"

"Yes, I do. An decently-sized panic room."

"Get inside fast. BOPE are looking for stolen firearms, specifically the type I took from them. You know what else I found? An big weapons cache."

"So?!"

"That means we can bring in the cache back to the Alpha-7 Lab in case. Modify it and use it."

"Okay."

Catalina was confused by what they were saying. She wanted to ask, but an bullet just whizzed by them, hitting the wall.

"Kid, you gotta fight with us!"

"Catalina, you have to fight! These people will take care of you!"

Catalina simply nodded and grabbed the Pink Ultimo Morpher and questioned

"Como é que essas coisas funcionam?"

"You punch in the code, seu código 4681. Then yell "Activate"."

"Como este... *punches in code*.. Activar!" yelled Catalina. She was enveloped in an pink light, covered in carnation pink-colored plate armor and an menacing facemask (resembling _Talon_ from _The Fraternity of Raptors_, only a bit feminine). What set her apart were the arrowheads resembling twin mini-machete blades, made for slicing.

Catalina became the Pink Ultimo Ranger and stood by Maritza and Jesse who were facing the small army of BOPE operatives by themselves. They took their positions and in an short time, they arrived, guns ready and eventually an authoratative voice yelled

"Hold you fire! So... Power Rangers, what are you doing in Brazil?"

* * *

_Review. _

_BOPE have the Rangers cornered, but the Capt. Rogelios doesn't want to shoot them. What agenda does he have? Is Comando Quimera truly wiped out? Tune in..._

Eu vou pegar você, você não vê chegando = I'll get ya, you won't see it coming.

Ceda a vitória e você não irá para a hospital = Hand over the win and you won't go to the hospital.

No, você não está recebendo longe tão facilmente, eu quero que a glória pondo abaixo Catalina = No, you're not getting away that easily, I want the glory of taking down Catalina.

Ária por favor me diga você está pensando em linha reta? = Aria, please tell me you're thinking straight?

Why? Who are you? How the hell did you find me? What type of armor is that? = Por quê? Quem é você? Como o inferno você me encontrar? Que tipo de armadura que é isso?

Ok ... quem é você? De onde você tirou essa armadura foda? = Okay... who are you? Where did you get that badass armor?

Você. Eu e minhas amigas vai bater o seu rabo. Você segurou sobre essa reputação suficiente = You. Me and my girls will beat your ass. You held onto that reputation enough."

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	11. Crimson Swath

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. I don't own Frank Castle, he belongs to Marvel.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

Note 2: Chapter 10 and 11 will be taking place at the same time, just from two prespectives. Maritza's and Jesse's.

* * *

**Complexo do Alemao**

"Alrighty then." said Jesse as Maritza went down to Becker's store. The Crimson Ranger quickly went into the area to neutralize any potential threat so negotiations with the Pink Morpher's host could take as much time as it needs and gang attacks would be unneccesary.

He skimmed across the rooftops and eventually came across an small Asian gang, arguing back and forth, not really doing anything until an rival gang composed of tattooed men, but they were different: they had some top hats and each had an tatoo of the number 11/2 on their arm.

"Merda! Filhos de Kriminel!" yelled one of the Asian gang members who had an red sun tattoo on his face.

The leader of the rival gang, Voss simply said this while wielding an G36C assault rifle

"Soldados, o barão veio para sua libra de sua carne. Filhos, não façam prisioneiros."

"_This is going to get messy. I'm dealing with an soccer hooligan gang, mainly because some of them were wearing FC shirts and on other hand, the criminal version of an political death squad._"

Jesse decides to get involved via kick through an FdK soldier's gut and then grabs an another member's spine and throws him through an window.

"Mate o gringo!" yelled Voss.

Jesse grabbed the dead member's Ithaca 37 combat shotgun and opened fire on several FdK members and in an a few seconds, the Asian gang members assisted him. However, Jesse quickly turned around, reloaded and fired into seven Asian gangsters and then used the butt of the gun to smash in one gangster's jaw. The remaining FdK members took tactical positions and Jesse did in return.

Jesse only had 10 bullets left. He would need to play it smart. Voss quickly gathered his group and said to them

"Ele está fora do munição. Dois de você, ir ao redor. O resto de nós irá proporcionar uma diversão para esse puto. Quando ele está muito focada em nós, você vai levá-lo para fora."

Two members, armed with DAO-12s went around the abandoned favela store. The rest opened fire on Jesse's position, making the ex-SAS member think quickly. He went to his right, going into an building and finding some kitchen knives. He in the right corner of the building and faintly heard some footsteps. He waited and then stabbed one shotgunner in the neck, grabbed his weapon and unloaded several shells into the other one.

He then grabbed the ammo off the now-dead gangster and found a few other weapons with him, an machine pistol and an machete. He then went around to strike the group in the back. However, the group kept unloading on Jesse's former position. Jesse came around and shot one member in the back and unloaded the machine pistol into several members before running out of ammo. He switched back to the shotgun and then shot Voss in the leg and arm with pinpoint accuracy.

"Ahhh! Foda-se!" yelled Voss as he was in pain. However, Jesse decided to use him. He grabbed him under the threat of making him an quadruple amputee, he asked him where the rest were. Seeing that he had little choice, he shown him the small SUV he went in. In the SUV was an small cache of decently powered firearms.

"Good."

Jesse put Voss in the car and then drove to the northwestern part of Complexo and found the Filhos de Kriminel hideout, an old government tower now taken by the FdK.

"Você não cruzar os Filhos de Kriminel e ao vivo, filho da puta."

"Live, huh? Funny you say that, my former CO said I was an unkillable bastard."

Voss muttered to himself and in a few minutes, the FdK boss came out of the tower, accompanied by some ex-military thugs.

"Gringo, conhecer Robert Acevedo, ex-coronel do Exército Brasileiro e ex membro das forças de especiais."

"I heard special forces. Not surprised that these guys are more organized than the regular gang."

"Estou desiludido ... você não poderia lidar com um homem. Como será possí-" said Acevedo before getting shot by an sniper bullet. The FdK quickly scattered, Jesse simply got back into the car, using Voss as an shield.

An FdK lieutenant said

"Cracha Sombras! Cracha Sombras! Tomar posições! Eles estão enviando um pelotão fortemente armada! Quando você vê os seus olhos de fogo, aberto!"

"_Shadow Badge? The extrajudicial death squad? That Shadow Badge? This is will be harder than I thought. From what I heard, the group is made off-duty BOPE officers, CORE officers, various members from the Brazilian Army and even military firefighters._"

He simply yelled "Activate!"

He turned into the Crimson Ranger and went into the fray, shooting several FdK members, then speed-dashing towards several of them, shooting through them, then slicing them with the dimensional swords. He then grabbed one dead FdK's M249 SAW with an thousand bullets left and thought to himself

"_It's been awhile since I seen one of these things... let's see if it's REALLY that effective._"

He wielded it like like an rifle, took his position and waited for Cracha Sombras to show their faces. In a few seconds, he saw only two members, mainly dressed in beige military fatigues and both had distinguishable features. One had an full helmet on, wielding an UMP .45, holstered SPAS-15 and several holstered pistols. The other one had an boonie hat on, wielding an RPK light machine gun, holstered Remington 870 and twin Kel-Tec PLR-16s.

"_Hnnn. Looks like they have some decent-enough firepower, this is tech you would see being used by military forces. Powerful arms dealer._"

"Alvos para baixo. Verifique se há qualquer munição que eles têm, nós estamos tomando essa posição de distância da FdK. Se há qualquer vagabundo que restar, matá-los." said the one with the boonie hat on.

"Kato, mais uma posição e nós possuímos esta parte do Complexo do Alemão. Estamos perto." said the fully helmeted soldier.

"Neves. Vamos ter que lidar com o Comando Quimera eventualmente. Há uma razão que estamos tomando esta torre com eles, é uma boa posição estratégica, excelente vista, um cofre enorme e de armas para adicionar, o prazer de limpeza desses idiotas fora." said Kato in an dead tone.

Jesse quickly fired on the both of them, which alerted the entire platoon and the sniper fired two shots, but unfortunately got shot by an stray bullet. However, each CS soldier took cover and used grenades... until Jesse speed-dashed and slashed one CS in the jaw with an sword. He then used his wrist-mounted guns to take some of them out. One CS soldier was either brave or stupid enough to pull out an machete and bring the fight to the Crimson Ranger. However, he simply grabbed him by the forehead and sent him flying.

"Oh... nao..." said one of the CS soldiers.

"You're already dead." said Jesse before pulled out the dimensional swords and sliced every CS member in two. He then walked away, satisfied with what he did.

"_Three gangs in one day. However, I'll need to make sure._"

He would go off, still in Ranger armor decided to grab an dead CS soldier's M4 SOPMOD rifle and went into the direction of... Comando Quimera.

In one hour, he would be seeing CQ signs and symbols over apartment buildings. He was in CQ territory at this point, but he was ready. They may be heavily armed, but they're still just an gang. They may have the firepower to rival an modern-day battaltion for the UK armed forces, but they lacked discipline and a sense of strategy.

In one minute, he heard some really loud music, most likely hip-hop, but in the Portuguese lanuage and only understood one phrase: "sorriso favela". It was pretty upbeat, something you would hear at an night club. In time, he saw an huge apartment building with colorful lights, tons of favela people celebrating and CQ being security.

"_Must be some sort of occassion._"

He stealthily looked around and scouted out the building while avoiding the CQ members' patrols. He found one CQ patrol, he closed in, slit their throats quietly and grabbed some grenades they had. Next, he climbed up to an adjacent building and saw inside, mainly partygoers.

"_Can't go guns blazing, especially with civvies. Going to have lure them out. I know the perfect way._"

Three CQ members were just minding their own business, providing security. However, one of them was shot in the jaw. The next one was shot in the ribs and the last one was shot in the head. An alert was put out, but only some partygoers got the messages, the ones who wanted to stay were forced out, though the music was still playing. For CQ, they thought it would be an minor annoyance.

However... they would be horrifically wrong. An squad of CQ members were in an narrow walkway looking for whomever made the noise, but unfortunately, they met their end by the Crimson Ranger's swords. A CQ patrolman was on the building, but unfortunately got his throat slit. The boss, Nascimento was clearly getting annoyed, moreso than when he had to send five experienced CQ members to Tiaga. However, he was in the canopy of building, he could see all...

Cue five grenades sent through the windows onto the dance floor, killing off a lot of CQ members. Nascimento was surprised by the brutality of these attacks and wonder if it was BOPE.

The answer would come crashing through his window. An red plate-armored warrior with an menacing facemask.

"O foda!" as he pulled out his pistol, but he was shot twice in the arm. Jesse simply picked him up and threw him out the broken window.

Jesse took care of CQ's leader, then noticed something amiss about the "throne room". He went behind the "throne" and tapped against the wall. He noticed it was hollow, he smashed it with his bare hand and saw something that surprised him.

An huge weapons cache.

"_If I know my estimates, this would be enough firepower to take on an small military force._"

The following he had seen: H&K G36, CTAR-21, AUG HBAR, XM25 CDTE Airburst, Pancor Jackhammer, USAS-12, FN F2000, Kel-Tec PLR-16, SRS sniper rifle, M110 SASS, VSS Vintorez, TEC-9, M60 LMG, Micro Uzi, RPG-30, AT4, Vector SMG and last, but not least, H&K G3 sniper rifle.

"_I'm taking this cache. I wonder if I could modify these. It's that or add them to my arsenal._"

When he was thinking, he heard loud explosions and wheels rolling. He looked outside and saw armored vans moving into the area. CQ members would either fight or retreat. However, Jesse recognized them... it was BOPE. They were on an extermination raid, whether it was sanctioned or not.

"_I better grab an piece of evidence. I'll need proof to show Maritza and the Pink Ranger. In the very least, when we get back to Alpha-7, Jackson could help us modify each weapon._"

Jesse grabbed an H&K G36C assault rifle and then examined if it still had ammo. It seemed fine and he wondered to himself

"_Powerful arms dealer. Fuckin'. Called. It. Now, gonna have to escape this clusterfuck somehow._"

He wisely powers down, grabbing the G36C and running out the backdoor and going to Becker's store as fast as he can. Little did he know, an BOPE commando saw him running off and reported it to his commanding officer, Capt. Rogelios.

"Capitão, um homem branco tinha uma arma a partir do esconderijo de armas! Devemos ir atrás dele?"

"Sargento, ainda não. Temos de completar todos e fazer sentido do que aconteceu, um dos gângsteres mencionou um lutador blindado que entrou no edifício ..." and the captain started to suspect something amiss.

In a few minutes, BOPE searched the entire building and one claimed to have found an weapons cache. In the same place that red-armored fighter came into and killed Nascimento. In a few minutes, Rogelios started to put two and two together. The white man who escaped with the G36C was the same man who killed Nascimento, the infamous leader of CQ and an former Army Aviation member.

Rogelios ordered BOPE to tail him. Everyone got into their armored vans and he got into one, specifically in the front seat. They followed the man.

**An hour later...**

Jesse came running back to Maritza and the apparent Pink Ranger. The ex-SAS commando was pooped, wielding an fancy assault rifle and Maritza saying

"Jes-Jesse. What happened?!"

"Comando Quimera is being wiped out by BOPE." said an panting Jesse.

"Let's go now! Becker, you have an place to hide?"

"Yes, I do. An decently-sized panic room."

"Get inside fast. BOPE are looking for stolen firearms, specifically the type I took from them. You know what else I found? An big weapons cache."

"So?!"

"That means we can bring in the cache back to the Alpha-7 Lab in case. Modify it and use it."

"Okay."

Catalina was confused by what they were saying. She wanted to ask, but an bullet just whizzed by them, hitting the wall.

"Kid, you gotta fight with us!"

"Catalina, you have to fight! These people will take care of you!"

Catalina simply nodded and grabbed the Pink Ultimo Morpher and questioned

"Como é que essas coisas funcionam?"

"You punch in the code, seu código 4681. Then yell "Activate"."

"Como este... *punches in code*.. Activar!" yelled Catalina. She was enveloped in an pink light, covered in carnation pink-colored plate armor and an menacing facemask (resembling _Talon_ from _The Fraternity of Raptors_, only a bit feminine). What set her apart were the arrowheads resembling twin mini-machete blades, made for slicing.

Catalina became the Pink Ultimo Ranger and stood by Maritza and Jesse who were facing the small army of BOPE operatives by themselves. They took their positions and in an short time, they arrived, guns ready and eventually an authoratative voice yelled

"Hold you fire! So... Power Rangers, what are you doing in Brazil?" albeit in an strong accent.

"_How the hell does he know? Did he just speak English?_"

* * *

_Review. _

_BOPE have the Rangers cornered, but Capt. Rogelios doesn't want to shoot them. What agenda does he have? Is Comando Quimera truly wiped out? Tune in..._

I also put in a video game reference, albeit subtly. Anyone who gets the reference. Well, you get an cake. *Punches the next person who says that Portal meme.*

Soldados, o barão veio para sua libra de sua carne. Filhos, não façam prisioneiros = Troopers, the baron has come his pound of flesh. Sons, take no prisoners.

Ele está fora do munição. Dois de você, ir ao redor. O resto de nós irá proporcionar uma diversão para esse puto. Quando ele está muito focada em nós, você vai levá-lo para fora = He's around that building, you two, go around. The rest of us will provide an diversion for that bastard. When you get around the back, you open fire on him.

Estou desiludido ... você não poderia lidar com um homem. Como será possí- = I am disappointed ... you couldn't handle one man. How is it possi-

Cracha Sombras! Cracha Sombras! Tomar posições! Eles estão enviando um pelotão fortemente armada! Quando você vê os seus olhos de fogo, aberto! = Shadow Badge! Shadow Badge! Take positions! They're coming in with an heavily armed platoon! When you see their eyes, open fire!

Alvos para baixo. Verifique se há qualquer munição que eles têm, nós estamos tomando essa posição de distância da FDK. Se há qualquer vagabundo que restar, matá-los. = Targets down. Verify if any of them has ammo, we're taking this position from the FdK. If you see any stragglers, kill them.

Kato, mais uma posição e nós possuímos esta parte do Complexo do Alemão. Estamos perto. = Kato, one more position and we own this part of German Complex. We're close.

Neves. Vamos ter que lidar com o Comando Quimera eventualmente. Há uma razão que estamos tomando esta torre com eles, é uma boa posição estratégica, excelente vista, um cofre enorme e de armas para adicionar, o prazer de limpeza desses idiotas fora. = Neves. We'll have to deal with Chimera Command eventually. There is a reason we're taking this tower from them, it's an good strategic position, great view, an huge arms vault and to add, the pleasure of wiping of those shitheads out.

Capitão, um homem branco tinha uma arma a partir do esconderijo de armas! Devemos ir atrás dele? = Captain, a white man had a firearm from the weapons cache! Should we go after him?

Sargento, ainda não. Temos de completar todos e fazer sentido do que aconteceu, um dos gângsteres mencionou um lutador blindado que entrou no edifício ... = Sergeant, not yet. We have to round everyone and make sense of what happened, one of the gangsters mentioned an armor-plated fighter that went into the building...

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	12. Loss

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. I don't own Frank Castle, he belongs to Marvel.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Complexo do Alemao**

"I ask again, Power Rangers. What exactly are you doing in Brazil? Shouldn't you be off fighting some alien threat?" said the BOPE commander, Rogelios.

"Well, we were sight-seeing and all, we just so happened to stumble upon the Pink Ranger. That's it." responded Jesse, but Maritza knew he was being a little snarky about it.

"How do you know about us?" said Maritza.

"Let me respond: Who doesn't? I mean, you saved the world a good amount of times. However, you're different. You kill. You use military tactics. By the way, those watches totally gave you away." replied the captain.

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure we'll give you all the time you need at the station. Come with us."

Jesse pulled out the watch and said

"Alberto Apartments."

"What?" said Maritza and several BOPE officers.

The next thing that happened was Jesse enveloping in an light. Maritza and Catalina soon followed via similar method. They were gone and the captain yelled

"Encontrá-los. Imediatamente. Vasculhar a área. Violar cada casa se tiver que ser."

Every BOPE team was searching the area. Little did they know, they found the weapons cache and then teleported themselves back to Alpha-7.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The three, along with the cache made it into the laboratory. Catalina was surprised by how advanced this lab was, the other two gone along with the motions and moved it near the center of the lab.

"I'm wondering if this can be modified or attached to our arsenal."

"Please, tell me you're not gonna put rocket launchers in place of your wrist-mounted guns."

"No, I won't. Kinda overkill, don't you think?"

In a few minutes, the cache was there and they were scanned suddenly, surprising the three. An round sphere rose up from the center and said

"Modifyable and Attachable. The benefits of Earth-based firearms: while it may lack the destructive force of Reegar firearms, it makes it up for adaptability and reliability. Which weapon do you want attached?"

"Uh... I'll take this H&K G36C."

"Place said firearm into the scanner next to you."

The scanner rises from the floor, he put the G36C into the scanner and the machine closes, emitting an red light, signifying it's scanning it for compatability.

"Now, place your morpher into the Bio-Scanner, arm included." and in response, Jesse did what he was told. It quickly scanned him in a span of five minutes.

"Test out your new weapon in this simulation."

"Which is that? An Afghanistan area?"

"No, I'm placing you against an known scourge to the galaxy, the techno-organic hive mind: Einkai. You are about to face the warrior caste. They are mainly slim, but they have piercing red eyes, an unique assortment of weaponry in each arm, an cyber-sword holstered sideways and having cybernetic body-armor."

"I did not ask for-" as he was quickly shut up the computer voice and was thrust into an war-torn futuristic city and he saw an group of Einkai. They were 6"5, covered in dark blue cybernetic armor, making them look like bodybuilders to extent and saw their piercing red eyes, it was around four eyes, two large ones, accompanied by two smaller ones and Jesse simply punches in the code quickly and says

"Activate!"

He transformed into the Crimson Ranger and noticed: the wrist-mounted guns were replaced by an bigger gun, mainly in length, reaching the elbow, but not enough to compromise his flexibility. The guns were black in color, ammo counter was on the left gun and another thing: each gun had twin barrels.

"This will be interesting to test out."

Jesse now wielded his guns in the Einkai's direction and opened fire, but dodged their oncoming fire and used his superhuman speed to do an CQC-style gun blast on one of them. It dented their armor mainly, Jesse jumped away and kept unloading on them, managing to scratch each of them.

"Target, 0.7 mi. Recommendation: Liquidate."

Each Einkai now went after him, but Jesse fired several bullets, slowing each down. However, one Einkai jumped in the air, took his sword and slashed Jesse in the chest. The Einkai commander then came in to close the distance, but Jesse prepared himself. However, what he didn't expect was how hard he punched him in the gut, actually hurting him.

"_Time for an dirty fight._" and Jesse responded with an Muay Thai-style knee strike to the chest and again, but in the face, breaking one of his "eyes". Jesse the aimed his arm-mounted gun in the commander's face and blown its face off.

The rest simply went at him, ignoring the commander's death. One of them pulled out the sword and was ready to strike, but Jesse quickly out the dimensional blade at the last second...

SWICK!

The Einkai's sword simply cracked in half, the cyber-warrior simply fell apart right after. The other three were surprised. Giving them no time to react, Jesse slashed one in half and the other one, simply got his circuits torn up.

"Interesting."

"Yea, I got that a lot."

"You will know my name: Siram. The appropirate thing to give the executee as an final courtesy."

Siram simply pulled out his sword and assumed an alien stance, Jesse simply held out his twin dimensional swords, not unlike an proper swordsman.

In a few seconds, Siram went first and went for an horizontal strike. However, Jesse was smart, he blocked his oncoming strike quickly, stabbed him in the shoulder area with the other blade, then parried his strike and slashed what passed for an throat and finally finished him with an head-strike.

**Simulation Over...**

"Well, that was... interesting."

"You managed to face four members from not only an technologically advanced race, but an warlike one. Interesting, the Nexus Blaster Arms worked to success."

"Nexus Blaster?"

"Explaining: Your Nexus Blaster was adapted easily from the Earth weapon you gave me. It takes the form of arm-mounted firearms, mainly three different types of ammunition: explosive, armor-piercing and standard."

"Excellent. What about the swords?"

"You mean the Agito Swords? As of now, you haven't unlocked their true potential. At their highest limit, they can cut through mountain ranges."

Everyone in the room had an "What The Hell?" look on their faces.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes and surprisingly, you haven't unlocked your battle-forms yet."

"Battle-forms... right. Can you go into a little detail about these battle-forms? I mean, I saw an demonstration, courtesy of Maritza and apparently experiencing "Zero Rush". But there's something more?"

"The Zero Rush isn't necessary to unlock your battle-forms. Unlocking process for battle-forms: You must control your emotions, only focus on your goal and to add, an signal will be given to the battle-form and your current armor will evolve into the battle-form. The battle-form is mainly in the Armas Dimension, the same one where you get your dimensional weaponry from. One thing to consider, you can only use it four times per day. The human who commissioned this wanted to make sure they didn't become too powerful."

"I can see that. One question: Have you ever recorded encounters with previous enemies that the Rangers fought?"

"Yes. But you would sooner laugh at their appearance than take them as an legitimate threat."

"Try me."

"One monster, Pursehead."

Everyone in the room and a look that ranged from "You're actually serious?" to "That is the most retarded thing I have seen."

"You know, I'll give credit where credit is due: Originality."

"I sometimes wonder what the other Rangers' rogue galleries were smoking when coming up with these monsters." said Jesse.

"Another reason for anti-drug legislation?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Uh... we didn't catch your name?"

"Alpha. Alpha-7. You're gonna ask me about previous villains that the Power Rangers fought?"

"Uh... yes."

"Very well. Take a seat. We'll be here for awhile."

Alpha-7 explained in full detail, starting from the beginnings: the first Rangers from Angel Grove and the most recent ones being a Ranger team called Wild Force. Each team having their own unique villains, some ridiculous, some terrifying and most in-between. The reactions for each one were varied.

Catalina wondered if any of these villains had some common sense until meeting the rogues' gallery for the Space Rangers and Galaxy Rangers. She was overwhelmed by how vicious they can be.

Jesse looked at all these guys and wondered "Are they from a bad Saturday morning cartoon?" and when he met the more serious villains, he secretly pictured an reticle on each of their heads.

Maritza laughed at some of these villains, but others like Astronema, she instantly cringed at. She knew the type of damage they could bring if left to their own devices.

"You know, I wonder if some of them are still alive?"

"O que você quer dizer? Será que todos eles morrerem em uma batalha grande escala?" said Catalina.

"To answer her question: Yes and No. There was an event called the Red Ranger Conflict, an controversial event that I'm not allowed to openly discuss. The only available info on the conflict is that many Rangers lost their lives to their enemy: The Adversary. However, only a few remain. Being the curious A.I. I am, I saw that some practically retired and went onto their careers of their own."

"Have they heard of us?"

"Yes, some have. Some were very disturbed by the Azure Ranger's method of "dealing" with enemy footsoldiers. Some even wanted to put the Ranger in jail or probation."

"Who's that?"

"Adam Park. An former Power Ranger, part of the first generation, the Mighty Morphin. Currently, he's a little league coach. He saw what happened in Britain on his television."

"If he knew what people we were fighting, he'd be less disturbed... I think."

"One... question... where are... tho other Rangers?" said Catalina, albeit heavily accented.

"Some have taken teaching jobs, some have moved away and others... they need no explanation."

"Oh..."

"I'll show you what's happening now." finished Alpha-7 as it activated a screen and tuned in on the frequency and it shown Channel 6 News.

The three see an tall Asian man, most likely in his 30s on a podium. By him are several public officials sitting in a row of chairs.

"That must be Adam."

"Correct."

Adam now spoke and this was his speech

"I have recently seen what happened in England, courtesy of the Azure Ranger. Ladies and gentlemen, what I have just witnessed? That was not a hero, that was an sociopath. Someone who killed brutally. It doesn't matter if they were hardened criminals, the Power Rangers don't use lethal force."

"Mr. Park, one question: The Power Rangers have killed aliens before. What makes this any different?"

"The aliens were here to take over the Earth. That is why. However, this situation is different. These Rangers are going after crime syndicates and killing everyone left and right, like some cold-blooded vigilante. I also have heard about the Crimson Ranger, how he gunned down an alien thug who was defenseless."

In the room, the three weren't too surprised because they expected something else like this.

"Let's be honest, we were going to get this. I'll be surprised if an former Ranger supports us." replied Jesse.

"If he fought the type of enemies we fought, he would be saying something very different." said Maritza back.

"Adam Park also had other former Rangers backing him up. One Jason Lee Scott and one Kat Hillard who were appalled by your methods."

"I wonder if he ever fought the people I fought. The type that would kill multiple innocents for a cause. Ones who would wipe out cities for a stupid cause. No one needs to suffer because of some pseudo-tyrant's petty cause." said Jesse bitterly.

"Calm yourself down, no one is doubting that." said Maritza.

"The next one speaking is Kat Hillard." replied Alpha-7.

The three simply sat back and listened in.

* * *

**MI5 HQ**

"We're not getting anywhere with this case." said Agent Hunt, sitting at his disk. He drinking a coffee, looking up recent eyewitness accounts of the Azure Ranger fighting crime by himself. Each criminal was found either dead or paralyzed. It The only evidence they have is a former deliquent's testimony, but that won't be enough.

"Hey, Agent Hunt." said Det. Forrester.

"Yea, detective?"

"We should take a break. Before you say anything, the plainclothes teams are on high alert for the Azure Ranger."

"Yes, I should. *cellphones rings and he picks it up.* Yes, Chief. Wait... they were spotted in Brazil?! One day ago?! You still want me on this case? ... Okay ... an SAS team? Is it necessary? ... Okay. Thanks, Chief."

"I'm guessing... "

"My boss just mentioned that the colored vigilantes were seen in Brazil, destroying drug militias. As of now, they disappeared. All this reported by a BOPE captain, Armando Rogelios."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I... really don't know."

"Heaven help anyone who pisses them off."

"Well, let's hurry then."

The agent and detective soon run out the door and get into a car and their destination: London City Airport. The objective: Find the Rangers and bring them in before they cause anymore damage. However, they won't be alone.

"So, Hunt. What type of SAS team are we brining in? How many men? How experienced are they?"

"From what Command told me, there will be eight on loan to MI5, each fought in Afghanistan and Iraq or a combination of both."

"Any support?"

"No, we're on our own. No air support, no evac and no armor. Command wants this under wraps, no need to cause international incidents, we're-well, I'm MI5, not Interpol."

"I'm still on this mission and I'm gonna see it through."

"You're sure you can keep up?"

"I fought in The Troubles, Hunt. Nothing can truly surprise me."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

"It seems Jackson is more violent than I thought." said Jesse.

"Is he the Azure Ranger?"

"Yes, I met him in Moss Side, Catalina. The Ultimo Morpher "chose" him, it levitated and strapped to him and turned him into a killing machine."

"Jesus... so is he truly like this?"

"No, he seemed like a decent enough guy. A smart student. Alpha, is it possible to look up records on the Azure Ranger."

"Scanning... complete."

"Jackson Huxley. Age: 20. Record: Several counts of self-defense from various gang members. However, one fact of interest comes up. Each aggressor that Jackson defended himself against ended up with broken limbs or in the hospital."

"Oh my god." said Catalina.

"Hearing that from a girl that looks like a vicious MMA fighter, that says something." said Maritza.

"We're gonna have to find a way to channel Jackson's rage. There's potential in him, but it seems he knows the stakes."

"I wonder if should I play thera-" as Maritza was interrupted by an alert.

"A enemy force has appeared in Angel Grove. To make things worse, that's where the speech was held."

"Oh, crap."

"Let's go, then." said Catalina with an fighter's enthusiasm.

Each Ranger said yelled the phrase, but before leaving, they asked Alpha-7 what enemies were they dealing with.

"Surprisingly, they are human. However, each one is heavily armed with alien weaponry and also it seems each one is an ex-special forces operative like you and Maritza."

"No civvies gettin' killed, remember that. Kill them efficiently and quickly."

"Gotcha."

"No prob."

* * *

**Angel Grove**

The podium in Grover Square was now a battlefield, a small unit of mercenaries wielding some wierd-looking, but extremely powerful weaponry were devastating the local police. Unfortunately, Adam, Kat and Jason were helpless.

"Naskolʹko nam platyat , yesli my opustoshitʹvesʹ gorod?"

"Speak English, Yurchak. We're supposed to put on a show for our benefactor." said the merc commander, Miller.

"You mean Sohma?" said Yurchak, albeit in a Serbian accent.

"No, his partner."

When the mercs were devastating the town, one in the rear got shot in the head. The mercs turned around and saw in front of them... their enemies, the Rangers.

"Where's the usual "you stop me" speech?" said Bryke, an British mercenary. However, Maritza speed dashed towards him and smashed his jaw in, while sending shockwaves through his entire body.

"Open fire!"

"Scatter!"

Catalina fought a Spanish mercenary with her bare hands and would be equally matched if not for the enhanced strength and the subsequent cutting off the hands and a quick roundhouse kick, killing the merc.

Maritza fought a minigun-wielding mercenary, mainly dodging the shots easily and going behind cover. She then smacked the ground, shaking the merc off balance. In a few seconds, his head was chopped off and his body just dropped on to his knees.

Jesse was fighting Yurchak, a merc armed with a gigantic shotgun which fired explosive rounds. He got hit only twice, but got only two shots in, hitting his leg. Jesse then leapt over him and did the one thing that shocked even Catalina: He snapped his arm and tore it off.

"What the fuck..." said Maritza. Catalina was shocked by this also, but re-focused on the battle and there were only three more mercs to kill: an American, an Swiss and an German. Each one had alien weaponry.

"Uh uh! I'm not going back to prison!" yelled the German.

"Who said anything about prison." said Catalina as she sliced his neck and his arms off. The Swiss mercenary simply fired off an black hole round which shocked the rest.

"Let's see how well you can adapt!"

"Black Hole?"

"Great job, Rieder. Now, keep firing!" as Miller and Rieder kept firing on them with explosive rounds, wearing any cover they had.

"Jesse, what do we do? Come on. Think."

"I think... I got it... Catalina, you run distraction. Maritza, you and me take care of the leader."

"Gotcha" said both.

In a moment of desperation, Catalina pulled out her dimensional weapon: a collapsable bo staff. She was disappointed at first, but spun it around, blocking the coming stream of bullets from Rieder. The Pink Ranger was surprised this tactic worked and closed the distance and ended with a smack between the legs and a puncture in the throat. She finished off with a sweeping combo and knocked him out.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" yelled Miller who was firing.

"Ever heard of disappointment? There's a first time for everything." snarked Maritza. She sliced off one arm, then a stab in the gut. However, Jesse did something different: he punched him into the black hole with little effort. The black hole destroyed Miller and it soon dissipated.

Little did they know, Yurchak, albeit one-armed tried getting away, but was caught by a thrown axe, courtesy of Maritza.

"What do you want from me?!"

"You know something we don't. Plus, telling by your accent, you're Serbian. Right?"

"Yes. Red Berets. Please, don't kill me! I-I-I'll tell y-you ev-everything." replied the worried Serbian.

"Please do. Your friend, Rieder is coming with us too."

As the Rangers were talking with the criminal mercs, the civvies were hiding behind wreckage and looked at the intimidating new armor, the weaponry and the new M.O.: they will kill on the first try. Some were relieved, some (PR supporters) were disgusted by their ruthless methods and for veteran Rangers, this was the following exchange:

"I can't... believe it. They saved us." said Kat.

"At what cost, they murdered those men."

"Mercenaries that were going to level this town, Adam."

"He ripped off one of their arms. Was that necessary!? They could have taken them non-lethally. Disable their weapons. But no, they just killed them with little understanding."

"They still saved our lives. They cared about civilian lives. They didn't want to sacrifice any of them to kill the bad guy."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY WON'T? Have you thought about the reprecussions, Jason?"

"Adam, you're thinking these Rangers are cold, heartless killers? How do you know that?" repiled Jason.

"If the Azure Ranger isn't of any indication, I'm not sure how I can convince you."

"I'm gonna go congratulate them for helping us, whether you like it or not."

"Fine, then." as Adam just left.

Jason, an former Red Ranger himself went out of hiding and saw the new Rangers, holding the heavily injured mercenary. He was unnerved, but kept himself calm.

"Uh, who are you?" said the Golden Ranger.

"I'm here to congratulate you. You saved us all. I was actually... a Ranger myself. One of the originals."

"Holy shit, you are?" said an surprised Jesse.

"Yea, you must be the new Red Ranger."

"Crimson. Here are the Golden and Pink Ranger."

"Still the same, I see. What are your actual names?"

"Should we really tell him?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

"We can trust him, I can usually tell if a person is lying or not." said Catalina in a confident voice.

"Yes, you can. My name is Jason Lee Scott."

"Name's Jesse."

"My name is Maritza and this is Catalina."

"No last names?"

"No offense, but we just met you. I'm also guessing Adam Park and Kat Hilliard are here too?"

"How did-"

"We watched the news. Adam wasn't a big fan, that's for sure. That and I'll admit, ripping off Yurchak's arm was extreme, but neccessary."

"Wait, neccessary? Don't think you can tone it down? You don't have to kill your opponents all the time. I mean, you spared the Swiss guy."

"They don't really give me that choice. I give credit to Catalina because of that. Besides, we'll need to interrogate the Swiss guy AKA Rieder."

"But don't you think there's reprecussions to this?"

"I have considered the options. But the only reprecussion I see from this: every criminal is going to be afraid and won't think of committing an crime. In addition, it brings us closer to our battle with the Adversary. In the end, he'll be dead."

"Do you hear what you're saying? You're going to kill every criminal you come across. You think there's gonna be no blowback from this? The Adversary? Oh, god... him..."

"You know this Adversary, do you?"

"Why?"

"I heard about the Red Ranger conflict."

Those words sent chills to Jason's spine but relented and didn't answer.

"I'm guessing you won't disclose it? It doesn't matter, he will die before even he thinks about stepping on Earth."

The phrase sent chills to both the merc's and Jason's spines. Was Adam right? Were these new Rangers cold-blooded killers? Were they now adopting a kill policy?

"I have one question, Jesse. Is the Azure Ranger an true sociopath?"

"Wait, what?"

"Is he an sociopath? Give me an answer."

"It's simple. His record is pretty clean for the most part, but there's the counts of self-defense. Each person that attacked him either ended up with broken limbs or in the hospital. But he's a decent enough guy, worried and all. That and he geniunely saved people before... smashing every foot-solder into mushy paste."

"You have a wild card. How are you gonna handle that?"

"We... haven't gotten there yet."

"Where is he!?"

"England, cleaning up the streets, targeting street gangs for the most part and leaving either paralyzed or dead."

"Jesus..." as Jason walked away, having a new view of the Rangers and most of it, negative.

"I think you scarred him. For years to come."

"Any sane person would be scarred if they met us."

Away from the wreckage, Jason went back to Kat and these words

"I think I just met Frank Castle. Well, he's on his way there."

"Oh, god... you mean, they'll kill without remorse? Should we even talk to the others about this?"

"I'm sure they'll find out. But, they're not gonna like what they see. An Ranger who kills without hesitation."

The Rangers simply teleport themselves back to Alpha-7 Lab with Yurchak. The Serb mercenary was simply dragged by Jesse and this exchange took place and Rieder was being carried by Catalina too. The following exchange took place.

"It won't stop, won't it, Maritza?"

"It never will."

* * *

_**Sword of Khan** _

"Interesting. I thought these highly experienced mercenaries would provide a good challenge for the Rangers. But expendable mercs and expendable, I'll just get others from my partner on Earth." said the Adversary after watching Miller's team go down easily.

"What about your personal generals' picks?" said Ceph

"Yes, I will send them in a few minutes. But first, I need to test the Pink Ranger's fighting skills to their fullest."

"What's next?"

"You know who?"

"Oh no... *groan* You're gonna send Him? The Lucifer of Mercenaries? Are you sure he won't screw us over?"

"Voron won't screw us over. I have a big paycheck for him. How do you think I was able to keep his loyalty? Paying him to beset warlords against each other and killing off certain politicians. Plus, he didn't complain about it."

"Is Voron psycho?"

"No, just a professional with tons of blood on his hands."

The Adversary simply laid back in his chair, thinking of his next monster to send. He looked at the Earth and makes a gesture, holding it his hands and thinks to himself

"_In time, order will be established. No need for chaos or violent rebellion._"

* * *

_Review. _

_Well, it seems the former Rangers don't really like the Last Rangers' method of dealing with 'the bad guy'. Jason is very disturbed by the new Rangers. At this point, who wouldn't be unsettled?_

_Naskolʹko nam platyat , yesli my opustoshitʹvesʹ gorod? = How much do you think we'll get paid for destroying this town?_

_The question asked: How long until Jesse will cross the line?_

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	13. Not A Perfect Lead, But Still A Lead

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. I don't own Frank Castle, he belongs to Marvel.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Silver Hills**

Two agents arrive in a decent-sized van with the SAS team and look around in the city, it seems clean and eventually come across the Silver Guardians HQ. Agent Hunt and Det. Forrester came out of the car, dressed in brown, knee-length trench-coats and asked one SAS agent, Ross to accompany him.

"Uh, hello. I'm looking for a Wes Collins and a Eric Myers?"

"And who might you be?" said the secretary.

"Lucas Hunt, MI6. This is Det. Forrester, Raventon PD and that is Norman Ross, SAS. We're here to speak with them, it's a bit urgent for their "colored vigilante" case."

"Alright, I'll just set an appoint-"

"Please, ma'am. It's urgent." said Forrester.

"Oh, okay. I'll send it to Cmdr. Collins as fast as I can." replied the secretary.

In a few minutes, two officers came out of the sliding doors from the main offices. There was Eric Myers and Wes Collins, commanding officers of the Silver Guardians.

"Cmdr. Collins, this is Lt. Cmdr. Myers. What can we help you with?"

"I have some info for the "colored vigilante" case. In addition, I'll need your assistance."

"Oh, no..."

"You had an run-in?"

"More like one-sided beatdown." replied Myers.

"I wonder if they have any-"

"Please, don't. That wish may come true and to guess, they'll look much more menacing and this one tidbit: more destructive."

"A walking life-wiper?"

"DON'T SAY IT!" said an worried Wes.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The three just teleported back into the lab with the two mercs and then set them down to chairs. However, here's the question: Who can interrogate?

"Does anyone know how to interrogate?"

"Uh... no... the interrogation was always done by an on-loan CIA agent. You?"

"No, Maritza. I wouldn't be good, I would be playing 'bad cop' a lot."

"I'll try." said Catalina.

"Uh... it's not that I doubt you, Catalina. It's just I don't see you as the interrogating type."

"Oh, trust me. I dealt with thugs who were tough to break." responded in a thick accent

"But we're dealing with mercenaries..."

"Mercenaries are just like thugs, except... they're highly armed and well-disciplined."

"Key word: Disciplined. He's not gonna break easy."

"I'll do with what I can."

"Go right ahead." replied Jesse as Catalina as she took the Swiss merc, Rieder into a private interrogation room, set up by Alpha-7.

"Wait, let's look up some info on these two. Use things from their past to influence them and threaten them with turning them over to the authorities."

"You know... that's a good idea. Alpha-7, look up info on the two mercs."

The supercomputer quickly searched up info, it all took about two minutes and it simply presented the dossiers on each of them.

Gregor Yurchak.

5 years of service in the Red Berets; 3 years in the Serb Volunteer Guard; Freelancer;

Interestingly, he never committed any war crimes during the Bosnian War. He just participated in combat missions against Chechen militias.

Simon Rieder.

7 years of service in the Swiss armed forces. It didn't work out for him, he joined up with a private military contractor. Responsible for several war crimes and carrying out an limo bombing on behalf of the local militia.

* * *

**Alpha Interrogation Room 1**

The Swiss mercenary, Rieder slowly woke up in some dark room, the only source of light being a small light in the middle of said room and one other thing, he was on a comfortable chair.

"The hell? Ow... killer headache... what did I do? Wait... I remember devastating an town with several others... Oh, shit! Mr. Sohma!"

"One problem with that... they're dead. Plus, you gave away your employer's name." said an female voice.

"Who the hell are you!"

"That's irrelevant. Plus, you know what I need to know."

"What is that?"

"Tell me."

"What do I need to tell you?" said Rieder, smug.

"You know, trying to act smug isn't going to get you anywhere. Plus, the mercs you were with, easy to kill. The Serb is lucky to be alive, he only got his arm ripped off."

Rieder shuddered immediately and stopped acting smug.

"I guess we can start now."

"What do you need to know?" said a calm Rieder.

"You were supplied with extremely hi-tech weaponry, went with a group of mercs and you just mentioned your employer's name. I think you know what I want."

"Look, Sohma just supplied us with the tech, he oversaw the delivery of the tech to us and... we never met our employer directly. Sohma was his partner, though."

"Details or I cut one of your hands off. I can be as vicious as I need to be. In short, lie to me or your hand being cut off will be the least painful activity of our evening."

"His mainofficeisinKy-" said an panicking Rieder.

"There's something called coherent."

"Okay... he is Tendou Sohma. He is the CEO of Hypervector, Kyoto Branch."

"What is their business? Methods? I need a few things."

"They're mainly in the technological industry: creating new signal technologies, modernized vehicles and from what I heard recently, high technology research and military applications. In addition, they have Neros..."

"Neros?"

"Extremely efficient private army, I seen them in action before, enough to rival modern-day militaries."

"Where is this Sohma?"

"The main office is in Kyoto, Japan. However, there are other branches. One in Brazil, another in UAE and a few others in Western Europe."

"How do you know all this, Rieder?"

"I used to freelance for them... look, don't kill me, I can provide some valuable info!"

"How do we know? For all I know, your Serb buddy might provide us a lot more if he'll wake up."

"WAITWAITWAIT! Look, I can provide more information!"

"Tell me."

* * *

**Alpha Interrogation Room 2**

A dark room, a tied up merc and slowly one starts to wake up...

"The hell? Ow... killer headache... what did I do? Wait... I remember devastating an town with several others... Oh, shit! Mr. Sohma!"

"One problem with that... they're dead. Plus, we know your employer's name." said an female voice.

"Who the hell are you! Wait a minute... you're those Rangers!"

"That's irrelevant. Plus, you know what I need to know."

"What is that?"

"You tell me. Gregor Yurchak."

"!"

"Yea, I looked up your file. Surprisingly, you're not as bad as Rieder."

"Look, I-I-I didn't commit any war crimes."

"It's not that hard to look someone up, especially with an supercomputer. So, if you're pissing your pants, feel free. All in all, I think you're fucked."

"Wh-what you do want?"

"I think you know."

"Look, if you're asking about the hi-tech weaponry, I don't know, I swear! There was an middleman, head of some company."

"We know. We got it from your partner. We might not need you anymore."

"Wa-wa-wait! I have more. The middleman said that when we completed our mission, we would travel to Paris, France to collect our payment and also test out an new weapon..."

"Any more details?"

"That's all I know!"

"We have all the info we have."

"NO! NO! NOO! DON'T CLOSE-"

The door simply shut.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" said Jesse who was waiting patiently at a table.

"Well, Rieder spilled a lot of info. Especially about their partner, an CEO named Tendou Sohma. In addition, an highly efficient private army and" said Catalina after coming out of Room 1.

"Yurchak spilled. Pretty similar to what you found out. But there's the connection in Paris, mentioned something about an new weapon. I don't know what exactly it is, but it shouldn't be good." said Maritza.

"We're all going to Paris then?"

"It looks like it. We'll need the entire team on this. But it might take a bit to convince him."

"What should we do with them? The mercs, I mean?" exclaimed Maritza.

"We'll just drop him off at an police station, tied up. They'll know what to do." replied Jesse.

* * *

_**Sword of Khan** _

"Hmm... I think it is time to send in an commando from Sunburst. Who exactly is available now?" said The Adversary, sitting on this throne. With him were his personal generals, the Four Lights sitting adjacent to him.

One alien, he looked like a blue-skinned humanoid, but with a broader-shaped head and an ceremonial helmet with demonic antlers said

"My emperor. The Sunburst forces are entirely available. But I make one suggestion: Galen Zisa, field commander and the most powerful Alpha Helian on my planet."

"I want to know, what are the limits of Alpha Helians?"

"Well, Alpha Helians' thermal abilities can be tampered with. It can be done with a severe cranial injury or hitting their glands which help regulate their thermal abilities, it makes the process of switching from hot to cold easier to endure."

"I see. We better give him some protective armor."

"Nonsense, Zisa is one of my best, but I'll take your warning to heart."

"Any weapons you recommend?"

"Usually Alpha Helians are armed with Kunatic-Steel Hook Swords and for long-range: A Skybeast Heavy Pistol. We don't need your weaponry, my emperor."

"I want to send Zisa in a few hours. Is it possible, Autarch Sidonis?"

"Understood, my emperor."

"Excellent. That reminds me, I need to Ceph to delay Voron. It doesn't feel right to send him out yet..."

* * *

_Review. _

_Well, well. Looks like the Rangers discovered where the mercs' potential employer might be and to add, an weapon-in-testing? Is this an new atomic bomb? Enhanced Armor? Destructive Firearms? Or... something else?_

_ Not only that, but the Adversary is going to send in one of his hand-picked elite fighters to Earth..._

_Next Stop: Paris._

_Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	14. The Paris Connection

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. I don't own Frank Castle, he belongs to Marvel.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Silver Hills**

The Silver Guardians were in an council room or in reality, an coffee room. Eric and Wes were debating on how to deal with the new Rangers.

"Any ideas?"

"If it involves going head-to-head, don't." replied Eric.

"We could try to gather intelligence on them."

"Pray tell, how do we do that? We don't know where their operations base is, it might be mobile for all we know. Another fact, we don't know anything about these Ultimo Morphers."

"Really helping here, Eric." replied an snarking Wes.

The other members were simply, stumped. Each member fought in different types of conflicts, ranging from the harsh deserts of Afghanistan to the jungles of the Congo. Fighting multi-colored warriors who could be potential life-wipers was an entirely different playing field.

"We need an specialist for this..." said one of the Sliver Guardians.

* * *

**Paris, France**

**European Branch of Hypervector**

"Tout développement, rien à signaler à tous?" said an Asian businessman wearing an blue three-piece suit with an beige tie.

"Nous pompage Project Hyper-1 aussi vite que nous le pouvons, Monsieur Sohma. Mais ... il semble que nous a atteint la limite Hyper-1." said an French researcher.

"Notre partenaire ne sera pas heureux avec les résultats. Essayez encore et obtenir des données nouvelles sur ce combat ... l'avenir de la guerre sera nouveau changé ..." replied Sohma.

"Comprise, M. Sohma" replied the French researcher who quickly went back to work.

Sohma simply left the laboratory and went up his office which was at the 50th floor. He took the elevator and when getting off, he is greeted by his butler, Makoto. He then sits down in his chair and checks the messages left on his laptop.

"Hmm... looks like he's been getting testy as of late."

"Your partner is fairly impatient." replied the butler, Makoto.

"Well, Makoto. When given an daunting task like this and him being impatient doesn't help matters. Fortunately, it looks like we'll be finishing ahead of schedule. Makoto, go down and get me an drink to celebrate this daunting task."

"As you wish, sir."

"It's all coming into place..."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

Maritza and Catalina were arm wrestling to pass the time. Jesse was in bed, resting his head after a particular tiring day of work.

"Rangers. I have one query: Shouldn't you be going to Paris?"

"Alpha. We need an plan. We don't know what Hypervector does exactly. What's the security up there? To add, none of us know the terrain of Paris."

"Searching Info... now... this may take a few minutes."

"Hey, Jesse. Should we bring Jackson into this? It's only fair, plus we'll all the need we can get."

"I understand, Maritza. But I need to keep an eye on him just in case if he goes "fight-crazy".

"Please, try to. The last thing we need... is a... loose cannon. That's the term, Maritza?" replied Catalina, still accented.

"Alright, then. Let's get our things ready."

"Search Complete." replied the supercomputer.

"Well, talk about timing. What did you find out?"

"Hypervector is an technological giant, even an potential candidate for the Fortune 500. The company mainly specializes in cybernetic prosthetics, bombardment-proof armor and also the manufacture of laptops, but this one came up: military applications."

"So, what are they making?"

"Info is scant at best. I go to multiple sites, but I go into dead-ends. Some sites are saying next-generation tank armor and this one might shock you."

"What is it?"

"Combat exoskeletons."

"What the fuck..." replied Jesse.

"I have a schematic of this future exoskeleton, but it is low-quality at best."

The schematic is shown, it looks slightly bulky, tons of hidden weaponry and one thing that made it stood out: adaptation. When going in a intense environment, it becomes muscular and the hands become larger, mainly for melee combat.

"We'll have to destroy that thing."

"Recommendation: You don't have to destroy it only."

"Keep talking."

"Have someone download into an USB drive and then destroy it."

"Right... I hope Jackson is a good programmer. We'll need his type of expertise."

"You know, you should talk to him to get him to join us." replied Maritza.

"I'll try. Alpha-7, teleport me to MU."

He was simply transported in a bluish light and the other two were wondering what will happen.

* * *

**Manchester Metropolitian **

It was an cloudy day today and Jackson just came back from an Data Structures test and boy, he was drained. He simply wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep the day away and it was pretty convenient for him. He was done with classes today.

"Oh, boy. Data Structures. I rather go through Differential Equations and AP Calculus than that again... well, I'm done for today. Lemme think... do I have any other assignments? *checks his daily planner* Okay... ten-page essay due in two weeks and an lab report due next Monday. Manageable."

Jackson just went into his dorm and dropped onto the bed, sleeping for a bit...

"Hello, Jackson."

You can do the math from here.

"WHAT THE?! YOU! What! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I believe I need your assistance on something. It's pretty big, it requires all four of us."

"Four?"

"We recruited the Pink Ranger from Brazil. I recruited the Golden Ranger from an Indian Reservation. I'll tell you about it on the way there."

"Uh... you know, alright, since I have nothing going on, I'll go. BUT on one condition, we try to get this done as fast as possible?"

"It's an standard covert op, we get in the enemy's operations base, gather the necessary info and get out with minimal casualities."

"Why do I have this feeling things are gonna go wrong?" replied Jackson in an worried tone.

"Don't worry, Jackson. We got the supercomputer working on it along with two ex-special forces members conjuring up an plan."

"That's how things always go wrong..."

They both teleported out of his dorm and little did both know, a guy in the room woke up and simply said

"The fuck was that?"

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The two teleported and Jackson was once again in the secret hideout. Jackson then saw two females, very distinct from each other. One was fairly muscular, but surmised she was close to his age and to add, she was partially Oriental with brown skin. Clothing-wise, she looked fairly plain: wearing jeans, sneakers, a blue undershirt with an plaid overshirt and an small necklace around her neck.

The other one looked older, most likely around Jesse's age, mainly had brown hair with an face that gave off an positive aura. She was slightly different: she had an green shirt with short sleeves and some cargo pants with boots, signifying she had military experience or an outdoorswoman type.

"So, you must be Jackson." said one of the girls.

"Yea... that's me... and you are?"

"Maritza. Maritza Silverwolf."

"So who's the other on-"

"The name is... Catalina Hashimoto." said Catalina, but her accent is becoming less noticeable now.

"Jackson. Jackson Huxley."

"Hello, Jackson Huxley."

"Who was that?!"

"I am Alpha-7. Don't you remember?"

"Wait... now I remember. You're the supercomputer. What the hell type of software do you run on?"

"Save that for later. Alpha, do you have the planned routes for Hypervector?"

"Yes. It seems the Hypervector offices are quite large. Your objective is five floors below the surface floor. It can only be accessed by high-level executives or research directors.

There are security officers posted in the lobby and where your objective is. Each one is lightly armed, the main equipment being a M9 pistol and a walkie-talkie. In addition, your best course of action is to sneak in from the back of building."

"Least amount of security, right?"

"It will also get you to your objective easily. Delivery trucks seem to always be transporting new material for their project."

"So, we'll all be sneaking onto a truck?"

"It looks like it, Jackson. However, if we ever come across security. We'll need to take them down non-lethally."

"One recommendation: Use stun batons to quickly KO any security officer you come across."

An panel-like machine opened up from the wall, revealing four batons and an switch, an switch you would see on a digital multi-meter. Each Ranger picked an baton up and Jackson, turned the switch and asked

"What is it supposed to do?"

"These batons are Small-Force Tonfas, the switches on them let you increase the intensity of the electroshock. Look at the settings. On one end, the symbol is a 1 colored blue and on the other end is an 10 colored red. 1 being the equivalent to being shocked by static electricity. 10 being an shocked by an unstable generator. I recommend setting the intensity at four, it will KO any enemy."

"What's the... gameplan?" said Catalina.

"I'm glad you asked that. If we look at this schematic, we'll be coming in from the back on a delivery truck. When we're unloaded into the cargo bay, we find an security guard and get an access card to get down there. Once we're there, this is where Jackson comes in."

"Wha? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you're supposed to hack into Hypervector's systems, then steal whatever they're working and put it into an USB and we'll destroy it, setting their plans back."

"WHAT?! You think. I am. A hacker? Okay, I did some hacking when I was younger, but that was to pay someone back. You're talking about hacking into a corporate computer system and stealing an specific file."

"Oh... crap... I hadn't thought... dammit." replied Jesse while Catalina facepalmed.

"If I may be of some assistance. Jackson, I will guide you through the hacking steps. However, I can only do it for a limited time." said Alpha-7.

"Alright, you better." nervously replied Jackson.

"So, everyone's set on the plan?"

"Yup" said everyone in unison.

"Take us to Paris."

The whole group teleported in a white light and found themselves fairly far from the Paris metropolitan area.

* * *

**Île Saint-Louis, France**

The Rangers were in a fairly small town, every building looked like a townhouse and another fact: they were surrounded by water. Catalina quickly figured it out and said in a deadpan way without any accent

"We're on a island. A very small island."

"Punch the guy who worked on the teleportation technology?"

"Definitely."

"Well, any Hypervector presence would be good at this point."

In their luck, they saw a group of delivery trucks with the Hypervector symbol on it. They kept their eyes on the group and slowly followed them. In a few minutes, they stopped and in a open window opportunity, the team managed to get close to one and hop in without anyone noticing.

"Deja vu." quietly said Jesse.

"Our first covert op and things are going well." said an less nervous Jackson.

"So... what should we do to pass the time?" said Maritza, albeit awkwardly.

"Well, since we're a team, I guess we can start by telling each other our stories. So... who's first?" said Jesse.

"I guess I can start first..." said Catalina.

She started that she was an oprhan, the only family memento she had was an necklace with the initials C.S. on it. The owner took her in and raised her like his own daughter. In the harsh life of the favela, she took up street fighting as a means to gain money and defending herself. Unsurprisingly, she made some enemies, some always wanting to beat her so they could get a rep.

She also mentioned that her adoptive father mentioned that an woman with sunglasses dropped her off to him and from what was gather, he said she looked 30 and also she had an wealthy upper-class vibe to her and it was safe to assume she was Japanese because of the accent she had when speaking Portuguese.

"...and that's my story. I'm an orphan who might be related to some wealthy family." said Catalina, albeit shy about it.

"Wow... I don't know what I can say..." replied Jesse.

"You don't miss your family that much?"

"Well, I'm curious at times. Otherwise, I can't miss them. I never really knew them at all. For all I know, they could have been one of those snobby families."

"I see... so who's next?" said Maritza.

"Well, I guess it's time for me, then." replied Jackson.

Jackson goes into his story, he explains the reason why works so hard besides maintaining his scholarship is not to end up like some of his relatives, his father's sibilings who squandered their hard-earned salaries on trivial things. His father, a aeronautical engineer and supervisor for the multinational giant, BAE Systems worked his son very hard for two reasons:

1. Avoid the fate of his elder siblings.

2. He sees Jackson's potential.

"That... that's my story. My story before you inducted me as an Ranger."

"I'm kinda curious, Jesse. What's your story?" replied Catalina.

"Well, you know my military background. I guess I can tell you what inspired me to join Her Majesty's armed forces."

Jesse plans on telling the three... however, the truck stops and the team gets ready.

"Maybe later..."

On the outside, the truck they're in is backing into the cargo bay area and the driver simply gets out of the truck to go on his lunch break. The back door opens and it reveals four security officers checking the material.

"3... 2... 1... now."

In what seems to be five seconds, the four instantly get KO'ed and best of all, not a peep was made. Jackson frisked the officers for anything useful and found an access key and progress was made.

"Well, that was easy. Now, where would the elevator be?"

"I think it's over there, next to the security officer's post, just need to make an left over there. But, we need to be stealthy about it." replied Jesse.

The team simply moved and found the elevator and saw an access panel which required the access key, he simply slid it through and then the elevator opens, the team enters and it closes automatically and it is a going on a one-way trip down to their objective.

When the doors slid open, it was nothing but a narrow hallway leading to a large area. The team simply walked through and saw what shocked them all: it wasn't some big testing lab and all, it was much more in scale. They were on a bridge and saw gigantic spheres storing some of Hypervector's leading projects, ranging from the following sights: a huge row of combat exoskeleton suits organized in terms of height and sheer power and the last one, an giant ship which resembled an highly advanced aircraft carrier, but the difference is that it could fly.

"What the fuck..." said Jackson.

"This is something out of science fiction... hell I think any fan of sci-fi would be fainting at this point."

"I have no idea whether to be in awe or in fright." said Catalina.

"Where do we start?" said Maritza.

"I say... oi, Jackson. Do you have Alpha on comm?"

"Uh..." answered Jackson.

"I am here." spoke Jackson's Ultimo Morpher.

"Never knew you could do that."

"I can only this sparingly. Your objective should be in an giant sphere, third one on your right. It is very hard to miss."

"Uh... which one?" said Maritza.

"I think... Alpha means... that one... the one I'm pointing to..." as Jackson points to the objective, which is completely different. It's not some combat exoskeleton, but an gigantic humanoid mecha, fairly slender and if anything, it looked more like something out of a fighting game because of its menacing appearance.

"We should be getting that info now..." said Jesse. Jackson then spotted an computer terminal at the far side of the bridge, to be on the safe side, Jesse sent Catalina to escort him and while that was happening. Maritza and Jesse were dumbfounded on what to do.

"How exactly are gonna destroy that?" said Maritza in a shocked tone.

"Uh... 50 tons of dynamite?"

"Without attracting attention..."

"What the hell are they building? The next-generation for future wars? The Adversary is smarter than I thought. He's giving resources to Hypervector to help make his takeover for Earth easier. In addition, these gigantic mecha are his new toys... oh my God... "

"What?!"

"If the Adversary is a devious bastard... he might order Hypervector to sell these weapons to militias or terrorist groups to start up proxy wars..."

"Jesus... we have to destroy these weapons somehow."

"Jackson! Are you done yet?"

"No, not yet, mate!"

Jackson put an USB drive in the terminal and with Alpha's help, he proceeded to hack the system, going through various project files and then finds his objective: Project Hyper-1. He quickly downloaded it into the USB and then took it out quickly.

"Good. We're good to go."

"Alright, then."

The team quickly left and then went up the elevator, but little did they know, the terminal recorded the hacking attempt and an silent alarm went off. The group got into the elevator and in case, armed their batons because for all they know, an silent alarm could have been given.

The elevator doors slid open and much to their surprise, nobody was there. It all seemed too easy... Jesse kept an eye out in case and the team exited the building and went into the Paris metropolitan area, blending into the crowd.

* * *

**_Sword of_ Khan**

"I believe it is time to send in Zisa." replied the Adversary. He sent the message to Autarch Sidonis and he sent the message to Zisa himself. Sidonis himself prepped his field commander with protective armor and then gave him ceremonial blades for what he partakes as another battle...

Zisa is then put into an re-entry-proof pod and could be aimed at any location on Earth.

"Aim for Paris, France. Let's see what the Rangers could do, especially the Pink Ranger whom I haven't tested in battle yet."

The pod is sent onto the Earth...

"This fight should be interesting..." said the Adversary.

* * *

**Paris, France**

The city of Paris was being busy. However, that would be shattered when one family saw what appeared to be a shooting star...

It landed near the Eiffel Tower and there was a decent-sized crater as a result of it. The pod opened up and an azure-skinned humanoid with small horns resembling antlers came out of it...

"Let the games begin..."

* * *

_Review. _

_Well, well, looks like Hypervector has creating an giant mecha and other weapons for future warfare. What reprecussions are going to come from this?_

_It seems the Rangers will have their first real battle in the form of Galen Zisa. Will they triumph or will they fall?_

_What are The Adversary's true plans for Earth?_

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	15. One Thing Leads To Another

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. The monsters mentioned in here belong to Toho Company, not me.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Paris, France**

The blue-skinned fighter was armed with an futuristic pistol, twin ceremonial blades (resembling schmitars) and protective combat armor. His eyes glowed an orange color and steam came from his body, in a few minutes, the tourists and civilians were feeling extremely sweaty and suddenly, one suffered an heat-stroke and everyone in the surrounding area ran as fast as they could.

"So this is Earth... it seems very foreign, the architecture is nothing special though, I seen much better on other systems which I helped conquer." said the blue-skinned fighter, Galen Zisa.

"Now, I need to find the Rangers." said Zisa as he walked casually, ignoring the Eiffel Tower melting and then kept walking on his way to find his rivals...

In the span of a few minutes: National Police vans arrived on the scene and out of the vans came RAID officers with riot shields. One captain and RAID officer, Richaud spoke into the megaphone

"Mettre vos les mains au sol. Tu dois environ cinq secon-"

Zisa simply sliced through several police vans and every RAID officer near him was suffering from extreme heat and for an extra kicker, their shields were starting to melt and the cars were overheating. RAID officers simply shot at Zisa, but he quickly dodged them and even deflected a few at unsuspecting cars or officers. One officer got his leg shot, another got ventilated in the head and one other got one between the eyes.

"My turn." as Zisa pulled out his large combat pistol and then fired at police vans which resulted in explosions, engulfing some officers in flames and in response, RAID were pulling out the heavy weaponry, ranging from an heavy sniper rifle to the heavy machine gun.

Every able RAID officer were firing on Zisa who simply turned up the heat, it was so intense, that bullets aiming for him were melting before they reached him and then he fired, killing multiple RAID officers...

* * *

**European Branch of Hypervector**

"What the hell is going on?! Makoto!" yelled Sohma.

"Sir, there seems to be conflict near the Eiffel Tower. It seems your partner decided to kick-start his invasion plans."

"No, no. It means the Power Rangers are here... in Paris. Fuck. Why didn't I see this coming?! That reminds me, whatever happened to the mercenaries I was supposed to meet?"

"I have no idea, sir."

"Godammit."

A security officer came and said

"Sohma! There was an breach in the Special Projects Lab!"

"What! What was stolen!?"

"It seems one file was stolen, codenamed Hyper-1."

"Please leave us..." and the officer complied.

"Makoto. What do I do now? My partner is going to have my head for this. Hyper-1 was an prototype, an vanguard for his invasion. If those Rangers have their hands on it..."

Sohma was having a breakdown now, Makoto simply left, the young businessman didn't know what to do... he then called the researchers in the Special Projects Division to finish up the other prototypes.

* * *

**Paris, France**

Maritza and Catalina heard what was happening near the Eiffel Tower, Jackson and Jesse decided to signal Alpha-7 and required some prep for whatever was causing trouble.

"Rangers."

"Alpha. Someone is causing some trouble in Paris. What are we up against?"

"Searching Info... now... this may take a few minutes."

"Alright then... ready, this is our first battle."

The team took combat stances, punched in their codes and yelled

"ACTIVATE!"

All four were covered in their battle-suits, ready to fight. Each one pulled out their dimensional weaponry: blades, war scythes, twin axes and bo staff. In the distance, an blue-skinned fighter with alien hook swords came walking towards them. However, the temperature starting rising and Jackson noted

"Is it me or the more he's coming closer, the more intense it gets... literally."

"Try to ignore it and focus on the battle."

Jesse fired first, but the blue-skinned warrior simply blocked with hook swords, deflecting them into buildings and then goes on the offensive, but Jesse is barely able to parry his blows and then Maritza tries chopping at his back, but she gets kicked by the fighter at the last moment.

Jackson used his war scythes to slice at his feet, then gets a hit and he responds with a horse kick to his stomach, sending him into a truck. Catalina puts away the bo staff and goes for her wrist weaponry: retractable drill blades. Next, she begins with a slash, giving the fighter another wound.

"So, you must be the Pink Ranger. My employer wants to test your mettl-" as the fighter was punched by the Brazilian brawler right in the jaw and sliced part of his leg, making him bleed. However, the heat was starting to get to the team... Catalina then tried punching, but the blue fighter parried her attacks and dropped her on the pavent.

Maritza then fights the blue fighter, albeit to a standstill. Her U.S. Marine Corps combat skills never faltered, but she was beginning to be overwhelmed. She couldn't even use her seismic gauntlets, but managed to land a lucky shot, right in the chest, making him spit out green blood and in a quick moment, She made one final punch into the neck, mainly to paralyze him. However, it didn't work...

"Good. Your combat skills are impressive for the most part, especially the Pink Ranger."

"Who are you."

"I am Galen Zisa, commander of Sunburst, the premier fighting force for Alpha Helios."

"Well-noted. I'll put that on your tombstone." as Jesse fired an shot off, albeit struggling. Zisa blocked that shot and then went on the offensive, knocking out Maritza and Jackson. Catalina decided to go one-on-one with Zisa, she went into an boxing stance and went forward, but was blocked by Zisa's arm at the last moment.

This led to Catalina's strategy: She used her right drill blade, then shoved it into his armor, making a bit of a dent, followed up by a low roundhouse kick to keep him off guard and then a swinging kick to his jaw for good measure. She then noticed something... the glow in his eyes were changing to a lighter color and the heat they were feeling was lessening...

"_So... he's weak in the head... kinda cliche... but works for me!_" as the pink fighter decided to focus on Zisa's protective armor, focusing on certain points and an headbutt keeping him from knowing her strategy.

"I will take seriously then... For Sun-" as Zisa was interrupted by his armor finally being penetrated and three last kicks destroying it permenantly. The female brawler just pulled out her bo staff and then did something that surprised the entire team: the staff had a retractable blade.

"Oh... this is new and I love it so far." said Catalina with a smirk. She then aimed for Zisa's head, smacking it with the flat edge or barely missing with the blade. Zisa was now getting frustrated, he pulled out his hook swords and proceeded with a classic sword fight.

Unfortunately for him, Catalina wasn't exactly the honorable combatant, if he truly knew where she came from, he would be very wary of her. The Brazilian aimed for the leg with the blade, slicing it and then hit him in the stomach and then jumped in the air for a chop aiming for the eye.

"That's it! I'm through testing you! I just want you dead!" as Zisa pulled out his heavy pistol and fired on Catalina who barely blocked the firepower.

"_So... fighting for real now... Well, you give me more reason not to hold back now._" thought her as she put away her bladed bo staff and pulled out the retractable drills and then proceeded to dodge every shot coming at her and then landed a couple of hits in Zisa's stomach and then she proceeded to further injure his wounded leg with kicks and elbow strikes.

"Now for the finale." as Catalina proceeded with a basic kickboxing combo while Zisa was wounded/dazed. Two jabs into his face, drills included and an enhanced roundhouse to his face, knocking him flat on the pavement.

"I... chearhy umderenistmated ou..." said Zisa as his face looked like it went through an session with an champion-level kickboxer. Catalina simply walked away because she won the fight, her opponent was beaten beyond repair and whoever The Adversary was, he was clearly watching.

"What... the... hell..." said an dumbfounded Jesse.

"Well, I'm sure my father did tell you I got involved in the street fighting circuit." said an satisfied Catalina.

"You just pounded an alien warrior with just your bare skills. I mean, who the hell taught you!?"

"Well... I did watch Vale Tudo fights... multiple lutadors and I taught myself with the help of amigos of course..." admitted Catalina while Jesse noticed her accent was barely there, though she did Brazilian words.

"From what I saw, street fighting mixed with Kickboxing and Muay Thai."

"That's not all actually."

"Well, doesn't matter, we beat the bad guy and we can-"

In the span of five seconds, Zisa got up and said

"YOU THINK THIS IS OVER?! I'm just an preview *coughing up blood* of what's to *coughing* come. The Adversary will have-" were his final words before he passed.

"We should get out-" as he was interuppted by battalions of not French National Police, but something more. They were surrounded by French military police and most of all, their premier special forces unit, GIGN.

"You have to got to be fucking with me... Is there an time where I won't be tailed by an special forces unit?"

* * *

**Silver Hills**

The entire team were watching the news because there was nothing better to do and it was on their break. In addition, the MI5 agent was fairly sleepy until there was breaking news and said

"You have to got to be fucking with me."

The two commanders, Eric and Wes just saw what was happening, they even saw the Crimson Ranger and his Pink ally being surrounded by French special ops.

"Jeez. Hard to believe they're on edge."

"What the hell type of alien is that..."

"Better question is, what abilities did that thing have?"

* * *

**Paris, France**

The GIGN and the National Police surrounded the Rangers and they couldn't do much about it. Maritza and Jackson were out cold. Jesse and Catalina were in a vice...

"Alpha, get all four of us back to HQ. Now." said Jesse.

In a bright light, all four disappeared and the GIGN were dumbfounded on what just happened.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The Rangers were safely transported back into the laboratory. Jesse took both Maritza and Jackson to the infirmary. Catalina decided to cool off by going into the newly set-up Combat Room. Jesse, on the other hand sat at a table and slammed his fist in frustration...

"Who the hell was Zisa? What the fuck is Sunburst?"

"I may be able to answer that."

"Oh, please tell me so." snarked Jesse.

"Zisa was an Alpha Helian. An blue-skinned humanoid race with thermal manipulation abilities. The one you encountered was the commander of Alpha Helios' premier vanguard force: Sunburst."

"Tell me about them. We barely beat him... only Catalina was able to stop him. That and it explains the extreme heat rise we all felt."

"Alpha Helians usually send out an thermal field on 5 mi, changing from extreme heat to extreme cold. You can tell by the color change in their eyes. They usually regulate through their sweat glands so the process is easy to handle for them.

Unsurprisingly, that is their weakness and also if you hit in the cranium, you will alter their thermal fields quite a bit."

"So, that's why Catalina went for headshots..."

"Sunburst. Every Alpha Helian who shown off extraordinary combat skill on the field will be an potential candidate to be an member of Sunburst. The initiation is brutal: the last candidates must fight each other on an lei tai ring, using only pure hand to hand combat. The winner will become an member, the loser will be barred from ever joining Sunburst because they have revoked that right."

"Talk about brutal. So why are these warriors working for The Adversary?"

"The Autarch of Alpha Helios as of recent, decided to join him out of fear. The entirety of Alpha Helios reluctantly pledge their loyalty to him."

"Any other races I should be wary of?"

"It seems the prime ones he uses are the Draconians, Archimantians and the Trujigillo, an hive mind race."

"Explain. Go one by one."

"Draconians. They are basically humanoid dragons, but are seperated into two subspecies: One that is bipedal and the other is more centaur-like. It is an savage culture, but they have recently become much more organized. They now have small war cruisers for siege warfare, taking over other planets and enslaving others. Something Earth doesn't need."

"Tell me, who are their leaders?"

"The leader is an Emperor Amaru, an Dragotaur (centaur-type) who united the warring Draconian tribes into becoming an warfaring empire. However, he has been creating experimental Super-Draconians, stronger than most normal ones. His premier: Empdra."

"He sounds like a lovely fellow. Empdra must be the loyal type."

"Actually, he freely offers his service to the emperor in return for a mate. As of recent, he is in control of the Dragonflight, the space warfare division. He's able to call in an small invading force."

"Great... Do they have any weaknesses?"

"The only disadvantage they have is their rage, it can make them lose their focus. However, Super-Draconians don't have that. If anything, you can turn their size against them. The supers are mainly 9 ft. tall, highly scaly and armed with energy weaponry."

As Jesse was getting an explanation on potential enemies, Catalina was training in the Combat Room, fighting simulations of special forces officers and learning fighting styles so as into incorporate them into her combat style. As of now, she mastered Naginatajutsu and Vacon and she has noticed she has been gaining some muscle.

"I think that's enough for now." said an tired Catalina as she dropped into the floor.

In the infirmary, both Maritza and Jackson were slowly waking up...

"Ow... what did I miss?!" exclaimed Jackson.

"Weren't we in France just moments ago? *hiss in pain* Oh, my head." replied Maritza.

* * *

**_Sword of_ Khan**

The entire war council, along with The Adversary were completely surprised by the result. Autarch Sidonis was fuming with embarassment... the fact that the commander of Sunburst was taken down by an teenage girl really damaged his stature.

"My sire... "

"Don't be disappointed. There's a lot we can learn from failure. In addition, it seems that the Pink Ranger is quite the scrapper. Whoever was behind the Ultimo Morphers outdid themselves..." said The Adversary who was surprisingly impressed.

"May I interject... Lord" spoke Emperor Amaru.

"Please, you don't have to call me Adversary the entire time. I feel my other name, Hyperior will suffice."

"Yes, Lord Hyperior. I believe it is time to send in Empdra."

"Now, now. I can't do that. Empdra needs to keep himself under control, but if he goes, I recommend taking an group of Super-Draconians themselves. Armed."

"I will do that, my lord."

"Maybe it's time to send in the Magnavore."

Everyone shuddered at its mere mention. The Magnavore was a formidable sight, it was able to wipe out entire fleets in one swipe and it could grow very large... even above the planet itself. However, Lord Hyperior with Ceph's assistance has been enhancing it to be controllable and also be more effective as a WMD.

"But before that, I have one pressing matter to attend to."

* * *

**Paris, France**

Tendou Sohma has been breaking down, one of his projects has been stolen and it was backed by his partner who provided the technology and engineering expertise. In one minute, he got an call on his laptop and saw it was partner...

"How is my partner on Earth doing? Any issues lately?"

"Well... " as Sohma was slienced.

"You were going to use my real name. I told you, I don't go by that name anymore. Anyway, any updates?"

"Well, the flying assault cruiser will be completed tomorrow morning. The Exceed Combat Exo-Suits are completed, now they need to be tested. All your weaponry has been tested yesterday, getting an satisfactory rating."

"What about the pet project, Hyper-1?"

"Uh...umm..."

"What happened to it?" said The Adversary worriedly.

"It... got... stolen..."

"Tendou, Tendou. What happened? All I told you was to keep my-our projects safe and you disappointed me in that."

"I...I can get it back! Just be patient!"

"Your wish has been granted... now, if Hyper-1 is being used by them... I will have your head. Do you understand me perfectly, Sohma?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Now, I recommend using that private army of yours, mainly for your sake." and The Adversary simply left.

Sohma was in an dillemma. But he decided to do this: he called Makoto and asked him to get his most efficient private operative.

"Get me... Karkian."

"My god... him!? The Savage Dog?"

"Yes, him. Get him. NOW!"

Makoto quickly left his employer's office and left Sohma with this question: What the hell do I do now?

* * *

**Angel Grove**

There was Adam Park and two other Rangers with him who just saw the news and he realized something...

"I need to stop those Rangers somehow."

"Tell me how exactly?" snarked an Asian woman.

"It's simple, Cassie. The next time they show up is..."

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"I don't..."

There are times if they really thought they could try to influence one of the Rangers into adopting a less extreme policy. However, that wouldn't be happening for awhile. Why? They all had jobs to go to and their times as Rangers have passed...

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

Jesse finished listening on the alien races that The Adversary has at his disposal and the scariest one is the Magnavore. It seemed like an unholy hybrid of an shapeshifting alien, grey goo and eldritch kaiju.

"Oh my god... how do we kill that thing? You would need at least five Godzillas, a amped-up Grand King Ghidorah and maybe... maybe a highly upgraded Mechagodzilla, specifically Kiryu."

"I take from that response that you're a Godzilla fan?"

"Hell, yeah. Watched those since I was a kid growing up. During my service in Afghanistan, me and a few mates would stick around and watch a Godzilla flick or two when we weren't on duty."

"The Magnavore in summary was meant to be an doomsday weapon by the hive mind planet, Trujigillo. Sent out to any planet for potential colonization, wiping out all life. star fleets fell against it time and time again, the weapon you have in that USB drive could be capable of stopping it..."

"Project Hyper-1, yes."

"Alright then... *puts the USB in* and what you can you do?"

"Not only I'm a supercomputer, but I am an robotic engineer. Mind you, this will take awhile to assemble and modify."

"Alright, then."

As Alpha-7 was constructing whatever would destroy Magnavore, he looked at the time and found it was time to go home. Well, he was still a mechanic. At his job, only decent things were happening to him: He got a small pay raise, enough for him to pay off the rent at the townhouse.

"Raventon, please."

Jesse was simply transported back home and dropped into his bed.

* * *

**War-torn Chechnya**

It was an real battle, an Chechen terrorist group was fighting against an chillingly efficient fighting force and they couldn't do much about it. In one fell swoop, they were killed by an lone commando. That lone commando had an extensive war criminal record. He was a sociopath. A former member of the special forces group, Kaibiles and worked as an freelancer committing a few atrocities in other countries. His former name is long gone, his name is now David Karkian.

As the terrorist group was bleeding, he decided to smoke a cigar and stop the terrorist leader's head in as a form of "I told you so". The rest of the commandos were surveying the area and they revealed their symbol, an spade with cracks on it. They were the mercenary army, Neros, owned by Hypervector.

One Neros commando came up to Karkian and said to him

"Hey, Hypervector wants to speak to you. Personally."

"So, Sohma got himself in a really tight clusterfuck? Hmm... interesting gig. Lemme guess... rival company? Saboteur?"

"No. Just go."

"Alright, alright. But one last thing." said Karkian as he shot an escaping child soldier in the back of the head. "Now, I can go."

Karkian got into a jeep and went off...

* * *

_Review. _

_Zisa is Dead. It just leads to worse things..._

_What type of monstrosity is the Magnavore?_

_Well, a human villain by the name of David Karkian. An sociopathic mercenary/assassin. How will the Rangers deal with this?_

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	16. Aftermath

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**East Asian Branch of Hypervector**

Sohma finally returned to his office in Tokyo, Japan and waited patiently for Karkian. He knew the mercenary well, an former lieutenant in the Guatemalan special forces unit, Kaibiles and then freelancer, even did car bombings on behalf of Los Zetas in Mexico. He was an savage who thrived in battle, but at times his competency came into question... during an covert op, he threw his weapon away and massacred an village forcing his squad to cover it up.

He finally came into his office, his appearance was that of a rugged young man, mainly with spiked-up hair, an semi-crazed face, a longcoat accompanied by inside gun holsters, a azure-colored shirt, brown pants and combat boots. Just his appearance unnerved Sohma and he finally spoke

"So, what's got ya' all riled up?"

"You won't believe me... I need you to steal back an project of mine. A group of thieves stol-"

"Tell me what really happened. It didn't sound like any regular thieves, if they were... what the fuck would they do with your type of project?"

"*sigh*... Power... Rangers..."

"Can you repeat that?"

"Power. Rangers."

"The hell? So you mean a bunch of spandex-wearing fighters snuck into your company, stole one of your projects and disappeared. Does that sound right... at all?!"

"I know, it doesn't. That's the reason why I called you, you might be our only chance against these new Rangers. They're different, they are willing to kill and also..."

"You're just making this more interesting. Now, what can I do to lure them out..."

"What resources do you need?"

"Are any of your projects up and running?"

"Our combat exoskeletons are up and running. We have two types: Paladin Zero and Alternative Vent. Why?"

"You need to test them, I can kill the Rangers. It's a win-win."

"Okay... don't make me regret this."

"Sohma, you won't."

Karkian and Sohma shook hands on this deal. He then sent the merc into the Training Room for diagnostic tests for his health and his combat skills.

* * *

**Raventon, England**

Jesse just recently got back from work, working on an high-level job: fixing an businessman's Rolls-Royce. For him, it was quite the challenge, but he managed through it and completed said job. It was his first time seeing an vintage car before. Now, he's back in his room at the townhouse.

"After all this fighting... I wonder what day it is? *looks at the calendar* holy... tomorrow's Saturday. I hope everyone else is doing fine."

Jesse went on his laptop and checked the news and this one article and the headline:

**SPECIAL TASK FORCE CREATED TO TAIL POWER RANGERS**

"The hell is this?"

Jesse read and saw that said task force would comprise of special forces officers, led by two veteran Rangers: Eric Myers and Wes Collins. In addition, a MI5 officer and an Raventon PD detective would be joining in too. This filled Jesse with a sigh, seeing now he has to be careful in his hometown too. The special task force, deemed 'Sting' were settled in the U.S. where they not only gain advanced technology to fight off the Rangers, but also find out their identities and ultimately shut them down.

"_Now I know every superhero feels when they're being chased by law enforcement or in this case, an task force comprised of special forces commandos led by two Rangers you beat up personally._"

Jesse looked at the article and felt something needed to be done. However, that would be ruined by some noisy gangster wannabes...

"Hey, we own dis!"

"You think any spandex-wearing cun-"

They were interrupted by some coat-wearing semi-crazed man who just walked towards them and Jesse said

"Oh, fuck. That guy might get-"

In an split-second, the coat-wearing crazy spat in ther direction, making one of them react pulling out an switchblade, but the crazy simply counter-kicked the wannabe in the hand and then grabbed his neck, snapped it and the second gang-banger yelled

"HOLY FUCK!" as pulled out some pistol. In an split-second, the crazy simply broke his trigger-finger, punched his face and wittily replied

"Shouldn't play with guns..." as he ended with an roundhouse kick.

"_What... the fuck..._" thought Jesse after seeing how the crazy fights.

The crazy simply left out of sight. Jesse didn't know what to think, a potential Ranger or enemy? Little did he know, he went to a established safehouse, courtesy of Sohma and sees the weapons he sent him.

"Sohma, you love me, don't ya?" smiked the crazy, revealed to be Karkian.

"Well, since the first Ranger sighting was in this town. Might start causing havoc first thing in the morning."

* * *

**Raventon, England  
Time: 7:30 AM**

There was an coat-wearing vagabond in a local diner and then a waitress simply asked for his order and he stated

"An steak omellete with a side order of pancakes. Please."

"Right away, sir. Anything to drink?"

"I want an Coca-Cola... please."

In the span of 30 minutes, he got his meal and drink. He ate it up fairly quickly, then in about five seconds, he pulled out twin pistols and fired the waitress.

"Thanks for the hospitality. Now, all of you, get in the kitchen. NOW!" as he exclaimed it with a shot.

In the distance, tons of Raventon police surrounded the diner and one said

"Whoever's in there, come out with your hands up!."

Nearby, Jesse saw that the diner was taken hostage and saw the crazy from the other night.

"Oh, shit..."

He then transformed into the Crimson Ranger and noticed that the gun-wielding crazy saw him and he quickly smiled, pulled out twin pistols and he fires out the window, bullets going into cars and some blowing up indicating whatever ammo this psycho had... it was powerful.

"So, the hero makes his entrance... good."

"Step away from the hostages... and we can settle this."

"Hmm... lemme see, me betraying my employer... Nah." as he fires more on him. The moment he runs out of ammo, he pulls out an modified MP5K and fires upon the policemen. In an split-second, he goes up to him and breaks his arm, then throws him out the diner and the crazy just laughs.

"Hehehehe...this is getting interesting! Finally, a real battle."

"You just took people hostage! Threatened their lives!"

"All this to get you out in the open. I'm pretty impressed you broke my arm, giving yourself an advantage. I haven't introduced myself, how rude... the name's David Karkian."

"I could care less."

"Noted" as Karkian simply fired. Jesse dodged his shots, then went for a non-lethal punching combo. However, Karkian turned tail and ran.

In a few minutes, Karkian went into his established safehouse, a small out-of-the-way apartment and then saw the weapons he had and simply smirked in response.

"Time to up the stakes a bit."

He came out of the safehouse, highly armed with several combat pistols, an holstered MGL-140 grenade launcher, a combat shotgun and covered in Kevlar armor. In the next minute, he opens fire on Jesse who manages to dodge each shot, but notices that Karkian is a adept marksman. It's time to fight fire with fire, Jesse uses his wrist-mounted guns and fires on him, but he runs alongside him.

"I'm out, say hello!" as Karkian uses the MGL-140 to fire on random buildings and Jesse.

"_Oh, fuck. Civvies are gonna get injured!_" thought Jesse. In six seconds, he goes up to Karkian, but gets an blast from his shotgun. However, Jesse pulls out the dimensional swords and slices the shotgun in half, shocking the psycho. But then he uses every combat pistol he can... but Jesse blocks every short with sword strikes, even deflecting some into Karkian's body armor.

"What the?" said an dumbfounded Karkian as he got his face pummelled by Jesse and the final jab sending him into the safehouse. He then managed to find the combat exo-suit, specifically the Alternative Vent one. He opened the suit and entered in it. He was connected into it and felt his arm get better.

Jesse was punched by an cyan-colored robot, but it was different. It looked like futuristic armor, very sleek and slim. He had his face nearly covered, but he modified it with a flame paint job and Jesse noticed his bigger hands were peculiar. In addition, his helmet had a bar-code motif going on.

"Look, no guns." said Karkian as he raised his metallic hands which unloaded explosive bullets, harming Jesse, sending him into a parked truck. Jesse gets up, albeit with difficulty and decides to fire back at Karkian, the bullets only leaving dents in the armor. However, the Crimson Ranger quickly comes up with this idea... he dashes to the side, bringing out his dimensional blades and slashing at him, leaving scratches and then trips Karkian with a leg sweep. The psycho recovers from that and brings the fight to him, using hand to hand combat.

Karkian punches Jesse in the stomach, but he counters and punches him in the face, leaving an mid-sized dent into his helmet, thus breaking his nose. Next, he stabs the psycho in the leg with a sword and Karkian responds with a side kick into the thigh. Both reel in pain, but the two react differently. Karkian gets more excited, slowly forgoing any thought of strategy or tactics while Jesse tries to focus on the battle and keeping his emotions in check.

Karkian dashes toward Jesse with a jab, the latter side-steps and aims for the chest with a focused strike, making blood squirt out of his chest because of the strike's intensity and then when Karkian tries for a roundhouse, the crimson fighter goes for a roundhouse kick defense and injures his leg further with a submissions technique. Karkian gets him off, albeit struggling in pain and then prepares his metallic hands for enhancing striking power... he punches the ground, sending an localized quake. However, Jesse decides to do the one unexpected thing: He grabs the truck wreckage with his bare hands and smashes Karkian with it. He still gets up, still determined, but Jesse grabs his arm, elbows him and breaks his arm along with some of the armor.

"Wait... what!? He broke through!?" exclaimed an surprised Karkian. Jesse then pummels the psycho while he's distracted and then headbutts him, making the helmet crack along with his nose. This enraged Karkian who yelled out

"Oh, that's how you want to play it, fine!"

Karkian simply unloads on several houses after losing his temper. He didn't care who got killed, he was enraged and then saw tons of people running in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL!? They had nothing to do with this!"

"This is a war now, they're at the wrong place... heheheh, reminds me of Chechnya. Man, I loved killing people. Plus, I get money for it anyway. Good ol' atrocities, they keep wars going... You know, you coul-" were the last words he said before Jesse punched his face, grabbed his neck and kept pummelling until the helmet shattered. He saw his face, the same crazy, added with bleeding nose, bruises and some missing teeth.

"There's a difference between you and me. I kill those who harm innocents, especially your real boss, The Adversary. You're just some petty psychopath who gets off on murder."

"Oh...yea..." as Karkian decided to aim not at Jesse, but at a school bus. The bus exploded, but what Jesse shocked him the most, even more than what he saw during his service in Afghanistan. Dead children and kids who were screaming and crying in pain... this made Jesse tear up and Karkian hit him in the head and then Karkian's oncoming kick was blocked and surprisingly, his leg was broken along with the armor.

"AGHHHH! Ow...ow... *hiss in pain*... What? No banter?" said an worrying Karkian.

Jesse simply said nothing and pulled out his dimensional blades and in possibly the most frightening example of tranquil fury: He cut off Karkian's right arm and his injured leg, making him scream in pain. The psycho was de-fanged metaphorically, he then became worried as Jesse walked up to him and simply

"You'll live... WITH A LIMP!" as he stomped on Karkian's good leg, breaking the bone and simply walked towards the burned children and found two surviving kids, one girl who fainted from shock and a boy who fortunately had minor burns. He took them away from the wreckage, found a scared bystander who saw it all and said

"Take care of these kids."

"Uh... yes. Are there any others?"

"No..." sadly replied Jesse.

"You defeated that psycho though."

"But I could have stopped him sooner..."

Jesse simply left and disappeared and left the bystander bewildered. In the span of a few minutes, Raventon PD showed up and then surrounded Karkian with one of the police officers saying

"We got you now, you son of a bitch."

One detective saw the bystander and asked

"What happened here? Can I take your statement? What's your name?"

"It's Harold Rajakan. Rajakan. I'll tell what you happened... a tragedy happened..."

* * *

**Angel Grove**

On the news, three former Rangers: Cassie Chan, Adam Park and T.J. Johnson saw what happened in Raventon, England. They were horrified at what happened: dead children, a vigilante Ranger and a psychotic mercenary putting the town in harm's way. The three wondered... What could they do?

"I'm going to England... I will find that Crimson Ranger."

The three now devolved into a argument on what to do, what they could and the impossible. Adam wished the other Rangers could be here to see what they could do, but that's impossible.

* * *

**Mariner Bay, California**

There was a group of young people eating at a Subway and were watching the news until being interrupted by breaking news and the headline:

**_COLORED VIGILANTE SEVERELY INJURES_ _PSYCHOPATH_**

"This is Adeline Becker. The top story is in England and what we have here is an tragedy. Moments ago, Raventon PD came across a bloodbath. However, the worst part: a schoolbus full of children was blown up by some explosive bullet. One eyewitness indicate that the psychopath, unknown at this time was responsible for blowing up the school bus and two children survived.

One Lily Blake, age 9 and one boy, Charlie Garrison, age 8 were the survivors. The eyewitness, who asked for his identity to be unknown claimed that the colored vigilante saved those two kids from further injury and I quote: "Almost murdered the f &$er."

No one knows who is the colored vigilante, but there has been an ongoing investigation on this matter. Again, this was a horrific tragedy and we hope the families of the victims can make it through. They need all the help they can get.

This is Adeline Becker, signing off."

The entire group, who wore rescue jackets stopped eating their lunches and were shocked at what happened. The leader of the group, an devoted leader and experienced firefighter spoke up

"What the... what just happened?"

"I have no idea on how to feel..." said the Asian member.

"I hope he doesn't come to Mariner Bay. He won't be getting a warm welcome from me." said a African-American cowboy.

The group, known as Operation Lightspeed were trying to grasp what motivated the colored vigilante. However, that would have to wait, there was a emergency.

* * *

**Asian Branch of Hypervector**

Sohma has heard the news. Pissed is a understatement. In his office, he was throwing a tantrum and wondered how the hell Karkian got himself almost killed. He had the tech, but one of those Rangers practically butchered him and left him with a limp...

"I need to kill him... prevent anything leading back to me. Wait, maybe I don't have to kill him... yes... yes..." said Sohma as he deviously smirked.

In a few minutes, he orders a small TAC team comprised of Neros field operatives and ordered them for this objective: Rescue David Karkian.

"Makoto, I think it's time for my personal project... Operation Geist Echo. This will not only make Karkian not only efficient, but my trump card..." said the businessman as he deviously rubbed his hands.

He went into the Special Projects Division and got to work on Geist Echo... going over previous designs and combining them into one exo-suit, one that is fully capable of being both a one-man army and also invisible infiltrator.

"Why stop there... I think it is time to test out those prototype weapons I commissioned in France. They're 94% done. This should put me back in The Adversary's favor."

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

"So... Sohma decided to go behind my back and act on his own. I'll give credit where credit is due. This David Karkian made for a entertaining brawl. But he was defeated..."

"I have one question, my lord."

"You may speak, Amaru."

"Since you are done testing each of the Rangers' combat skills, may I suggest sending in a invasion force?"

"Amaru, good suggestion. I believe it is time to send in invading teams. Sidonis, Amaru. I want you to send an force of Sunburst officers and Dragonflight special ops agents to Earth."

"What about personal enforcers? Don't you have any more of them?"

"Actually, yes. Treacheron, I require your presence."

An blue-white samurai-type swordsman with manta ray-like wings walked towards him and kneeled before him, albeit reluctantly. He then rose up and replied

"What may I do for you, my lord..." said with venom.

"I want you to invade one certain town on Earth. Your mission is to spread chaos and fear, let them know we are here."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The two healed up and recently heard what happened in Raventon via info from Alpha. It told them what happened and the unfortunate news: Karkian may or may not be dead. The supercomputer searched up info on David Karkian and everyone saw his war crimes:

- ethnic cleansing  
- demolishing villages  
- terrorism  
- illegal use of torture  
- killing non-combatants  
- bombings  
- arson  
- mass homicide

The countries he was in committing these atrocities: Guatemala, Croatia, Chechnya, Somalia, East Timor and Columbia. He worked for anyone really, ranging from his old superiors at Kaibiles to FARC. Worst part of it: He enjoyed it and one time, he massacred an entire group of UN troopers doing protection detail. Why? Because he could.

Everyone shuddered at what Karkian did... the revelation of this made do this: go into the Combat Room and train harder to fight monsters like him. Maritza and Jackson sparred together without smiles on their faces and even used weapons in this fight.

To add to this spar, Alpha suggested training in new fighting style to expand their unarmed combat expertise and also help them gain control over their battle-forms, if they ever come.

* * *

**Raventon, England**

Jesse punched his wall in sadness and frustration, he couldn't focus, he let civilians, no, children get killed. He was fortunate enough to save two, but they'll suffering from PTSD.

"Godammit... why?! This is why I left the service! I wanted to avoid that!"

* * *

**Afghanistan 2008**

Jesse, now an Sergeant in the SAS is with the remnants of a Tier One team and three members from his unit, Maj. Witwer, Leonard and Gilroy are in disguise in the middle of a Taliban-controlled town. The objective: Rescue a imprisoned officer from the Special Activities Division and gather intelligence on a Taliban plan.

The unit was in a simple Humvee. Witwer was in the driver's seat, Jesse was driving, the rest were in the back watching the rear and sides for any potential attacks. One member of the surviving Tier One team, Alphawolf, codenamed Kilo said

"This SAD officer should be in the tower."

"How do we get inside? You know, without attracting attention?" replied Witwer.

"Well, me and Jesse will scout ahead. The rest of you follow Worm's lead after I'm done scouting the area."

Jesse and Kilo got out of the Humvee, then went walked around the surrounding area, it was quiet for the most part. Aside from a couple of kids playing ball, no activity of note. They then scout the area, Jesse finds a ton of Taliban presence around the tower, signifying where the target is. It is a small mosque. The unit waits for nightfall.

"Jesse, you understand the plan?"

"Yes, me and you will sneak into the holding area your SAD officer is being held for interrogation. Witwer, Spook, Worm and Gilroy will run interference. They'll be on the ground, being a diversion. Leonard will provide sniper cover from atop that building."

"Good. Also, here's the thing: Command states we have only one hour before they perform an airstrike on this place. I want to prevent that from happening."

The unit went on with their plan, Kilo and Jesse snuck into the holding area via backway, slitting two sentries' throats and then sneaking past patrols and into the higher floors; Leonard set up his high-powered sniper rifle on a rooftop adajacent to the holding area. The rest simply rode into holding area, Spook was on the turret and then unleashed hell on Taliban fighters.

The battle begun. Leonard was picking off Taliban fighters on rooftops and ledges, especially ones with RPGs. Witwer fired out of his seat with a MP5K, Gilroy was taking cover, Worm was driving as fast as he could and Spook unleashed more hell.

In the holding area, the floors were deserted which made getting to the objective much easier. However, there was a chokepoint: five Taliban fighters guarding the target. Kilo simply threw a smoke grenade, confusing them... both operators killed the five and then broke the door down and saw the SAD officer tied up.

"Name?"

"Sgt. Cain, this is PMOO MacDonald. He was seperated from his team while gathering intelligence on the Taliban and their latest false flag op."

Kilo unties MacDonald and he says

"The Taliban...*cough, cough* plan to... *heaving* ambush Firebase Red Dog, getting a strategic advantage over coalition forces."

"What else are they gonna do?"

"Before you broke in, I heard that the Taliban would wipe out this area... it was a false flag op and trap."

"Unfortunately, we have to take you in. That's the objective. Every-"

"We have to evacuate this town... how many minutes we got left?"

"We have only 20 minutes..." as he finished, a huge explosion took place outside and they saw it started already. The three grab the injured CIA agent and bring him into the Humvee on time. However, they were being surrounded by Taliban fighters. Almost everyone spent their ammo, which led to this unfortunate fact: there were more coming.

"15 minutes, Witwer, MOVE!"

The Humvee drove off and what Kilo saw surprised him, a group of F/A-18 Hornets were coming in the distance and this worried Kilo who said

"No, no, no, no! It's too damn early."

The unit managed to get away from the Taliban fighters, killing quite a lot in the process and then coming across a orphanage and seeing two girls playing and one boy sleeping. In those last moments, the bombs hit, taking out the Taliban presence in the area. They could take a breather...

Jesse got out of the Humvee along with Kilo and Gilroy who saw the kids and quickly said

"We have to get these kids out of this town. It's not safe here anymore. Hey, does anyone in our unit speak Urdu?"

"I can." exclaimed Kilo. He went up to one of the little girls, calmed her down and said

"کہ میں یہاں ہوں تم میں سے جو بھی کو چوٹ پہنچانا نہیں کر "

"**اگر تم استاد ہے لئے تلاش کر رہے ہو، وہ اس ہے کے دفتر میں ہے.**"

"What did you ask her?"

"She's in her office. We need to tell the orphanage head that their lives are in danger."

The unit quickly goes into the office and finds the orphanage head, writing up bills and then asks

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Ma'am. We can't stay here any longer. There is a bombing run and you're right by it."

"What-" were the last words said before the bombs hit the surrounding area and were enveloped in a sheet of white. The whole place is somewhat standing, a big hole over it and he saw that Maj. Witwer, Gilroy and Spook dead alongside the orphanage head. He then cursed himself out for not getting these civvies out earlier... However, he came outside and saw the most disturbing thing.

One of the girls was lying dead on the ground with legs missing, the boy with both arms gone and the final girl, covered in dust, but most likely suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder for a long time. Jesse grabbed the surviving girl and took her to safety. He decided to put her in the orphanage, mainly in a still-standing bed and then angrily searched for Kilo...

"KILO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Dammit... this wasn't supposed to happen." said a badly hurt Kilo who was in a ditch.

"WHAT WAS!? That bombing! Why did it happen earlier! Tell me. NOW." exclaimed with venom.

"I don't know, Command thought we wouldn't be able finish on time and they were getting testy about the Taliban having a strategic position."

"You thought. Thought? Peoples' lives. Just ended. Because of YOUR SUPERIORS!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything... we only achieved the objective: Retrieve PMOO MacDonald. Where is he?"

They find MacDonald, slightly injured and decided to wait for a evac chopper. The only survivors of this incident were MacDonald, Jesse, Kilo, Leonard and Worm and they were waiting patiently before a U.S. V-22 Osprey picked them up. In the VTOL, Jesse became bitter and thought to himself

"_I am going for a honorable discharge._"

He could have saved those kids... could he? Maybe. Maybe not.

* * *

**Raventon, England**

Jesse tried not reliving the flashback and knowing he served for another month, going on missions with Tier One teams. He was glad he was up for a honorable discharge and eventually decided to go along with it.

* * *

**Special Projects Lab**

The TAC team that Sohma sent out finally retrieved Karkian's half-dead body and put him into the steel surgery table and Sohma gathered all his best engineers and surgeons for this type of operation.

They would rebuild Karkian. Sohma simply left the room while the engineers and surgeon did their thing. He overlooked the schematics for Operation Geist Echo.

"He would have the best armor, able to stand up to carpet bombing. For weapons... ah, the retractable under-blade would be great for assassination. Melee combat, he would be given retractable machetes. For long-range combat, he would be given three types of weaponry: energy whips, turret hands and modified shoulder-mounted Gauss cannons. He would be given invisibility for two minutes. Yes... yes... this is my trump card."

* * *

_Review. _

_Note: For anyone who thinks Karkian is dead, hahahahahahahaHAHAHA! Nope. He's gonna came back, I'm not one-shotting him. If anything, he's coming back a bit more ticked off._

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	17. Chaos Rising

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**East Asian Branch of Hypervector  
Special Projects Lab**

The surgery was finished. Everyone was exhausted from this event, Sohma was hoping for the best and in a few minutes, they activated Karkian or Operation Geist Echo. In a few minutes, he turned on and his "eyes" glowed a bright blue and he said

"What happened?"

The surgeons and engineers cheered on. Karkian looked at himself, he looked like a mecha fighter and his design shocked him the most: He was a cobalt blue-colored armored man, but he wasn't bulky, he looked like a bodybuilder for the most part and noticed the circuit-based designs on his back, he also extra protective padding on his shoulders and knees. Next, he saw had a aggressive red-colored visor which allowed him to see through walls, heart rates and overall states of health. He had red high-light lines on his arms, chest and legs. He then noticed had a full facemask, a bit like a Knight's facemask.

"Hello, Karkian."

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I simply saved you from the brink of death. You know are the pinnacle of Hypervector's potential. A fully functional cyborg fighter and commando. It's time to test out your new abilities... switch on your machetes."

"What?" said Karkian as he instantly saw serrated machetes retract out of his arms and then saw a target: A dummy. he sliced it like butter and then cut through several cinderlocks with ease. Growing impressed, Sohma said

"Now, test out your turret hands. The next targets are these."

He went outside into a abandoned stadium-turned-testing ground and saw a platoon of commandos, dressed in Alternative Vent exo-suits. He saw a row of buttons, mainly in horizontal rows and pressed the first one which was green. He unloaded on them which pierces their armor, killing a few of them and Sohma said

"Activiate your energy whips."

Karkian pressed a light-red button. Metallic whips came out of Karkian's whips and became energized with a deathly blue glow. He then whipped at the commandos who were electrocuted and for kicks, he ripped the last one's head off. In a few minutes, a modified M1 Abrams tank appeared with two more modified tanks.

"Now, activate your ultimate long-range weapon. The Gauss Autocannons."

Karkian pressed a crimson button, then twin cannons with fairly short barrels rested upon Karkian's shoulders and then targeted them and immediately fired on them. Each tank was destroyed in two-three shots. Karkian grew enjoyed at this and wanted to thank the Crimson Ranger, preferrably with a shank in his back.

He then came back in the surgery room with the surgeons and engineers applauding him with Sohma too. He then said

"Welcome back, Karkian."

"Now, goodbye." as he said when Karkian pressed a purple button on his side, making him turn invisible. In the next three minutes, he slaughtered everyone except for Sohma who quickly yelled in fear and Karkian quickly turned visible.

"This is great, Sohma. I think I can wipe the floor with those Rangers. By the way, are those prototypes finished?"

"Uh... yes. Why? What are you planning?!"

"Simple. I know the perfect test areas for each one."

They reluctantly shook hands.

* * *

**Mariner Bay**

If everyone was under a rock this past week, there was this article:

**SPECIAL TASK FORCE CREATED TO TAIL POWER RANGERS**

Operation Lightspeed were scouted out as potential recruits and each member, in response would think about it first. The leader, Carter Grayson wanted to go over this with the team and then all of a sudden, an alarm went off and the screen turned on.

The screen revealed a flying battleship with manta ray-type wings, but it had a futuristic look to it and the main control room was flat like a Mayan pyramid. This was a new enemy they were fighting... they went out to fight their new enemy.

* * *

**Argus Spear Warship Prototype, _Autumn Sword_**

It was a gigantic warship, big enough to carry a naval battlegroup or two. On each of its wings were autocannons, aiming at the town of Mariner Bay. In the very top of the operations room was the ex-miltiary psychopath and the now timid businessman. Accompanied by a battalion of Neros mercenaries, wearing Alternative Vent combat suits, armed with M249 SAWs, M4 Carbines and combat shotguns.

"What are you planning to do!?"

"Simple, Mr. Sohma. Testing this new weapon. In addition, I need to see how Neros operatives act in your mass-producion A-Vent combat exo-suits."

"ON A CITY FULL OF CIVILIANS!?"

"Couldn't think of anything else. You two, open fire on that building." as two mercenaries operated the artillery and then fired on a skyscraper in Mariner Bay. Civilians were running like ants... Karkian was just enjoying the carnage.

"Battalion Delta, siege." commanded Karkian. Every Neros mercenary simply dropped from the ship and landed safely, leaving a dent in their landing spots, e.g. cars, buses, bus stops, etc.

Every Neros mercenary simply destroyed each building they came across, but one yellow modified Humvee ran over a few operatives with one saying

"What the hell?!"

A few Neros mercenaries were fired upon by lasers and armors were instantly penetrated, then death came when a few were run over. In the chaos, civilians were running from the carnage and then a group of five adults said this phrase:

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

A five-man group of multi-colored fighters armed with sidearms and then opened fire on each armored mercenary, giving controlled bursts and then the mercs grew a brain-cell: taking cover and using two-man tactics on the the multi-colored fighters. However, the red one simply got to the Humvee and got out the blast rifles, known as the V-Lancers for each one.

"Chad, open fire!"

"Alright, Carter. Eat this!"

The blue Ranger known as Chad simply fired upon the mercs and took them out, even destroying their armor too. In the ship above, Karkian was slowly getting displeased and then decided to drop into the field himself...

He dropped from the ship and created a large crater and the multi-colored fighters saw him and then he said

"Ah, you guys again."

"Have we met?" said the red leader.

"Well, your friend did put me in this predicament. I only find it right to pummel your face in for wh-"

"We have rules. We don't kill. We are Lightspeed."

"Lightspeed Rangers? Well, this is getting interesting. I get to fight a Ranger team all by myself." said Karkian as he dashed foward, but the red Ranger simply switched his V-Lancer into Lancer mode and fought him off. However, the next thing would surprise him, machetes came out of his arms and a nasty cut because of it, even piercing the skin.

"Well, I know you're not invincible. Time to turn up the heat." as Karkian pressed the crimson button, making twin autocannons appear on this shoulders and indiscriminately fired on everything, even hitting some of the Lightspeed Rangers and destroying some buildings in the process. He then activated his energy whips and attacked the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

"You ready for a whipping, puto!"

"I fought worse than you. *prepares his V-Lancer* EAT THIS!" as he fires, sending Karkian flying into a bus stop.

"That'll teach you to endanger Mariner Bay." said the Green Lightspeed Ranger.

"I'm pretty sure he's knocked out, Joel." said Chad.

"I'm gonna see it now." said the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Kelsey who impulsively went to the blast area.

"No , Kelsey!" said the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Dana.

It was too late as Karkian kicked Kelsey into the group and stood up from that attack and ticked off would be a understatement.

"You know. Now you just pissed me off..." said Karkian as he turned invisible. The Lightspeed team were dumbfounded until Chad AKA Lightspeed Blue was slashed, then Kelsey was hit with a knee strike and then roundhouse kicked into a car, Dana dodged the strikes barely and then hit Karkian which hurt her hand a bit, Joel then fired on the psycho and saw his invisibility being turned off until he was unloaded on by Karkian's turret hands and the only two Rangers were Dana and the Red Lightspeed Ranger, Carter.

"Well, well."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I'm a mercenary. What do you think?"

"You were paid to destroy this city!?"

"Not exactly, it's to kill the Crimson Ranger who did this to me. But you're close enough to vent my anger on."

Carter and Karkian fought in a vicious round of armed combat with Dana providing long-range cover fire and the psycho was growing more frustrated until Carter tripped him and then jumped from him...

"Time to activate the Trans-Cycle Armor." said Carter and Chad struggled to get up, helped by Dana while providing more cover fire and noticed that Karkian was growing more angry.

"I am now going to skewer each of you alive."

Karkian's arms sprouted serrated machetes and then like a wild animal, he ran towards his prey: Carter. In one fell swoop, a red and futuristic-looking motorcycle side-swiped the psycho and transformed into battle armor for Carter and then proceeded to fire on the psycho, leaving a cloud of smoke and when it cleared... there was nothing there...

SHINK!

Carter was stabbed in the back and Karkian turned visible and stated

"I said skewer." as he lifted him up and threw him against a piece of debris. He turned his attention to Chad and Dana, but Chad hurriedly input a combination on his Morpher and then yelled

"Megabattle Blue!"

He gained a large cannon on one arm and a large water pack on his back. He aimed it at a enraged Karkian and decided to unload on him with freezing water which froze Karkian solid.

In that time, Chad and Dana gathered the rest of the Rangers and decided to retreat in five minutes in their Humvee. In the past hour, Karkian broke out of the ice and decided to wreck the city itself...

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The three Rangers saw what was happening in Mariner Bay and each of them has made great progress, but would it be enough? Jackson's combat skills have significantly improved after learning how mix Kickboxing with his streetwise fighting style. Maritza added Sambo and Wing Chun to make more versatile in combat. Catalina added Muay Thai and Koppo for maximum damage.

"Is everyone ready?."

"Where's Jesse?"

"I don't know, but we can't wait around for him. We have to stop this psycho or kill him if necessary."

The supercomputer complied and sent into the hell that was Mariner Bay. When they were gone, Alpha-7 worked on the new superweapon and was growing very impressed with it and added some necessary modifications.

* * *

**Mariner Bay, California**

The three were in Mariner Bay, then decided to follow the scene of the carnage and after going through several A-Vent squads, they finally found Karkian, a blood trail leading towards him and he said

"Ah, you must be the ones I was hired to kill. Your leader left me a pretty good impression."

"You must be Karkian."

"Yes, David Karkian at your service. You're wondering why I did all this? To test out a weapon."

Jackson didn't take it and dashed forward, wielding his dimensional scythes and slashing the armor which ended in a scratch. He then got hit by Karkian with a energy whip and then sadistically electrocutes him. Maritza and Catalina decide to fight him on, they entered a round of brutal combat. Karkian was a savage fighter and even Catalina felt overwhelmed by his ferocity.

"Tell me where the Crimson Ranger is!"

Maritza simply replied with a seismic-enhanced punch, sending shockwaves into his armor and making him dizzy, but he just went wild again and crazily punched her in the face and then poured on more seismic force which then broke his back. It didn't stop him from fighting, but Catalina aimed from human weak spots.

"You know, I'll leave now." said Karkian as he teleported back to the warship and then smirked at them.

* * *

_**Autumn Sword**_

"Well, that was interesting. Men, operate the autocannons and fire on Mariner Bay's tallest skyscraper."

They fired upon it and chaos only followed. Sohma, though horrified by this collected the combat data and knew The Adversary was watching. The warship quickly disappeared, leaving a loud noise.

The Lightspeed and Last Rangers were in awe because of this. In five seconds, Carter saw their much more menacing armor and the weapons they were wielding and instantly said

"You... you're the colored vigilantes?"

"Is that what they're calling us?" said a surprised Catalina.

"That's a first." said Jackson.

"We'll have to take you in." said Chad

"Wait, we didn't do anything! We just tried helping defend you from that special forces psycho." said Maritza.

"You know something about him, it's more reason we take you in. Come, this situation will get sorted." said Dana.

"Is running a good option, now?"

The Rangers ran as fast as they could. They were in broad daylight and Lightspeed were after them. However, the Rangers were far enough and found a parking lot to hide for awhile.

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

The Adversary sent Treacheron and a squad of Alpha Helian commandos and Super-Draconian warriors into the the gang-filled town of South Central, California and they are causing tons of havoc.

"Looks like the entire town are running like rats, I'm surprised criminal gangs and the LAPD are working together on this..."

* * *

**Raventon, England**

Jesse was trying to forget, he tried watching some TV to get his mind off, but no matter what, it still haunted him. He was flipping through channels until he saw a urgent BBC News special. The headline:

**_INVASION OF_ _CALIFORNIA?_**

He was shocked and saw a blue samurai-style alien leading a squad of Galen Zisa lookalikes and humanoid dragon savages causing carnage through Los Angeles.

"Fuck... no... I have on choice. However, I will need more weapons. Ah, right. The armory at Alpha-7. I'm sure I will get some decent firepower."

He transported himself to Alpha-7 with little time to spare.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

Jesse then went to the armory and gathered a M249 SAW and then combined it with help from Alpha-7 and it warned:

"Warning: I recommend using controlled bursts on enemies like the Super-Draconians."

"No time. Time to combine."

Jesse came back with fairly large metallic armshields which covered a small series of gun barrels which go around his hand like a glove. In addition, his dimensional swords seemed to be glowing and then decided to name the new weapon: Devilhand. He then transported into the chaos that is Los Angeles.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

LAPD SWAT were having the worst day of their lives, they were fighting off the alien invasion, but their weapons couldn't put a dent in their armor. In addition, Crips and Bloods were being overwhelmed by the invaders. One thermal manipulator freezing them without a touch and then shatter them, a huge humanoid dragon ripping through a group of Logan Heights gangbangers like a machete through butter. One SWAT officer considered retreating to a emergency shelter, but the leader at the time, Capt. Davidson denied that.

"We will stand our ground and fight back!"

Davidson and a remnant of SWAT officers were in a wrecked building, firing on the invaders. The only ones helping them so far effectively are MS-13 who are now being slaughtered by dragons...

However, a ray of hope came in the form of red... a crimson armored warrior appeared and fired on the thermal manipulators. It was Jesse who was murdering Alpha Helians hitting each of their weak points. For the surviving few, he cut them all in half.

However, one Super-Draconian in gold armor punched Jesse, sending him into a cop car. He just fired back on the golden behemoth and hit his legs several times, but other low-ranking Super-Draconians came in and were smashing their fists and knees into Jesse. He was in danger of getting killed, he then tried firing, but shot of the high-ranking Draconian's eye and then grabbed half a car and smacked one in the jaw, then used a meter as a club to break another one's teeth. However, he was bleeding... but kept fighting on.

He wouldn't fall.

He would not falter.

He had more fight.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be enough, he got pummeled by the golden Draconian's bare fists and he was heavily bleeding. He didn't get up... the high-ranked warrior said

"This battle had potential."

As they were walking away, Jesse slowly got up, but was different. He stood still and aimed at the high-ranked dragon's legs, making him scream in pain.

"You idiots! Kill him!"

The Super-Draconians went after him, using their brute strength... but Jesse sliced up off one's arm, then pierced one in the heart and unloaded on his head, then for the third one, he ripped both eyes out and unloaded on his head, killing him. The gold-ranked dragon simply harrumphed and said

"The name's Terlurik, Captain of Dragonlight. Remember that on your-"

Jesse simply took a sharp piece of debris and rammed it in his eye, then used various combos on him, keeping him off-balance and delivering the final blow to the brain with downwards slash, bisecting him.

Every SWAT officer was frightened by how deadly the Crimson Ranger was in combat. However, he just ran forward to find his next target...

"So, you must be the new Red Ranger? You fight like a savage warrior... you must fight for something, right? You want kill my lord, The Adversary. As much I want to let you, I can't, I am indebted to him. Let's make this fight quick..." said the blue samurai fighter, Treacheron.

He struck first with his sword, but the Crimson Ranger caught it at the last moment and then slashed his arm bands, his only means of protection. He then used a downwards slice, cutting into him. He then wailed on him with his twin sword attacks, Treacheron is barely able to block and one hit sent him back a bit. Next, the berserker sliced off his fingers and then stabbed his foot.

Treacheron couldn't hold up a good defense, he slurred some words and let himself be beaten by the Crimson Ranger. Next, he spoke

"I can only die peacefully if you can end my life... Ranger."

The Crimson Ranger simply responded in kind and decapitated him with his own sword. He then 'snapped' out of his trance, then saw his work, he grew a bit sick at it, but he dealt with worse during his days as a SAS trooper and officer. He simply teleported out of there and back to Alpha-7.

* * *

**Mariner Bay, California**

The team were still hiding out and then demorphed, going into their civilian forms. They got out of the parking lot and saw the damage that the psychotic Karkian did.

"Damn... just one ship did all that damage. What the hell type of space-age tech are they using?! What type of money does this guy have?" exclaimed Jackson.

"Well, Jackson. Remember Hypervector? Yea, this might be one of their premier projects. A large aerial warship." said Maritza.

"Well, that means nothing. Just more enemies to take down." claimed Catalina.

"We have to think first, Catalina. We can't just go barging guns-a-blazin', that's suicide."

"You got a plan, Maritza?"

"No, I don't have one. The only thing we can do right now is help the victims-"

"And not get caught by those Lightspeed Rangers. Hope they're not like BOPE."

The team simply came out and then went into the metropolitan area of Mariner Bay, trying to help the victims get to a rescue center or the nearest shelter...

* * *

**Alpha-7** **Lab**

Jesse came back dumbfounded on what happened and then the supercomputer blipped up and said

"Remember when Jackson got his morpher?"

"Oh, right... he became a berserker and killed that monster. Wait, you're saying that happened to me!?"

"Yes. What are you feeling now?"

"Fairly tired and my knuckles hurt quite a bit. I remember being smacked around by big dragon-like warriors and then fainting."

"Zero Rush."

"I see. It has its moments then."

"I have one recommendation in case you're battling with The Adversary's enforcers: your battle-form."

"How in god's name can I achieve that?!"

"In order to achieve your battle-forms, you must control your emotions and then press the dark-colored button on the side of your morpher and you must bond with your battle-form. Everyone in your team is capable of doing this, you must tell them. A word of warning: they can only be used four times a day."

"How long does it last?"

"The creators made it last for one hour. To ensure the enemy and his/her forces' complete destruction and to prevent the battleforms from taking over the host body."

"When the hour's up, we automatically go back into our regular Ranger forms?"

"That's correct."

"Where's my team now?"

"In Mariner Bay, a Hypervector-made warship attacked the city and leveled the skyscrapers to the ground."

"Oh, shit... who was in command of that vessel?" asked Jesse worriedly.

"It was him." as a picture of David Karkian appeared on the screen.

"No... no... I butchered that psycho... how did he g-"

"Looks like his employer fitted him with cybernetics and a whole new arsenal.

Solution: End his life."

"How do I do that?"

"From what your morphers recorded. His armor is very high-tech, high-caliber bullets can't pierce it and in addition, it gave him enhanced senses. Others: invisibility, retractable machetes, energy whips, shoulder-mounted autocannons, underblades and turret hands."

"A mechanical one-man army."

"Correct."

"So, risk getting taken over by a super transformation to defeat The Adversary. Sounds like a walk in the park." said a sardonic Jesse.

* * *

_**Sword of** **Khan**_

"Well... a simple mission failed. Treacheron was supposed to spread terror... but he was killed by the Crimson Ranger. If you want something done right, do it yourself. Amaru, I want to send in Empdra and I suggest enhancing him further."

"Yes, my sire." as Amaru was dismissed.

"Crimson Ranger, you stepped onto a entirely new playing field, hope you know the rules of the game. It's win or die. However, Sohma needs to control Karkian somehow. He'll throw monkey wrenches into my plans. He may be entertaining, but I need to get things in order.

Ceph, send a message to my partner on Earth."

The Adversary grew a bit tired and retired to his quarters, sleeping in for today and watching what's on galactic television.

* * *

_**Autumn Sword**_

Sohma got a message and ordered one of his mercenaries to put it on screen and saw Ceph, a gray-like alien who said

"My lord is getting impatient."

"I know, due to my psycho, Karkian commandeering the prototype warship, he tested it on a city full of civilians."

"The other prototypes?"

"They are finished and ready for testing. What would your lord have me do?"

"I believe he wants this..."

A conversation took place between Sohma and Ceph and they discussed what can be tested, any blowback coming from said testing and maybe the possibility of a grand war.

"I believe we understand each other better now?"

"Yes, Ceph. Tell your lord I send my regards. *screen shuts off* Karkian, set course for Mexico. I believe we have potential buyers..."

"Oh, makin' money off the Mexican Drug War? Interesting..."

"We need to get back to Hypervector and pick up my projects."

"One problem with that, I already picked them up and they're a-rarin' to go. I recommend we sell the Paladin Zero exo-suits and the Widowmaker battle tank."

* * *

**Baja California, Mexico**

There was a vicious battle going on, it was a small group of Tijuana Cartel enforcers protecting a large safehouse from their rivals, the Juarez Cartel. They were in the Sonoran Desert. One enforcer, Jose was on a mounted turret, killing off a group of Juarez enforcers. Unfortunately, he got shot by a cartel sniper. Another enforcer, Marcus was protecting a drug stash that he was gonna sell to the highest bidder...

However... the rival group of enforcers were wiped out by a group of lasers and Marcus saw a giant floating ship...

"Que mierda?!"

A cobalt blue armored man came from the ship and simply said

"Gentlemen, I apologize for the intrusion. How would you like it if I told you that I have something that can end your rivals permanently." said a smug Karkian.

The enforcers immediately listened in...

**Several Hours Later...**

The Tijuana Cartel was heavily armed with black hole-type weaponry, railgun lasers and their enforcers were in armored exo-suits. They were ahnihilating their opposition, the Federal Police and the Juarez Cartel. The rival cartel were trying to fight back, but ended up being slaughtered. Police vans were being blown up and Juarez enforcers were being vaporized and ripped to the pieces by the newly-acquired power of the Tijuana Cartel.

"This is great!"

Karkian was simply on top of a building enjoying the carnage and beside him was a laptop and he got a message from a high-ranking member in the Juarez Cartel, requiring help. He smugly accepted his offer and had the money transferred to Hypervector's accounts and told him the weapons would be delivered in about five hours.

* * *

_Review. _

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

**_Looks like Karkian has become a arms dealer and weapons tester. Now we see the capabilities of Hypervector weapons in the wrong hands... where will he go next? Afghanistan? Colombia? Somalia? You will be the judge._**

**_Last Rangers were now found out by past Rangers and they are attempting to take them in..._**

**_Tune in for the next chapter._**

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	18. Escalation

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

Godzilla belongs to Toho.

* * *

**Mariner Bay, California**

Task Force Sting recently arrived in Mariner Bay, investigating terrorist activity and also hearing from Lightspped, sightings of the colored vigilantes. They came out of the modified APCs, decently armed and with Eric being the point man, looking out for danger. All he saw was carnage around and said

"Hell just happened."

"What did intel say exactly?" said Off. Berenthal.

"A giant, floating warship devastated the city and Lightspeed reported a new enemy, a psychotic mercenary with a slight Spanish accent."

"A mercenary in powered armor?"

"Yup."

"Do we have any info on the merc?"

"Presently, no. Off. Karupt." said Cmdr. Collins

"I heard a few things about him, though."

"Enlighten us, Officer."

"I heard he was a war criminal, committing all sorts of atrocities for the highest bidder. He then wiped his real name and goes by a different name now."

"Just terrific. A special forces-trained psycho in power armor."

* * *

**Last Rangers POV**

The team found a few civilians: a ex-shopkeeper, a retired police lieutenant and a college graduate. They were heading to the nearest emergency shelter which was a good distance away. In about one hour, they reached an emergency shelter and simply left them in their care.

"Hey, wait! Why-" said the college graduate before noticing no one was there.

* * *

**Argus Spear Warship Prototype, _Autumn Sword_**

Karkian was enjoying the money that was coming in and decided to go another unstable place and said

"How does Afghanistan sound?"

The ship simply warped to the warzone no sooner than three minutes. He stumbled onto a terrorist training camp and unsurprisingly, tons of terrorist fighters aimed RPGs at him.

"I think you should let me handle this, Karkian."

"Alright. The moment they do something, I'll level this region."

Sohma was dropped near the terrorist leader and he pulled out a knife and yelled why he shouldn't kill him. However, the businessman managed to calm him down and simply said he had a proposal: he wants to help against US-led NATO forces and Sohma wants to collect combat data on his new weapons.

"Do we have a deal?"

The terrorist leader simply shook his hand...

* * *

**Mariner Bay**

TF-Sting found nothing for their investigation.

"You know, Wes. If that Crimson Ranger we fought back in Silver Hills was that powerful, lord knows how powerful he is now."

"You're really getting into this, are you?"

"Yes. None of us would grow that powerful. If anything, that's a sign that things might get worse."

"Clairfy?"

"He deflected a energy shot a while ago. What if he could punch down tanks or worse, wipe out entire divisions with little effort."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

"Alpha. I got one question. When I gave you that mecha project... thing to you. What exactly did you do with it?"

"I simply engineered your combat mecha, the ones they deem Zords."

"Stick with combat mecha."

"As you wish. Your combat mecha has been engineered like this: *shows a schematic* It is classified as a CQS-class."

"CQS?"

"Close Quarters Striker. It's been adapted to your fighting style. I made a few enhancements, though. I added a energy cannon to your chest to compensate for long-range combat. In addition, your wrist-mounted weaponry has three types of ammunition: extradimensional, explosive and anti-armor. To add, it has two modes: manual and full auto.

In close-quarters combat, you will still have your dimensional swords, but they will materialize on a bigger scale and has the ability to slice through oxygen, sending a vacuum slash to your opponent from a distance."

"Holy... this mecha is amazing! One question, how tall is it?"

"Circa 99 meters."

"Holy shit... I have one question, what about the others?"

"The others are actually 100% complete. I completed engineering them and modifying them at least five hours ago. It wasn't exactly hard. In the meantime, look at your combat mecha and tell me what you think of it."

"Alright, then."

He saw the combat mecha, it was less bulky robot and more sleek, armored humanoid with crimson accents on the arms and legs, added by black highlights. In addition, he saw the chest opening and revealing a short-barrelled cannon and saw the head, mainly small and having a razor-sharp visor. To add, there was a twin contour on it, making him resemble a futuristic warrior you would see from video games. However, it had some armor on it shoulders, enough to look like a armored soldier from the future.

"What should I name it?"

"I recommend a strong name."

"Which ones?"

A small list was given:

- Redburst  
- Pyro Joker  
- Maverick Red  
- Antares Hammer

"I like Antares Hammer. Named after the red supergiant star, right? If so, it fits."

"Designation: Antares Hammer."

"Your team should be arriving in t-minus: 3... 2... 1."

In a flash, the team arrives and they are surprised to see Jesse. They all asked where he has been, Jesse explained what previously happened and then revealed the new Zords or combat mecha as he prefers. In addition, he gave them the explanation on the battleforms.

"Wow, so you mean, we have to press a side button to activate a stronger form?"

"Yep. However, it's difficult. There's the risk of losing your mind to the battle-form. Plus, who knows when we have to use them."

"You got a good point, Jesse. But first things first, the combat mechs. What do ours look like? Plus, when we can use them?" asked Maritza with some glee in her voice.

"I believe it is only necessary to use them when our enemy sends a gigantic foe to our doorstep."

"Giant monsters? Like Godzilla?"

"More or less."

The three looked at their mechs and Alpha-7 went on a explanation:

"Maritza, the combat mecha you see here is made from the same design as Project Hyper-1, but it is more feminine. It is classified as a MRS-class. A Mid-Range Slayer. You see that your mecha has larger hands, but with more metal to it. To compensate for your lack of ranged combat, your seismic gauntlets can also send shockwaves into the air or from a distance via hand motions resembling those you would see in various martial arts.

To add, you can dial up the intensity of your shockwaves on a Combat Richter screen, ranging from a small quake to having the sheer power of the San Francisco earthquake, multiplied by 9. All of it in your hands. In addition, your dimensional weaponry will materialize too and now have enhancing cutting power. They can slice through enemy armor like a old sword through a sheet of metal."

"Hot damn! I wanna see this baby."

She saw the mecha, it resembled more of a armored humanoid, but the difference was the head. The head was carrying a Y-shaped emblem on the forehead and had two green piercing eyes and a full facemask. In addition, it has a full body color job, mainly gold, accompanied by black highlights. In addition, the arms are colored blue.

"Any name for it?"

"I have a list:  
- Goldshocker  
- Sunfist  
- Solar Impact  
- Goldflare

Any of them interest you?"

"I say Goldshocker, it just rolls off the tongue."

"Designation: Goldshocker. Catalina, you're up next."

"Okay. I want to know, what type of weapons will I get?"

"Your mecha will be slightly more armored than the rest. Your mecha, like Maritza's has a more femimine shape. It is classified as a MCD-class. Melee Combat Destroyer. Your know your retractable drill blades? Well, you can manifest various drills from your pressure points minus the face obivously. You can use them as projectile weapons too. In summary, your body becomes a weapon itself. For your dimensional naginata, it will materialize and you will use it as freely as you wish."

"THAT. IS. AWESOME." exclaimed Catalina, minus the accent.

"I have a list of names you could choose from.

- Bloody Rose  
- Queen's Vanguard  
- Ultradrill  
- "

"Bloody Rose. It sounds intimidating. I like it."

"Designation: Bloody Rose."

"So, what's mine?" said Jackson.

"Yours is pretty unique. Yours beats out the other in terms of raw power and durability. On the mecha's arms where the elbows are thrusters, mainly used for increased force for your punches. In addition, you have the retractable Katar blades which can cut through even the strongest defenses and in addition, blades can come out of your feet too. You'll be essentially stabbing your enemy to death.

For your dimensional scythes, they are now much sharper for clean kills."

"Holy... shit. Destructive Hero much?"

"I chose a list of names you can use:  
- Azure Exceed  
- Cerulean Slash  
- Cygnus Shrike"

"No. Azure Shrike would be fine. The combination just sounds more appealing and actually more boss."

"Fair enough. Designation: Azure Shrike."

"So these mechas are in summary, walking WMDs?"

"In essence, yes."

"Well, hope we don't wreck the world too badly then. That and I think a giant-"

Alarms were ringing loudly and then several screens popped up. There was live feeds of terrorist attacks, drug organizations taking over parts of capital cities and a civil war raging... the kicker, they all use Hypervector weaponry. One terrorist using a aerial combat suit, a militiaman riding a spider-like tank and taking out his enemies and a drug lord using a army of exo-suit enforcers.

"Jesus..."

"War Situation Level: Severe. It is coming from intense warzones: Afghanistan, Somalia, Iraq, Mexico and recently, the Phillipines."

"Oh, shit! Who are the groups using them?"

"Afghanistan: Taliban. Iraq: Peshmerga, Shia insurgents and Sunni insurgents. Somalia: Al-Shabaab and Al-Qaeda. Mexico: Los Zetas, Jalisco New Generation Cartel, Tijuana Cartel, the Juarez Cartel and Neros. Phillipines: Abu Sayyaf, Moro Islamic Liberation Front and the Davao death squads."

"Oh shit. Karkian. He's doing this... we have to kill him." exclaimed Jackson.

"Recommendation: Use weapon upgrades from the armory."

The team got the various firearms and melee weapons from the armory and Jesse explained how the process works. Maritza gained a autocannon arm which fires seismic bullets and also a turret-based arm, deemed Shock & Awe.

"There's no time. Get moving. Stop these conflicts."

"Alright. Team, let's get to work."

The team disappears...

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

"I'm surprised. For someone as psychotic as Karkian, he's actually following my plan."

"Your plan?"

"Yes. My plan was to have Hypervector sell its various weaponry on the black market, creating ramping up ongoing conflicts to a devastating degree. In a few years, I would have Neros put down all the weaponized insurgents and then I swoop in, helping and organizing the private army and then slowly take over.

However, this approach works just as well. I'll have to adjust it a bit."

The Adversary looked smugly on the Earth, waiting for his golden opportunity.

* * *

_Review. _

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

**_We finally find out The Adversary's real plan... but how long will Karkian play his role?_**

**_The Rangers are now risking their lives to put down armed conflicts... even at the risk of making themselves enemies of the state._**

**_Tune in for the next chapter._**

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	19. Conflict I: Iraq

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

Godzilla belongs to Toho.

* * *

**Iraq Kurdistan  
Ranya**

A whole garrison of Peshmerga fighters were taking cover in some former standing buildings. The difference was they were wearing modified A-Vent combat suits, armed with enhanced MP5Ks and the modifications were electronic immunity and hidden blades under their heels.

One surviving member, named Jellal said to his Peshmerga commander

"ليلى، كم منا تركت؟ قتل الأوغاد نصف السنية لن."

"انا حقا لا أعرف، قائد لديهم هو الخصم المهرة وبالإضافة إلى ذلك، دروعهم القتالية يتفوق لنا."

"في خمس ثوان، وسوف يكون العدو فوق رؤوسنا. فما هي طلباتكم، ليلى؟"

"سنقتل كل قيط السنية أم تموت تحاول"

Leyla simply took aim at the enemy and the other Peshmerga followed suit, they took aim at the Sunni insurgents, covered in Paladin Zero combat flight armor and then opened fire. Each Sunni fighter was swarming, but death would follow.

In one second, a azure light went through several armored Sunni fighters and then it revealed a azure armored warrior who had a menacing look to him and to add, he had a twin barreled rocket launcher on his right arm and a three-pronged claw on his left.

"Well, time to test this weapon upgrade, what was it called again? Nexus Claw?"

It was Jackson, who fired twin heat-seeking rockets and then proceeded to kill the remaining Sunni fighters leaving only two to retreat. However, the two rockets had found them and destroyed their armor. However, the two Sunni fighters simply fired on Jackson and he just slashed one up and the other one got a roundhouse kick, destroying his jaw.

"Well, there has to be more."

Leyla was surprised by this azure fighter, he just slaughtered his enemies with little effort and reluctantly walked up to him. He turned around and then aimed which made Leyla put her hands up, signifying she's not a threat.

"Who are you supposed to be? Ummm... do you speak English?"

"Well, yes."

Jackson was surprised and relieved.

"I have one question, Azure Fighter. Why are you here?"

"It's simple. The mission is to destroy the Hypervector-level weaponry being sold, the ones you're wearing are a prime example."

"Wait, why?! Why do you need to destroy them? They're helping in this fight against the insurgents."

"Lemme tell ya a story: Those armors of yours and theirs are actually sold by the same guy. The one the team and I are finding."

"You mean... the one who sold these armors to us is the same one who sold them that?!"

"Yea, he's been doing it for awhile."

"So all these attacks... it traces back to this man... what is his name?"

"David. Karkian."

"Karkian?"

"A war criminal and psychopath. A savage that needs to be put down. Is there anymore Sunni insurgents?"

"Yes... they took over Ranya. We need to take them out to retake the city itself."

In two hours, Leyla's force and Jackson went into Ranya and saw the insurgents patrolling the areas. The group was hiding in the mountains and Leyla ordered a few snipers to take positions, then ordered a small force and Jackson to go into the field.

The battle began...

Jackson sliced through several powered insurgents and then shoved a lamp-post into a insurgent's head. Leyla was handling herself and cutting through various insurgents.

The insurgent commander was growing displeased and then brought out a spider tank, courtesy of Karkian. In addition, he attached himself to it, commanding the tank itself. Jackson simply fired on it, but there was no dents in it.

"Who is this guy!?"

"A Sunni commander. His name is Ahan. Mid-ranked member among the Sunni factions."

"Well, he's gonna get a rude awakening..."

Jackson simply dashed at him, firing rockets at him and then Ahan simply used his metallic hands to strike, but was too late... Jackson simply cut the tank in half. Ahan was helpless, his combat exo-suit suffering from short-circuiting and his Sunni insurgents were getting overwhelmed by Peshmerga fighters' sniper fire.

"Wait, wait! Spare me! I know where-"

"I know who your dealer is... besides I won't kill you, but her on the other hand, I'm not too sure."

"Wait...I can-"

He was decapitated by Leyla and then they finally back the city of Ranya. Jackson took the combat exo-suits and then destroyed them and then eyed ay Leyla, saying

"You have to take off those armors."

"We cannot. Our enemy still has them... we will die trying."

"You know what? Alright. But once this war has died down, destroy these armors. They have the blood of innocents stained on them."

Jackson simply went on to find more potential enemies to put down...

Leyla pondered what Jackson said, but made a stare of determination which said "NO." She wasn't going to abandon them, she was going to keep fighting until their enemies are dead or surrendering. Leyla simply rallied her troops and fortified Ranya in case if more insurgents came after them.

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

"Wait, explain to me again?" said The Adversary, sitting on his throne.

"The Azure Ranger stopped a Sunni insurgency force, powered by Hypervector technology."

"What about the Shiites?"

"They were overwhelmed by forces from Multi-National Force Iraq. They couldn't stand up to high-level artillery and some didn't know how to use the combat armors."

"A wasted opportunity... I wonder how the other conflict zones are doing..."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

"The situation in Ranya, Iraq has been pacified relatively. One down, three more to go."

The four combat mecha in the background start glowing their respective colors...

* * *

_Review. _

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

_Yea, this was a short chapter I know, but for the next few chapters, it will be ranger focusing on a specific war zone and handling it their way._

_ليلى، كم منا تركت؟ قتل الأوغاد نصف السنية لن. = Leyla, how many of us are left? Sunni bastards killed half of us._

_انا حقا لا أعرف، قائد لديهم هو الخصم المهرة وبالإضافة إلى ذلك، دروعهم القتالية يتفوق لنا. = I really don't know, the commander they have is a skilled opponent and in addition to that, their combat armor outperforms ours._

_In five seconds, the enemy will be above us. What are your orders, Leyla? = __ي__خمس ثوان، وسوف يكون العدو فوق رؤوسنا. فما هي طلباتكم، ليلى؟_

**_سنقتل كل قيط السنية أم تموت تحاول.=_ **_We will kill every Sunni bastard or die trying._

**_We finally find out The Adversary's real plan... but how long will Karkian play his role?_**

**_The Rangers are now risking their lives to put down armed conflicts... even at the risk of making themselves enemies of the state._**

**_Tune in for the next chapter._**

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	20. Conflict II: Mogadishu

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

Godzilla belongs to Toho.

* * *

**Somalia  
Mogadishu**

In the coastal capital of Somalia, it was a bloody shootout between Al-Shabaab fighters and a mixed coalition of Somali Police Force and TFG soldiers. The difference? The former were armed in combat exo-suits and some brought spider tanks and bulky bipedal walkers. It was becoming a hopeless battle...

One police officer, David Wahyle and his superior, Capt. Waraabe, a ex-Somali National Army officer were pinned down in the criminal investigations department by Al-Shabaab's superior firepower and also getting limited support from EU forces.

"Sir, what do we do?!"

"David, I do not know! The enemy is pinning us down. I'm not sure when Command will try to make our situation better. HOLY!"

A spider tank blown up the top part of the building, making the two retreat further to better ground and then saw some help: A helicopter releasing a group of Navy SEALs for assistance. However, the copter was blown up by a spider tank.

"Hey! OVER HERE!" yelled Waraabe and the SEAL team moved to their position and then one of them said

"What the hell happened?! I thought there would be more?" said the SEAL Commander.

"Unfortunately, half the coalition got wiped out. Me and my subordinate might be the only ones left."

"Alright, we'll try."

"Thank you, Commander."

"It's Rickson."

"Waraabe."

Rickson and Waraabe saw the spider tank aiming at them and they ran for their lives. One SEAL aimed a RPG and fired at it, but it barely made a dent and was quickly wiped out in return. However, hope would come in the form of a crimson light which crashed into the spider tank and destroyed it. He then saw a squad of Al-Shabaab fighters firing at him, the Crimson Ranger simply used his Nexus Blasters and then leveled the squad and unfortunately some of the supporting buildings and Waraabe reacted

"What is that man doing!? At the rate he's going, he'll level the entire city!"

"Waraabe. We have to fall back, this situation is way too much for us!"

"Captain, I agree. No one can stop-OH MY GOD! What is that!"

The group saw the Crimson Ranger fire on a small warship carrying Al-Shabaab fighters and it sunk easily. However, he was grabbed by a bipedal walker, deemed a Slayback Fighter. However, the Crimson Ranger punched through the cockpit, ripped the pilot out and then threw him into a building, killing him. He then got into the Slayback and started firing on the remaining enemies and in the span of five minutes, only three were remaining...

The Crimson Ranger fired on them, killing two and then seeing the remaining one flee...

"What the hell was that?!"

"Waraabe, I recommend stepping back. He might be hostile." said Rickson.

"I do not care, he's caused way too much damage."

The Crimson Ranger simply left to Al-Shabaab-occupied territories, using the Slayback.

**Five Minutes Later...**

He seen a fully mobilized force of Paladin Zero exo-suit wearers, a dozen spider tanks and two dozen Slayback Fighters. In response, he simply demorphed into Jesse while putting the walker out of sight. He stealthily killed a few guards and hid their bodies in deserted buildings or alleyways. He saw the warlord in charge, a heavy-set man with a red beret and hears the name: Capt. Coetzee and he was recently given a modified Paladin Zero exo-suit, mainly with a energy gun attachment.

Jesse would need to play things smart...

He decided to to cause a distraction, he gathered a group of explosives and then lit it up. Cue the oncoming explosion and every Al-Shabaab fighter on alert, but Jesse would then get into his Slayback and find a autopilot function...

"Ha, here it is... let's see, settings...

Full-Auto Mode... interesting, so it will operate by itself and attack all opponents... wow, talk about loophole."

The Full-Auto Slayback was now going haywire on all enemies, distracting all the fighters, except for Coetzee and his personal guard.

"Men, find our culprit! Use whatever means!"

His men, unarmored were trying to scout out any building... however, this was a big mistake. Jesse simply took the RPG-wielding one and took out the group in one shot...

Coetzee simply activated energy blades and hidden feet blades in case. He then looked for the culprit until being hit by Jesse in Ranger form. He sized up his target.

"So, you're the one killing my men."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"I am fighting for a holy cause, no one, not even you can stop me. These gifts were bestowed to us by a servant of Allah himself."

"Why don't you cut the extremist bullshit and get to work." said a determined Jesse.

Coetzee simply dashed towards him with a kick but Jesse countered with a roundhouse kick defense. However, Coetzee did the surprising thing: projectile energy blades heading towards him.

"SHIT!"

Jesse dodged it and the blades hit the building behind him which created a decent-sized explosion and the shockwave stumbled Jesse a bit which led Coetzee getting a free hit. However, Jesse kicks his knee out in response and then a elbow into his face, breaking his nose and then went for a clinch-style takedown. Nothing could stop Jesse now, but for good measure, he blasted one of Coetzee's arms off and proceeded to the lay the most vicious beatdown of his life...

However, he relented by the last punch and realized

"_No... no... I can't kill. This guy is just small-time compared to his boss. However, Karkian is a exception. Now, I feel I... oh... crap. I just did more damage than these guys themselves. I have a feeling Alpha-7 will want my head on a platter. Better get going, but one more thing._"

Jesse used his Morpher to find any shut-down sequence for the Paladin Zero suit and to his fortune, he did. He wirelessly shuts the armor down. He then saw the angered Somali policeman, accompanied by a group of Navy SEALs and simply said

"I'm gone."

The Ranger just disappeared.

The SEAL team simply apprehended Coetzee and David simply pondered on the Ranger's disappearance while Waraabe was angered by the Ranger's carelessness. He almost leveled the entirety of Mogadishu.

"Well, who is this guy?"

"Khaled Coetzee. Big-time Al-Shabaab leader."

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

"Sir. All Al-Shabaab forces have been defeated and killed. Their commander has been taken into custody by Somali Police."

"Please leave me..." said a frustrated Adversary.

The Four Lights were brainstorming on what they could do... Amaru thinks about sending Empdra in, Sidonis recommends a entire Sunburst force and no one wanted the Magnavore. That option would leave the Earth as a barren wasteland.

"Ceph. I think I'm about to do a desperate call."

"Oh, god... not this again." fearfully replied Ceph.

"I want you to call in the Lucifer of Mercenaries, Voron and tell him to bring in the deadliest assassins from across the galaxy.

Amaru, send in Empdra to support Abu Sayyaf forces. Tell Empdra this: TAKE. NO. FUCKING. PRISONERS."

"Y-Yes, sir." said both Ceph and Amaru.

The Adversary decided to go into his private quarters, took off his wrist morpher and decided to modify it in case using various alien technologies to make his own even more potent. In addition, he modified his ceremonial armor to have some offensive techniques...

* * *

**Task Force Sting HQ**

"Have you heard?!" said Det. Forrester.

"Yes, I have. The Rangers or colored vigilantes as you like to call them have attacked various terrorist groups. I heard that various groups are calling for their heads."

"I'm not too surprised..."

"We need to capture them. They'll cause more damage, have you heard the report in Somalia?" said a worried Carter Grayson.

"We're trying to do so. It just... seems they are ghosts, coming in and out." said Eric.

"Let's hope they don't try any overthrowing gov't shit. That will get messy."

In time, the task force has come up with a new strategy: Instead of waiting around for the Last Rangers, they'll come to them. As with these recent developments with the low-intensity conflicts, Eric theorized the next spot that the Rangers will appear in is Mexico because of the Mexican Drug War evolving into a new level of violence.

Sting sent a small group: Carter Grayson, Eric Myers, Agent Hunt and a small mixed squad of SAS commandos and Silver Guardians officers. They were going into be in frying pan that is the Mexican Drug War...

* * *

_Review. _

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

**_Uh-oh. The Adversary is calling in the big guns and even Empdra, the savage hound of Emperor Amaru._**

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._


	21. Conflict III: Mexico

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

Godzilla belongs to Toho.

* * *

**Mexico  
Nuevo Laredo**

In the border town, there was currently a bloody battle going between the Sinaloa Cartel and Los Zetas, two very infamous crime syndicates in Mexico and unfortunately, a photojournalist was caught in the middle of it. To add to that, a Mexican Army private named Gomez was on protection duty with the journalist and his unit got wiped out by the two warring sides. To add, they were in a run-down apartment complex and they heard all the fire outside and both of them were keeping their heads down.

"What the hell do we do now!" said the worried journalist.

"Yo digo que nos esconder hasta que el apoyo llega ayuda."

"Uhhh... right, Gomez. Right? Well, I know that these two cartels are warring with each other, but where the hell did they get the weaponry?! I mean spider tanks, armored suits, bipedal walkers and even remote-controlled four-legged walkers. Where are they getting this stuff!?"

"I keep hearing this theory, Mr. Peterson. *surprising the photojournalist* I heard from U.S. intelligence and even GAFE De Alto Mando that a ruthless arms dealer is selling some high-grade firearms to criminal organizations." said Gomez with a mid-level accent.

"Okay, then... But we need to make a break for it. Whether help arrives or not, I'm a marked man. The Zetas want me dead because of a exposure on one of their drug operations in this border town."

Peterson and Gomez looked outside and saw a four-legged mecha with two arm weapons: a energy cannon and modified mini-gun and it was plioted by a Zeta enforcer.

"Oh, shit... a Widowmaker Tank."

The tank was being hit by two smaller mech-walkers. Peterson saw two bipedal walkers, but with huge cockpits, armed with triple cannons: two on both shoulders and one on its crown and two arms for close combat and for a finishing touch: spikes coming out of the palms. The mechs themselves were fairly bulky, mainly for front-line offense.

"I deem that a Honey Badger Destroyer."

"Honey Badger?"

"Yes. It's built for combat like this and it has no qualms about fighting bigger enemies."

"Let's see..."

HB-Destroyers were attacking the Widowmaker and unfortunately, the latter was getting overwhelmed by the overall firepower and then Zeta enforcers were getting slaughtered by Sinaloa enforcers...

"LEAVE! NOW!"

Peterson and Gomez ran downstairs and simply went the other way, preferrably away from the firefights and got into a car and drove off. They drove extremely far away and the journalist was checking his pictures and his notes and said to himself

"A story like this will blow this wide open and I'll need your statement too, Gomez."

However, the car was slammed into by a modified APC and saw multiple commandos, mainly in blue fatigues in tri-eyed facemasks with orange bands on their forearms and they saw the symbol: Neros Enforcement.

"Oh... shit... one of the world's most efficient private armies. What are they doing here?"

A Neros APC opened up and out came a Neros Enforcement captain, accompanied by several commandos and then one of them said

"Capt. Rain. There's the photojournalist."

"I see. Detain them both."

"What the hell did we do?!"

"I do-" were the last words Rain said until he was sniped by a surprising presence. Neros mercs were now on alert, but their APC has been blown up by a energy blast.

Gomez saw two modified BTR-90s coming at them and quickly took cover. Two men came out of the APC: two men in blue fatigues and commander-style berets.

"Put the hardware on the ground!"

The two simply fire with pinpoint precision, taking out the Neros mercenaries non-lethally. The rest of TF-Sting came out heavily armed and arrested every Neros commando and then tied them for the proper authorities.

"Quien eres?" said a questioning Gomez.

"Uh... does anyone speak Spanish?" asked Agent Hunt.

"I speak a bit." said Wes.

"Go ahead."

"Somos un grupo de trabajo, compuesto principalmente por Marines, el MI5, SAS y los Boinas Verdes. Estamos llamados Picadura de Fuerza de Tarea."

"Ah, eso lo explica un poco. Sin embargo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Investigando el tráfico de armas en México. Nuestras fuentes decirnos que nuestro objetivo podrían estar aquí."

As Gomez finally understood their purpose, he simply let them on their way and called in for back-up and requested that Peterson be given a flight out of the country, specifically somewhere in Canada until the heat on him dies down a bit.

* * *

**Mexico  
Culiacan, Sinaloa**

Maritza was playing the stealthy way and saw Sinaloa enforcers were fighting against La Linea, the enforcer unit for the Juarez Cartel, one of the Sinaloa Cartel's rivals. She saw car bombs going off and then saw mid-armored technicals coming in with Linea enforcers driving them and on the other hand, the Sinaloa Cartel was armed with Slayback walkers and Paladin Zero armored suits.

"_Oh, fuck! This is getting more uglier. As if one cartel getting space-age weaponry wasn't bad, Karkian gave it to a bunch of other cartels. I need a way to stop this somehow... Time to put that demolitions training to good use._"

She was unnoticed by the crossfire and then snuck into a Sinaloa van and stole a couple of car bombs and then escaped. She went into a occupied building, full of low-level Sinaloa men and then took them out quickly, either with a neck snap or a headshot. She grabbed a RPG 7 and aimed it at one Linea van.

"MIERDA!"

Linea enforcers now aimed at the building where Maritza and then she quipped

"This situation is going to blow up... "

The building's face was leveled to rubble and the female ex-Marine got injured and saw that Linea enforcers were closing in, but suddenly a Sinaloa mech stood in their way and smashed them like a boulder crushing glass. Maritza took this opportunity and escaped from a safe distance.

"_It should buy me some time..._"

She then goes around the war zone and plant the bombs in Linea vans. In 30 seconds, they explode, taking some Linea enforcers with it and giving the Sinaloa Cartel the advantage they need. They destroy the Linea enforcers and even a few buildings in the process and unfortunately civilians. In the span of five minutes, the Mexican military arrives, firing on them, but they're no match for the Sinaloa's mechs.

One Sinaloa enforcer flies and grabs two Mexican Army officers and then smack them across a building, splattering them and then lifts a technical and throws it at a group of Mexican Army soldiers.

In one minute, the Golden Ranger arrives and with a seismic-enhanced fist, she destroys the Slayback and kills the enforcer piloting it and then surprises the enemy with the following

"_Let's see how they handle long-range offense. Category: Shockwave._"

Maritza pushes the side button on her morpher and presses the code: 985. She transforms in a gold light and she surprisingly looks different. She resembles more a armored humanoid than a colored vigilante. Her appearance included shoulderpads, mid-level armor and her hands having retractable technology, as in her hands can get extra reach and also help enhance her strikes further. Her helmet facemask resembles a mecha from various anime and it finishes off with dark yellow highlights and support black colors on the sides.

"Battleform: Seismic Exceed."

Every Sinaloa enforcer was momentarily stunned...

Maritza simply punched two Slayback enforcers, wiping them out in one hit and then the Sinaloa summon HB-Destroyers to counter-act her. However, they are torn to shreds literally by Maritza's superior power. She then sets her sights on La Linea who hopelessly fire back and in one fell swoop: she carved them out of the battle; Seismic punches reducing whole groups of Linea enforces into bloody messes and then focuses on one last one: A Widowmaker.

However, she went in deep, tore the armor plating off and found the frightened pliot: A Sinaloa member who pleaded for his life, but Maritza decapitated him and threw the mech in the air and destroyed it with a seismic-enhanced uppercut.

The entire Mexican Army contingent was frightened, too frightened to do anything. In the span of five minutes, a colored team came in and yelled to the golden fighter

"Gold Ranger. You are under arrest for operating outside the law!"

Maritza powered down to her regular Ranger form and then disappeared in a yellow light. The colored team, revealed to be Lightspeed Rescue were shocked by how quickly the Gold Ranger disappeared. The Mexican military arrested any surviving drug cartel enforcers and called in a clean-up crew for the torn-up city.

"Damn it. She got away."

"She... just destroyed every drug enforcer. Without breaking a sweat." said a shocked Joel.

"Definitely going to ask Dr. Fairweather to upgrade the Lightspeed Morphers?" said Dana.

"Definitely ask for a upgrade." said Carter.

* * *

_**USS Constellation**_

A Chief Petty Officer was on the deck and suddenly saw a huge warship above and simply said

"What the hell..."

The last words he said before being crushed by a Super-Dragon...

* * *

_Review. _

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

**_Looks like The Adversary is committing acts of terrorism by attacking a US Navy attack cruiser._**

**_The Battle-form is overwhelming, but will the other Rangers activate it?_**

**_TF-Sting is getting closer to the Rangers, but will they act and arrest them?_**

**_Tune in for the next chapter._**

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._

_We are a task force, mainly composed of Marines, MI5, SAS and Green Berets. We are called Task Force Sting = Somos un grupo de trabajo, compuesto principalmente por Marines, el MI5, SAS y los Boinas Verdes. Estamos llamados Picadura de Fuerza de Tarea._

_Yo digo que nos esconder hasta que el apoyo llega ayuda = I say we stay here until support arrives._

_Investigando el tráfico de armas en México. Nuestras fuentes decirnos que nuestro objetivo podrían estar aquí = Investigating arms dealing in Mexico. Our sources tell us that our target might be here._

_Rider Paladin: I wonder how the Sentai version of this story would be like?_

_JurgenZero: I say they would turn into their mecha versions of themselves and the battleforms would be like a 1st form, the Blazing Arms would be their second and the third one would be their Final Forms and I have a feeling if they combined: It would be the Super Sentai equivalent to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann._

_Rider Paladins: What about the villains?_

_JurgenZero: Adversary would have a name and reveal himself to be working for a Bigger Bad that he plans on screwing over. That and Karkian would be a Sundowner expy._


	22. Conflict IV: Philippines

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

Godzilla belongs to Toho.

* * *

_**USS Constellation**_

A US Navy aircraft carrier was sitting in the middle of Manila Bay, Philippines. To be more specific, it was a _Nimitz_-class supercarrier, a nuclear-powered aircraft carrier. It was all peaceful on the aircraft carrier until this noon...

A chief petty officer saw a gigantic ship appear out of the clouds and said

"What the hell..."

The last words he said before being stomped by a Super-Draconian officer. It was a squad of dragon commandos, armed with heavy pulse rifles and shotgun-like grenade launcher. In addition, they were accompanied Uberkaiser Mech-Commandos who were armed too. In addition, a group of Abu Sayyaf operatives came onto the ship, invading below and killing every Navy sailor they came across.

"Sir, Abu Sayyaf coming on board. Response?"

"Let them fight with us. We're only here to send a message to the world and the Rangers in general."

"How will we do that?"

"Simple. Gather every surviving sailor and broadcast it to the entire world."

The Super-Draconians were huge for the most part, but adorned in plated armor and then saw the armored Abu Sayyaf fighters who painted Islamic phrases on their exo-suits. They took over the ship in a manner of hours. A Abu Sayyaf commander took a camcorder and made a vid...

* * *

**Davao City, Phililppines**

Catalina was routing out Davao death squads who attacked their targets indiscriminately, even killing a few civilians in the process. She eventually found a DDS commander and cornered him in a derelict apartment and one note: every member has been disemboweled by Catalina.

The commander was running up the stairs as much as he could, but suddenly got the business end of a enhanced fist... He tried fighting back, but Catalina broke every bone in his body and then to send a message: She got up to the roof and threw the DDS man off it and he landed on the concrete, bleeding to death...

She then teleported to where more danger was...

* * *

_**USS Constellation**_

One sailor, Renwick was hiding in the cabin away from the dragon monsters and knew that he wasn't gonna wait for support to arrive. He gathered a pan and a service rifle from the armory and snuck around to find a way off the ship... but hid quickly because he saw a armored Abu Sayyaf patrol.

In another end of the ship, Catalina appeared and noticed she was on a naval ship, specifically in the hangar and saw the letter 'C'. She was in Hangar C and then saw a small team of Abu Sayyaf fighters patrolling the area.

She played the stealthy way, taking out two guards and taking their weapons and then quietly take out the rest of the patrol. She then took one of their assault rifles and holstered a grenade launcher.

She went into Hangar B and saw something that shocked her: A behemoth dragon-like monster, covered in plated battle armor which was blue in color and then then another dragon-like monster, but in violet armor and the blue behemoth simply bowed before him. This indicated he was a commanding officer. The Ranger listened in...

"Grunt Pathnik. Are all the sailors accounted for?"

"Yes, they are. Superior Merov. Permission to speak."

"Granted."

"What do we do about the Abu Sayyaf fighters?"

"Your orders are clear: We're only here to support them. If they want to kill the hostages and destroy this ship, fine by us. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Get back to patrolling."

Pathnik simply saluted and Merov walked back up to the main deck.

Catalina waited for a few minutes and made her move... she moved from crate to crate, taking out one Abu Sayyaf at a time. She never fired a bullet, why? There were gas tanks and also F-18 fighters, a potential getaway for some of the sailors. In a few seconds, Pathnik noticed something was up.

"Oh, hell... Alright, come on out. I don't want to use violence, just surrender or else, you'll have to deal with Merov. Trust me, he's MUCH less merciful than me" as he waved a pulse rifle around.

The response he got was a rocket into the chest which sent him into the steel hangar doors and then he got enraged. He grabbed Catalina's leg and smacked her on a F-18, the floor and then threw her into the wall.

"Ow... okay, this guy is tougher than I initially thought."

Catalina activated her drill blades and then went on the offensive, seeing how a Super-Draconian fights up close. She goes for the knees, making some small wounds there which enraged Pathnik who did a overhead strike, making a localized crater. She struggled to get up, but the blue dragon went for a haymaker, but dodged quickly at the last second. Her head feeling dizzy a bit which led Pathnik slamming into her, but she drills into his armor which leaves but a dent.

She then headbutts Pathnik in the eye which stuns him and then Catalina drills him in the knee again, making the wounds more severe. She kept dodging any swings and then went for a roundhouse kick to the wounded knee and then drills through the armor again, but this time, piercing through and making him howl in pain and with the agility of a Olympic gymnast, she flipped over him using his head as a stump and then she unloaded on his neck.

Pathnik was becoming further enraged, he tried running but his wounded leg limited his movements and Catalina took advantage of that and then using her enhanced strength, she punched Pathnik in the spine, breaking it and then snapped his neck instantly.

**_In another part of the_ ship...**

Renwick was just captured and brought up to the main deck and tied up alongside the surviving sailors. The AS commander, named Khal simply watched into the camcorder and said

"Kami ay Abu Sayyaf, mandirigma sa Ala. aming hiling na ang US forces umalis sa Pilipinas o sapitin ng mga kahihinatnan ..."

Khal simply held Renwick's head and then a gold-armored dragon commando simply slit his throat and let him bleed to death. The sailors were quickly terrified and some even accepted their fate.

The gold-armored Draconian suddenly got pelted by a round of bullets and then the Abu Sayyaf fighters ignored the hostages and proceeded to fight whoever was firing at them. Unfortunately, one got a rocket in response and they a pink fighter using drill blades and then proceeding to kill the majority of Abu Sayyaf fighters by drilling into hearts or their heads.

Khal simply takes cover behind a jet fighter...

The gold Draconian gathers the remaining Super-Draconian officers and the UMK commandos who simply fired on them. The hostages, they simply ducked and crawled away from the carnage...

"Oh, shit! They're bringing in some firepower! Time to break out the grenade launcher." as she unleashed the grenade launcher on several UMKs, damaging them, but the Draconians are taking cover and then realizing she's low on grenades. They simply throw away their cover and start cornering her while firing. Catalina unfortunately gets hit in the shoulder and then quickly takes out a assault rifle to fire on them, but it is barely denting it. Once she ran out of ammo, she activated her drill blades and then went on the close-combat offensive.

"Chief Kalam. She's pro-" said one Super-Draconian officer as he punched by a further enhanced strike from the Pink Ranger. She then avoided several swings because the last encounter taught her this: getting groggy = KIA. But she could wound them, making them easier to kill. However, a purple-armored Draconian commando grabbed her from behind and attempted with a backbreaker.

A crack was heard, but she was still determined to fight on... she got the purple-armored fighter and then performed several elbow strikes on his head and then a drill into his face which made hold his face in pain leaving him open. Catalina then took the pulse rifle and fired on several other Super-Draconian commandos and to her delight, it penetrated their armor in several bursts. One low-ranked commando tried bull rushing her, but aimed at her head and blew it up in bloody chunks.

"DAMN BITCH!" yelled Merov, clutching his face in pain.

"Superior, calm down. We still have the advantage, she's severely injured. We're not." said Chief Kalam.

Kalam and Merov simply moved on the offensive, but Catalina jumped one of them, preferably with a drill in their eye, blinding one. With all her enhanced strength, she did a neck snap and faced Kalam who was red with anger.

"So, you killed my men... I served with them for a long time. I will now honor their memories with your blood-ridden corpse." said with a tranquil fury. Kalam simply got enraged and swinging wildly, hitting randomly and then finally hitting Catalina in her hurt shoulder. She was flown across the deck and unfortunately, she coughed up some blood and she struggled to get up...

"It is time for your funer-"

"Weak target. Just end it." said a weakened Catalina as she pierced a drill into his vulnerable neck, going in deep and then Kalam grabbed her by the neck and tried choking her until he stopped in 10 seconds and then Catalina was dropped...

She killed Kalam who fell backwards, dead. The UMKs were malfunctioning and simply shut down for the time being. However, misfortune was just around the corner...

Khal grabbed a sailor and pointed a blade to his neck and yelled

"Sa tingin mo nagbago anumang bagay na! Mayroon akong isang mandaragat sa aking mga kamay. Kukunin ko pumutok ang kanyang talino out! Sumuko at tanggapin ang inyong pagkamatay!"

"Fuck... forgot him..." as Catalina who barely moved and suddenly stood up with little difficulty. She pulled out the drill blades and broke out the dimensional naginata which made Khal press his blade further. He shouted various obscenities, but it would be his last.

She fired one drill into Khal's shoulder and then threw the naginata into his stomach which grazed the hostage sailor. The next thing she did shocked the surviving sailors. She grabbed Khal who was barely alive and literally performed a back-breaker on him and forced him to get up which resulted in a shattered ribcage and then a final facial rearrangement via enhanced fists.

She pounded away at Khal's figure for at least five minutes and by the time she was done, Khal was a bloody, gutless mess. Catalina suddenly dropped to the ground, extremely tired and then said with horrid realization...

"What happened!? Did... I do this?"

In her panic, she teleported and every sailor asked this question

"What exactly happened?"

* * *

The news was heard around the world... A Power Ranger slaughtered alien invaders and Abu Sayyaf terrorists with little remorse and since Navy sailors could have been hurt. The Pink Ranger has been declared a clear and present danger by the mayor of Davao City. The US Navy will treat her as a neutral. The Azure Ranger is declared a high value enemy by the Taliban. The Golden Ranger is declared a enemy of the state for vigilantism.

The world is now aware of a new player in the arms dealing game, but they don't know his identity. Hypervector is getting marked by UN investigators as a "person of interest".

* * *

**_Sword of Khan_**

"Does anyone mind telling me... HOW. THE. FUCK. A group of elite alien commandos, cyborg soldiers and power armor wearing terrorists LOSE! TO ONE INEXPERIENCED RANGER!"

"N-Now, sir. We don't need to-" as Sidonis' neck was held by The Adversary's neck and he was seconds away from choking the alien lord to death...

* * *

_Review. _

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

**_Looks like The Adversary is committing acts of terrorism by attacking a US Navy attack cruiser._**

**_The Battle-form is overwhelming, but will the other Rangers activate it?_**

**_TF-Sting is getting closer to the Rangers, but will they act and arrest them?_**

**_Tune in for the next chapter._**

_Rider Paladin: *getting the translator* Okay, this might take awhile._

_Kami ay Abu Sayyaf, mandirigma sa Ala. aming hiling na ang US forces umalis sa Pilipinas o sapitin ng mga kahihinatnan ... = We are Abu Sayyaf, warriors of Allah. We request that U.S. forces leave the Philippines or suffer the consequences..._

_Sa tingin mo nagbago anumang bagay na! Mayroon akong isang mandaragat sa aking mga kamay. Kukunin ko pumutok ang kanyang talino out! Sumuko at tanggapin ang inyong pagkamatay = You think changed anything! I have a sailor in my hands. I'll blow his brains out! Surrender and accept your death_


	23. The Arrival of The Adversary

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**_Sword of Khan_**

"Does anyone mind telling me... HOW. THE. FUCK. Does A group of elite alien commandos, cyborg soldiers and power armor wearing terrorists LOSE! TO ONE INEXPERIENCED RANGER!"

"N-Now, sir. We don't need to-" as Sidonis' neck was held by The Adversary's neck and he was seconds away from choking the alien lord to death...

The Adversary was getting close, but suddenly received a call. The screen turned on and he saw his trump card: Voron, the Lucifer of Mercenaries. He brought along with him three assassins with him. Safe to assume that each were some of the deadliest people from the galaxy. He was calm for the moment.

* * *

_**Autumn Sword**_

Karkian was livid. He saw that the Rangers were putting a dent into his arms dealing. He thought Abu Sayyaf could do the job, but they up failed, even with alien support. He then decided it was time and he yelled

"TIME TO HIT THE RANGERS! I WANT. EVERYONE. I mean, EVERYONE to find past Rangers. Then kill them."

"What would that accomplish?"

"It's simple, we draw them out. In addition, I want sniper teams and also, bring only heavy weaponry. Walkers. Tanks. Mecha. Any of the heavy sort. *looks at everyone* Well, what are ya' waitin' for? GO FIND THEM."

"He seems pissed today..."

"Pissed is a understatement, Cpl." replied Capt. Mercer.

Karkian eventually found a city... it was Silver Hills. Surprisingly, there were only active Rangers. It didn't matter, he would lure out the Last Rangers. In addition, he might gain some favor back with Sohma who was quiet for the most part.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The team teleported back to the lab and saw that the supercomputer has been analyzing their new combat mecha and it asked

"It seems that each one is in top performance."

"Never mind that. I just came back from a war zone. Whatever Karkian is pulling, we put a stop to it at least." said a tired Jesse.

"Unfortunately, not all our help is appreciated. I just heard I'm now a enemy of the state in Mexico." said a peeved Maritza and she continued "I mean, really. Just for helping out the local police, I'm labelled the criminal?"

"Mexico had a history of corruption, starting with drug cartels bribing the police. Now, it's much worse."

"I... don't know... what I did..."

"What happened, Catalina?" said a concerned Jackson.

"I was fighting, then I blacked out... I woke up. I saw my enemies slaughtered. It was Zero Rush, was it?"

"Yea, I suffered from it too." said Jackson.

"Rangers. I hate to break this session up. A city is under attack. A army of heavily-enforced commandos invaded Silver Hills."

"Karkian."

"He must be pissed."

"Ya think?"

"Dammit. He's bringing in heavy weaponry?"

"Recommendation, Rangers. Use the new weapon, the R45 Tactical Battle-Van AKA "Stingray". The title should give you a hint."

The Rangers saw a French infantry vehicle, specifically the VBCI. What made it distinct was that its turret was replaced with a miniature laser cannon and triple rocket launchers on both sides. Another thing was its pointed front, maybe meant as a battering ram and to add, a bulldozer's U blade for ramming debris out of the way.

"That is awesome..." said a agape Jackson.

"What are we waiting for? Let's take this for a test drive. So... who's driving?" said a confident Jesse.

"I will!" said a enthusiastic Maritza.

All four got into the Stingray van and then they were transported into Silver Hills.

* * *

**Silver Hills**

The city became a war-zone, the US National Guard with assistance from the U.S. Air Force were fighting the invading force and some were shocked to see the emblem on them, Neros. One of the most efficient private armies in the world. It didn't matter, they were the enemy. They needed to be stopped. Unfortunately, Neros had superior firepower and it took a whole Neros squadron to wipe out a armored battalion. The Neros flagship was being bombarded by Air Force fighter jets, but it barely made a dent.

"Well, let's see what else this baby can do..." said a grinning Karkian as he pressed a combination of buttons, activating a arc laser at City Hall, killing and injuring a ton of civilians.

"HAH! SCORE!" yelled a satisfied Karkian. He then sent out aerial troopers, prepping to siege the skyscrapers in Silver Hills. They entered the buildings and the worst part? They were equipped with RPGs and flamethrowers, targeting civilians and security alike.

"Do... you... know what you are doing?" said a fearful, yet angered Sohma.

"What do you think? I'm paying those Rangers back!"

Little did he knew, the ground forces were being overwhelmed by a armored battle-van. In addition, some Neros tanks were blown up by the battle-van's long-range cannon.

"Can't believe there's this many!"

"Karkian must have a fuck-ton of mercs left!"

"Not too surprised." said Jesse who was on the cannon. Each merc squad was being mowed down by either the van or cannon fire.

* * *

**Back on the _Autumn_** **Sword...**

"Uh... Commander." said a Neros commando.

"Yes. What is it, Sergeant?" said a grinning Karkian.

"Our ground forces are getting overwhelmed."

"What the? By who?"

"It's better to show you, sir."

The screen turns on, it shows that a battle-van is wiping out his ground forces and this doesn't enrage Karkian. It does the opposite, it makes a grin come to his face and then replies

"Excellent. It seems I can wipe out some veteran Rangers and the current ones in one shot. Now... which button should I use? Ah, this seems to be the perfect one." as he presses a combo of codes and then pulls a blue switch.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the** **ground...**_

The Rangers were wiping out the last of Karkian's ground forces and cornered the last one, then wiped them out with one shot from their cannon.

"Well, that's the last of them." said a relieved Jackson. The team simply exited the battle-van and saw the state of Silver Hills, each Ranger stated that the city would need tons of repair and therapy from what it essentially is, a terrorist attack.

Jesse saw the _Autumn Sword_ and noticed something... a arc cannon opening from the bottom and it was lighting up...

"OH, SHIT! Guys, get in the van!"

"Wait, why?!" said the other three.

"THAT!" pointed a panicked Jesse.

"Oh, shit... "

"He's not gonna...oh, he's going to!" said Maritza.

"Let's go!"

The unthinkable happened, Karkian fired a single, huge bright laser, reducing the surrounding buildings to dust and going forward in the direction of the Rangers. The psycho didn't care how much resources needed to sacrificed, he wanted the Rangers dead.

The laser kept chasing them... and it was getting closer by the minute. It seemed they would be doomed, but suddenly a blessing in a disguise.

The _Autumn Sword_ was hit by a swarm of missiles, shutting off the laser and some key thrust engines were taken out. The Rangers took this opportunity to get away from the carnage.

* * *

_**Autumn Sword**__  
_

"What the fuck happened?!" yelled a surprised Karkian.

"Sir. Our engines took a hit!"

"Commander. The port-side cannons are now inactive!"

"Sergeant! How long will repairs take?"

"At least an hour, sir!"

"We don't have that kind of time! We need to know who attacked us! Sgt. Cathka. Get a platoon of commandos and find out who attacked us!"

"Yes, sir."

"_Okay... who fuckin' attacked us. At least, I'll have their head on a platter._"

* * *

**Outside**

The platoon of Neros commandos, led by Cathka were on top of the ship and saw what attacked them in the distance. It was three larger than the _Autumn Sword_. It had a sword-like design on it, blood-red highlights with a sharp edge on the lower part and it had cannons aiming at their ship.

"Sarge? I think that's the ship."

"You think? Men, let's move."

The platoon simply flew to the opposing warship, it would seem easy at first. The platoon was moving smoothly until... one commando was suddenly bisected in two and the soldier next to him was limb-less. In a quick second, everyone unloaded their weapons on whatever hit them. In the span of two minutes, each soldier was cut in so many pieces, the pieces seemed like debris falling from the ship.

* * *

_**Autumn Sword** _

"What the? Did...did the platoon just get cut up?"

"It seems that way, sir. Also, we're getting a message from the other ship. Put it on screen?"

"Put it on screen, Private."

The screen revealed a armored individual with a hood over his face, his armor seemed regal and matches that of a fallen hero with sharpened shoulder-pads, arm-guards, sinister shin-guards and also a ornate chestpiece, plus his face was barely seen. Karkian was facing a enigma and then asked

"Who are you?"

"It's quite simple, Mr. Karkian. I am your boss. And your performance...quite disappointed me. If only you followed your role: spreading chaos all over the world so when the world governments got desperate, they would turn to your employers, my middleman: Hypervector and they would be given emergency power to take over nations." said The Adversary.

"Look, I don't know who you are. But you are not my boss nor employer. So kindly, FUCK. OFF."

The screen turned off and Sohma, lying in the background raised his voice for the first time.

"DO. YOU. HAVE. ANY. IDEA. WHAT. YOU. JUST DONE?! You just told off my partner! The Adversary! The emperor of the Angra Empire! The largest empire of the universe. They conquered several galaxies already!"

"Oh...fuck...I just..."

Karkian just realized he was fucked, he just pissed off his employer's partner and unintentionally brought their doom.

* * *

_**Sword of Khan **_

"Oh, well. It looks like I'll have to care of this myself."

The Adversary simply got onto the top of his ship and saw the _Autumn Sword _ below his ship, across from him. He took his trusty weaponry: a twin set of energy short swords and a blaster pistol. He then jumped onto the ship and broke into it and then saw a group of Neros commandos in front of him. The group aimed at him and the enemy smirked, then said

"So, my pawn has a army of his own. Time for a massive restructure..." said The Adversary before slashing several in half with his swords and taking two snipers by double tap via blaster pistol. In a minute, several CQC Neros commandos surrounded The Adversary and this what he wanted... the combatant simply broke several limbs and with one arm, grabbed one Neros commando and used him as a thrown baseball.

The Adversary simply carved a bloody swath through the remaining Neros commandos on this ship's sector. When he finished slaughtering each one, he found the elevator. When going in, he smirked and said

"Well, that's 40 down. Several hundred more to go."

* * *

_**Autumn Sword**_

"SIR. Several commandos have just gone dark! There is a intruder in the top sector!"

"Captain, send several platoons to stop that intruder! They are authorized to use extreme force!"

Several shuddered because if that happened, they would risk blowing up more parts of the _Autumn Sword_, but didn't argue because of fear. Several platoons were in combat armor and armed with heavy-grade weaponry were sent into the danger zone.

"That bastard won't get me... He'll have to go through everyone! Everyone." said a nervous Karkian.

**Danger Zone**

The platoons were coming into the zone, taking their positions and waiting for a command. In one minute, one private loses his head literally and the rest panic by firing wildly and some taking cover. It would be pointless because death would find its way... One platoon was together and the target: The Adversary was in front of them... he kicked the platoon commander's head off, then speared one other's chest with a sword and then jumped in the air and snapped one soldier's neck with his bare hands. Next, he broke several legs and limbs with simple H2H techniques and then proceeded to blast the last one in the head and it was starting to light up... The Adversary pressed a button on his pistol and his head exploded.

A second platoon simply fired back from cover. The combatant took cover and took careful aim with his blaster pistol and gave out several clean headshots and then grabbed a heavy-grade weapon and fired a explosive shell into where the platoon took cover and made a small crater which would lead several floors below. The platoon was literally in pieces.

In a few minutes, three more platoons arrived and took no chances: They immediately fired on their target and after a full three minutes... the smoke started to clear and there were holes everywhere... and one commander signaled Karkian

"Commander. It seems the target is dead."

"Find a body. Confirm it."

"Alright. We'll-wait? Oh, god. He's standing... FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! Oh, GOD. HE'S COMI-"

"Oh, god..."

"Yes, I suggest you make peace with whatever deity you worship."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The team managed to get back and then the supercomputer shown on the screen what was currently happening... The Adversary arrived and is massacring the entirety of Neros...

"Oh, no..."

"We'll have to go back, don't we?"

"We got no choice, team."

"One recommendation: Take the combat mecha with you in case."

"Gotcha..."

The team simply decided to go back into the meat grinder that is Silver Hills.

* * *

_Review. _

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

**_Well... looks like The Adversary is getting off this throne..._**

**_Karkian is finally getting his..._**


	24. One Reveal

**_The Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. I don't own Frank Castle, he belongs to Marvel.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

* * *

**_Autumn Sword_**

"Yes, I suggest you make peace with whatever deity you worship."

Karkian simply sent out several platoons to the Danger Zone which was the Engineering Sector. He suited up for what might be his last battle.

* * *

**Engineering Sector**

A platoon simply saw their target and fired quickly... but The Adversary learned their tactics quickly. He simply fired one through the head and several others with glowing bullets which were stuck in their chests. He simply pressed a button and each remaining soldier were blown to bloody chunks.

The second platoon played things smarter and used cover fire. However, The Adversary took cover and saw that they brought grenades with them too. With astounding speed, he stabbed one soldier and then pulled the pins... leaving a explosive mess...

* * *

**Command Room**

Karkian was getting nervous, his enemy was slaughtering his commandos left and right...

"You know, it's my last battle... Sohma, just hide."

**Two Hours Later...**

He suited up in his Geist Echo armor and simply went up to the top deck and waited for The Adversary. He then prepared his cannons. In two minutes, he shown up.

"So, Mr. Karkian. Quite a mess you made here..."

"Oh, fuck off. I DO WHAT I WANT TO DO. Who are you to tell me what can or cannot do?!"

"You are a pawn. A pawn that needs to be sacrificed."

"Bring it."

Karkian brought out his Gauss Cannons and simply fired on the combatant, firing and firing away.

"HOW YOU LIKE THIS?! HUH!? HOW YOU LIKE THIS, MUTHAFUCKA!"

Out of the fire, the combatant came out almost unscathed. Karkian used his retractable machetes and tried striking first, but the combatant parried each strike. He then broke his machetes and then broke one of his arms badly.

The combatant then saw he decided to use his turret hands and then saw he was struggling, bleeding out of the armor. He took advantage of this and countered by aiming his arm into his chest, piercing it...

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Karkian then tried energy whips, but The Adversary simply caught them and broke them and a final strike being a chest piercing and then threw him into the commanding room...

"I want everyone to liquidate this ship."

Before he could give the command, he noticed the Rangers.

"Ah, you must be the Last Rangers. Those Ultimo Morphers seem to be quite handy, don't they?"

The Rangers were dumbfounded.

"Oh, it's quite simple really. If any past Ranger figured out what they can truly can do. Well, they try to rip it off. But it's only right that I tell you a bit of my story.

I was abandoned, captured by the Angra Empire. I was forced in gladiator games, fighting every vicious foe I can think of. Then...my final opponent: the Angra Emperor. I eventually slain him after a long fought battle. Little did I know: might determines who takes the throne...

I ran back to my home planet. However, the bastards followed me... and slaughtered everyone... I snapped. I killed. Everyone of them. I took my place as emperor... I even took the pleasure of resurrecting past foes with help from mystics.

Each one was surprised by how ruthless I was...

But enough about me... here's one thing about you Rangers. You're the symbol of hope? Yet you attract threats to yourselves... I seek to destroy that symbol, you. It is so that threats to Earth will be no more. I mean, don't you-" as he was interrupted.

"Yea, yea, I got the gist. Tragic episode and ended up a galactic conqueror."

"We'll fight each other soon. But not now..." and he left.

* * *

**Silver Hills (The Remnants)**

The _Autumn Sword_ was simply blown up, Karkian bleeding to death in it... debris falling on the outskirts and it was simply ugly...

* * *

_Any Criticism Is Welcome..._


	25. Action and Reaction

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Task Force Sting **

The entirety of TF-Sting were now on a military plane into Silver Hills and they made their decision: they need to beef up their hardware, not only to counter the Last Rangers, but also their recently revealed enemy. Wes decided to do the unthinkable and said

"We need to make morphers for everyone."

"Did I just hear you correctly?" said Eric.

"Yes."

"Two problems with that. One. How are gonna get the technology to create the morphers? Two. Last time I checked, we had our asses kicked in our Ranger forms."

"I know that. That is why we're going to record combat data of them fighting. In addition, if I know my dad that well. He'll want in on this."

"That's actually reassuring. The only thing we can do now is evacuate any survivors out of this shithole now."

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The team returned with questioning expressions and decided to ask the supercomputer the armor-piercing question:

"What exactly happened in the Red Ranger Conflict?"

"I am not allowed by set parameters."

"BULLSHIT, Alpha! You know what happened! You know what, give me a few minutes." said Jackson as he was going through Alpha-7's software and hacking through specific firewalls on certain files. In the exact time frame, he managed to get the supercomputer to talk.

"It seems you managed to disable my parameters. However, Dr. Oliver swore it to secrecy."

"I don't care who this Dr. Oliver is, tell us what happened. Most of all, how does The Adversary know so much about these morphers?"

"Most of all, what does he mean about the Angra Empire?"

"I WILL BEGIN."

The team was silenced and decided to get chairs to sit on for listening to the entire tale.

"It all started several years ago. Remnants of a former enemy, the Machine Empire were forming up to attack Earth again. It required the help of every previous Red Ranger. In time, they fought back and destroyed the entire remnant and went on their separate ways. However, two months have passed. A small, but powerful empire called the Angra Empire came to take over Earth to add to its ever-growing empire.

It required the entire Red Ranger to fight back, but the Angra Empire was tougher than expected. The leader at the time, Thomas Oliver decided to fall back and plan for a counter-attack. Unfortunately, something occurred. three Red Rangers were left behind, they fought off Angra beasts and then Oliver assumed they died in the battle."

"If I may interrupt, but The Adversary said something about being abandoned and forced into gladiator-style death-matches." said Jesse.

"Did you consider that The Adversary might have been lying?" replied the super-computer.

"I have considered it, but he seemed truthful." responded Jesse.

"I will continue. Whoever returned as the Angra Emperor knew all the Ranger's identities, their experiences and had a hatred for some of the Red Rangers who fought alongside him. However, the battle was not on Earth, but was in space."

"Space?"

"Yes, space. Far away from Earth. However, this battle was different. The Angra Emperor who you know as The Adversary fought with his own armada and destroyed several Zords in the process. The Red Rangers fought The Adversary on equal ground, even using their Battilizers. Unfortunately, a few fell in battle. The others almost died, being reduced to their human forms. They decided to use the riskiest move: a bomb planted on the ship beforehand."

"It didn't work."

"Yes, it did not work. The Adversary grew more enraged and would pay each back. Unfortunately, some teams wanted to go after the Angra Emperor himself. However, that would be a suicide mission in general. Oliver decided to work on two things: improving the teams' current morphers and the Ultimo Project.

The former project was a easy task because the technology was easy to work with. The Ultimo Project required several years of work, adding more efficient upgrades like Zero Rush, your dimensional weaponry, weapon adaptability and also enhancing your natural stats. It even took a future team to work on it too.

However, Oliver thought he wouldn't live to see the end and that is why he created these tapes detailing your Ultimo Morphers. Back to the Angra Emperor, he fought the enhanced Ranger teams and shockingly, he murdered several of them in combat. It wasn't a fantastic battle, it was a pragmatic fighter aiming for maximum damage, e.g. breaking limbs, manipulating joints, collapsing lungs and even trouncing them with his superior combat skills."

"Jesus... what the fuck! He just slaughtered them, just like that?"

"Yes. The surviving Rangers managed to win against The Adversary, they used the last of their morphers and transformed into enhanced forms which helped them beat The Adversary into submission.

The survivors decided to go their separate ways after the incident. I can also assume that some did not like the way how you stop crime."

"Who were the three Rangers that were left behind?"

"Their names: Leo Corbett, Andros and Aurico. The one thing they have in common: they live on different planets."

"So one of them is the Angra Emperor."

"That and a unstable fucker."

Before they would continue, alarms went off and several screens went up: giant, eldritch monsters were tearing apart cities. It didn't look like it, but it seemed they enjoyed the carnage. The team understood what needed to be done. They left on their own, but Jesse came up with a new idea.

"One idea. If one of us kills a Kaiju soon, go over to the next city to provide back-up. No disagreements?"

"Hell no." said all three.

"What I thought." responded Jesse.

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

"It is time to send in some giant monsters from the planet: Gigakaiji. I think you know, Ceph."

"Oh, my. Where?"

"Well, send in the sadistic ones. I want them in major cities and give each the directive: maximum damage. The Magnavore will be for last. It will wipe out entire continents."

Ceph decided to teleport several dai-kaiju into major cities and then waited for the carnage to begin...

* * *

**Guangzhou, People's Republic of China**

It was such a gigantic city and basically, people went about their day and it was a important day for a college student. She had a job interview and the quickest way to get there was the South Railway Station. She waited for the high-speed train to arrive and then suddenly, the earth shook violently. The student saw something rising out of city, making buildings fall down. She then saw something that terrified her: A behemoth with bat-like wings and it opening them up made it seem more bigger.

"Oh, my..."

It looked like a eldritch gargoyle... it had a lion-like face, accompanied by menacing goat horns on its head, sharp horns on the side and having bat-like wings. In addition, it had a extremely muscular body and both arms were larger than its feet, accompanied by talons. Finally, it had very blue skin and piercing eyes. It simply flew in the air and fired energy balls, causing tons of panic.

* * *

**Mumbai, India**

It was a busy night in the richest precinct of Mumbai, South Mumbai. People were going about their ways from home or work. For one businessman, it was one busy day from the Bombay Stock Exchange. Suddenly, the sky grew dark and what he saw shocked him the most... it was a giant flying monster. A horrific hybrid of a flying fox and wyvern.

The beast looked horrifying and to add, it had a total of six limbs which looked like tentacle fingers and one thing happened, its eyes were glowing orange and it coughed up a magma-like loogie and coughed up more over the city.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

It was peaceful in the favelas, especially the hillside favela of Rocinha. A small gang of boys and girls were playing a bit of soccer and suddenly felt the ground shaking underneath them.

The ground cracked open and it revealed a gigantic mouth and the gang managed to barely get away and the monster revealed itself: a humanoid monster but with arachnid bottom, but the difference is, the head looked like a spider's face and its two arms were armed organic scissor blades.

It rampaged through the favelas and even ate some unlucky residents.

* * *

**Riyadh, Saudi Arabia**

It was the skyline at night-time. However, something was rising out of the waters... there was gigantic mutated whale monster. The difference was it had a large body and hands with a whale's head and it roared in pain, disturbing the inhabitants. The monster didn't care, it wanted to end its duty... local military forces were useless against the behemoth. It swatted them like flies and then ripped buildings and threw a child's tantrum. It involved thrown buildings and localized earthquakes.

* * *

**BBC World News**

"This is Lamar Ryan with BBC World News. We have a shocker today. Giants, well, we're supposed to call them Kaiju. In four major cities around the world, they caused billions in property damage and casualties are in the millions. Local military forces are helpless against these monsters. Wait *hears on his ear device* ...I'm hearing confirmation, wait, what?!

Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention that Kaiju have landed in more major cities. One of them being London! *Earthquake* What the?! *Louder Earthquake.* What the f*** is going on?! *The ceiling is broken and a roar is heard.* AHHHHHHHH! CUT TO COMMERCIAL! CUT TO COMMERCIAL!"

The commercial for McDonald's is playing now and families in England are stunned now...

It would be the harbinger of something to come...

* * *

**_Sword of Khan_  
**

"The games have only just begun..."

* * *

_Review._

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

**_Oh...crap... Kaiju being sent by The Adversary. It is time to break out the Zords or combat mecha... but will it be enough?_**

_Jurgen: Five bucks says that Found Footage will be used..._

_Rider: You sure about that?_


	26. Monstrous

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**Guangzhou, People's Republic of China**

It was such a gigantic city and basically, people went about their day and it was a important day for a college student. She had a job interview and the quickest way to get there was the South Railway Station. She waited for the high-speed train to arrive and then suddenly, the earth shook violently. The student saw something rising out of the city, making buildings fall down. She then saw something that terrified her: A behemoth with bat-like wings and it opening them up made it seem more bigger.

"Oh, my..."

It looked like a eldritch gargoyle... it had a lion-like face, accompanied by menacing goat horns on its head, sharp horns on the side and having bat-like wings. In addition, it had a extremely muscular body and both arms were larger than its feet, accompanied by talons. Finally, it had very blue skin and piercing eyes. It simply flew in the air and fired energy balls, causing tons of panic.

The student simply ran away like everyone else and in the chaos, there was a cameraman recording the panic and saw the student who he recognized as a friend and said

"哎，Hēi, mǐ xiē ěr"

"I can speak English, Chang! What is that thing?!" responded Michelle.

"A giant monster. I can't believe it... Godzilla is real!"

"NOT HELPING! Chang, we have to get out of here!"

Chang and Michelle were running and little did they know, a Westerner in a blue waist-length coat simply ran towards the train and Chang yelled

"Yo, bro! Are you crazy!"

The Westerner simply got onto the train and the doors closed. Little did they know, it was Jesse and then heard something on his Morpher which said

"To summon your Zord, you need to input the code verbally. There are two codes:

For low-level emergency situations like this: Rosso. For planet-level situations, use the code: Rage Red. After you say the code, you say this in return:

Summon: Zord Name.

Simple, isn't it?"

"Gotcha, Alpha-7."

Jesse assumed a stance and then said

"Code: Rosso"

"_Standing By._"

"Summon: Antares Hammer."

"_Execution Complete_."

Outside the train, both Michelle and Chang were shocked and worried at what the Westerner did. However, they felt an earthquake right at the station and near the train track, the ground was opening up...

Out of the ground was a red humanoid in sleek armor, but in reality, it was the Close Quarters Striker mecha. It was tall in height and fairly bulky, it looked like a armored warrior. It was covered in crimson armor with a chest opening, revealing a short-barreled cannon. Its face was a covered with a face-mask like a warrior from outer space. To add, it had sharp edges on its sides. In addition, he had fairly armored shoulders and his arms looked mobile and agile. In addition, his leg looked built like a MMA fighter's, but covered in crimson armor too. But what shocked the onlookers further was the wrist-mounted firearms on the mecha. It didn't look like some toy you would see from some show about giant robots, it looked like a practical military machine made for combat.

"Time to fuck this cunt up. Badly." said Jesse as he was teleported into the Zord himself. When getting there, he discovered he was on some white circular pad and a helmet placed on his head along with a form-fitting and futuristic-looking pilot suit with white nodes on his arms, legs and chest.

"What the hell's going on?"

"_Nervous System Connection... COMPLETE. Initiate Free Combat Mode._"

Jesse didn't know what was going on, but patting his head, the mecha did the same thing... he then realized, he's connected to _Antares Hammer_ and can use his body to pilot his combat mecha or Zord as Alpha-7 called it. He simply controlled _Antares Hammer_ and then materialized his dimensional swords.

"Let's see how Antares Hammer handles this..."

_Antares Hammer_ went after the gargoyle which was deemed Talos by _Antares Hammer's_ cybernetics system. The beast Talos tried slashing, but _Antares Hammer_ parried its strikes and made a X-shaped strike, then sheathed his sword and took aim for the neck with several well-placed chops, then materialized one blade and slashed its mouth and ended the combo with a roundhouse kick to its soft sides. Talos was bleeding from the mouth and got a bruise in return.

Talos just roars in return.

_Antares Hammer_ gets a hit in response, mainly by a head-butt. But Jesse decides to grab him by the horns and hold it in a clinch position and starts striking the beast in the face with Muay Thai knee strikes and the final one striking the monster in the nose and ends with Jesse scooping the monster and slamming it down like a hammer on a nail.

In one minute, Talos hit Jesse with a piercing soundwave via roar. Little did he know, Guangzhou was getting destroyed and everyone was evacuating to the countryside but one foolhardy cameraman decided to roll footage of the fight.

"Holy shit! This is so big!"

"Chang! Let's go! This fight might kill us!"

"Don't worry, as long as that red mecha fights it off. We'll be fine!"

"How the fuck do you know?!"

Antares Hammer did the one thing that shocked the onlookers, he grabbed a skyscraper and then used it as a baseball bat on Talos and cracked it over its head. Talos simply decided to fly in the air and away from him...

"Tā gāngcái kāi zǒuliǎo, jùxíng guàiwù?"

"Shì de, tā díquè."

However, one middle-aged man had this angry tirade to say

"Zhè chǎng zhàndòu zhǐ shǐ shìqíng biàn de gèng zāo! Zhè zhǒng de jīqìrén hé yāoguài gānggāng huǐle guǎngzhōu shì!"

A lot of civilians agreed with him. However, one saw that Talos was flying back. At full speed. _Antares Hammer_ was blindsided into several buildings and Talos simply roared in satisfaction, but Jesse used his mecha's cannon and fired, hurting Talos in the chest and then kept firing until he had to reload. He then took out his swords and slashed at his large arms... but Jesse sucker-punched Talos in the jaw, disorienting the monster. He then did one of the most of the shocking moves: He ripped off Talos' wings with such quickness, he then put Talos in a headlock and mashed his head with punches. Next, Talos tries fighting back, but he gets parried and slammed in the chest.

Talos has become more disoriented, then slashes wildly. Jesse then blocked his wild moves with dificulty and then slashed the beast in the legs, then hit him with a head-butt and smashed it into the ground. He then got on top and started wailing on his face with his fists and went on about for 40 minutes and as a good measure, he fired the chest cannon. Talos was crispy, mutilated and most of all, dead...

"He's no more..."

_Antares Hammer_ simply left the area to assist his allies. Every onlooker was shocked by the outcome of this battle. The red warrior simply killed Talos...

* * *

_**Antares Hammer **_**Pilot Unit**

"Okay... how do I exactly get to another location? Alpha-7?"

"It is simple. You must deactivate the mech by demorphing. Plus, if you want to get to Mumbai. Put in the coordinates I give you and it will be simple. However, you must be quick. You cannot let anyone know your identity."

"Alright, then. I'm counting on the others."

* * *

**Guangzhou (Remnants)**

The red warrior simply vanished and then Jesse landed near a still-standing shopping mall which was abandoned. He simply de-morphed and then punched in the coordinates and went to Mumbai.

* * *

**Mumbai, India**

It was a busy night in the richest precinct of Mumbai, South Mumbai. People were going about their ways from home or work. For one businessman, it was one busy day from the Bombay Stock Exchange. Suddenly, the sky grew dark and what he saw shocked him the most... it was a giant flying monster. A horrific hybrid of a flying fox and wyvern.

The beast looked horrifying and to add, it had a total of six limbs which looked like tentacle fingers and one thing happened, its eyes were glowing orange and it coughed up a magma-like loogie and coughed up more over the city. It seemed a reign of terror was beginning, but suddenly he got sucker-punched by a large hand which sent seismic shock waves into the monster's face...

Little did the monster know, the one who attacked him was on auto pilot and Martiza was in the middle of carnage, helping fellow citizens evacuate the area. Little did she know, the businessman was hiding and wondered what the woman would do next.

Martiza's morpher was ringing and then she said

"Yes, Alpha-7... Alright ... input codes, this is a low-level emergency?! It's that simple? Alright."

Maritza assumed a combatives stance and then said

"Code: Goldphoenix."

"_Standing By._"

"Summon: Goldshocker."

"_Execution Complete._"

The monstrous flyer was punched with a high-level shockwave and sent into the skyline while Goldshocker remains in solitary position. Maritza is suddenly teleported into a body-pilot unit, wearing a form-fitting armor and then heard this

"_Nervous System Connection... COMPLETE. Initiate Free Combat Mode._"

"What the?"

"The suit is connecting to the mech, motion-control via your body. In addition, remember your seismic gauntlets? They're on _Goldshocker_, known as the Richter Combat Greaves. So feel free to pound away."

"I got the gist of it..."

_Goldshocker_ stood tall, next to the monster and then it was quickly analyzed, its name came up: Megaolitau. In addition, it revealed its gender: female. Maritza simply mashed her hands together and thrown a first punch into Megaolitau's jaw, sending localized shock waves into her. The after-effects were that she felt ripples through the jaw, dizzying her. _Goldshocker_ went for a double hammer fist attack, attacking overhead, doubling the shock-wave output.

Megaolitau simply roared back and then fired back, sending flaming loogies at _Goldshocker_. She took some damage, then the bat monster punched her in the face and then used her tentacle fingers and slapped her around and jumped on her, trying to chew on the head.

"Oh, fuck off!" as Maritza simply latched on and grabbed Megaolitau's face and then sucker punched her several times, sending a high fissure into her jaw and started bleeding. Next, she grabbed the bat's face and launched several head-butt attacks and ended with a haymaker punch, sending her fly into the ocean.

"Flying Monster + Water = One-Sided Beatdown From Me."

Megaolitau struggled to get out of the water, but its wings were waterlogged. However, she could slap Maritza's mecha around from a fair distance. _Goldshocker_ simply went up close and put her hands up as a means of defense. The bat monster simply whipped at her, preventing her from making a offensive maneuver. The bat monster simply closed in, it didn't need flight to fight this mechanical monster and she simply continued wailing on her.

In five seconds, _Goldshocker_ bum-rushed Megaolitau and then raised the intensity of her Ritcher Greaves and then assumed a orthodox boxing stance. Megaolitau simply attacked first, but Maritza managed to parry her attack and performed two jabs and then a uppercut.

The shock waves of each punch made the bat's face crunch up very badly. It was followed up by a roundhouse kick into the face, destroying one part of her face. Next, she then goes for a overhead strike and then was going for the finishing blow. However, a light shined in the ocean and out of it was a gigantic, muscular Kaiju, specifically a sea animal-based Kaiju. It was a bipedal tiger shark with four beefy arms, four eyes, serrated fangs with red highlights and for a extra surprise: retractable stingers and whip-like tentacles that emit electricity.

"What the fuck is that?!" exclaimed Maritza and then saw its name: Furyan and its gender came up: Male.

Furyan simply side-swiped Maritza in the jaw, then jumped on her, burying her mecha to the ocean floor. He then proceeded to punch her along with Megaolitau... in six seconds, Furyan got a sword pierced through him and behind him was... _Antares Hammer_. The red mecha-warrior simply held the monster in a chokehold and slammed him into the ground.

"Thanks, Jesse!" yelled Maritza as she got up and smacked Megaolitau back, sending further shock waves into her body. She then ripped out the tentacles from her body. Next, she grabbed her wings and broke them. For the next attack, she raised her combat greaves to the highest level of power. How powerful? The San Francisco Earthquake, multiplied by five. In the palm of her hands.

She simply punched through the bat monster's stomach, disintegrating it and then a final haymaker which reduced her head into a mist of blood and her body fell into the ground.

Furyan was shocked, but wasn't prepared for this attack. He got up and then tried attacked _Goldshocker_, but she countered with a reverse roundhouse kick, sending shock-waves. The shark Kaiju was sent back a bit and then _Antares Hammer_ responded with a spine-shattering front kick, sending her towards _Goldshocker_. She did a enhanced roundhouse kick, which broke several fangs... but the monster responded with force by lining his tentacles in the waters, sending a electrical shock, electrocuting both mecha-warriors.

Both pilots felt a painful shock, they were paralyzed and saw that Furyan was immune to it. However, he felt a prick in his spine, reeling from pain, turning off the electricity. _Goldshocker _and _Antares Hammer_ were a bit dazed, but decided to smack Furyan around. Next, the red-mecha warrior simply tore two lower arms apart while the gold mecha-warrior simply took control of the tentacles and wrapped it around the shark monster's head and simply let it fry...

Furyan was no more and for good measure, _Goldshocker_ stomped on its head.

The battle was over. Every civilian looked to see the carnage and were held in complete awe. Several people wondered what monsters came from it, but the businessman knew what might happened. However, he decided to keep it to himself in case.

* * *

_**Antares Hammer**_** and _Goldshocker_ Pilot Units**

"For the first time ever, I made deep-fried fish. Okay, a shark Kaiju with electric tentacles. But still."

"Damn, you fucked up that bat-like...Kaiju. I mean, damn. You just fucked up that bat..." said a astonished Jesse.

"Yep. Thank god I got her into the ocean and not the city. Less property damage. However, what do you do with dead Kaiju?"

"You know, I don't know. But...heheheheh...about the ocean thing..."

"YOU FOUGHT A KAIJU IN THE CITY?!" said a heating-up Maritza.

"Uh..." responded a surprisingly frightened Jesse.

"You could have thrown it farther into a isolated area!"

"I...didn't think of that."

"Okay, next time if you fight. Please fight in the ocean! We don't need more people wanting to arrest us!"

"Yea... TF-Sting might be a problem. What's next? NATO building their mechas? Zords?"

"Don't say that, please."

"RANGERS."

"Yes, Alpha?" both said in unison.

"If you are done debating. There are more Kaiju afoot. However, it seems The Adversary will send more Kaiju in..."

"Oh, crap..."

"What types do we have to wary of?"

"I will need to send a catalog of Kaiju to your computer systems just so you'll be prepared. The monsters you fought were low-tier compared to the ones he will send in."

"LOW-TIER?"

"Yes. Even though they were of a sadistic personality. They are not the strongest. But time is of the essence, get to Rio de Janeiro. Catalina is fighting off a titan of a beast."

"Gotcha!"

Both pilots decided to leave the city...

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

It was peaceful in the favelas, especially the hillside favela of Rocinha. A small gang of boys and girls were playing a bit of soccer and suddenly felt the ground shaking underneath them.

The ground cracked open and it revealed a gigantic mouth and the gang managed to barely get away and the monster revealed itself: a humanoid monster but with arachnid bottom, but the difference is, the head looked like a spider's face and its two arms were armed organic scissor blades.

It rampaged through the favelas and even ate some unlucky residents. It then looked at a tourist bus and tried squishing it, but suddenly was pinched... it was a heavily armed gang. They were armed with military-grade weaponry and kept firing and cursing at the monster, but the monster simply swatted them like flies.

Going back to the bus, there was a young girl wielding a pink morpher and simply told the driver:

"Apresse-se. Kaiju Essa fica muito próximo!"

"EU SEI!"

"Ele está chegando perto!"

The driver simply got to a safe zone and everyone got off the bus along with the driver. The girl, revealed to be Catalina simply got off and morphed. She then jumped on top of a building and then saw the monster and held up her morpher to her mouth and then heard from Alpha

"In order to summon your mecha or Zord, there are two emergency codes. Rose Crane for low-level emergencies and Wild Blossom for planetary emergencies. Use the first one. Then say 'Summon: Zord Name'."

"THIS is a LOW-LEVEL?!"

"Just do it..."

Catalina simply took a street-fighting stance and said

"Code: Rose Crane"

"_Standing By._"

"Summon: Bloody Rose."

"_Execution COMPLETE._"

Suddenly, the spider monster was thrown off balance as a huge mechanical warrior simply rose from the ground. It looked feminine, but resembled a female warrior more. It looked fairly sleek, curved shoulder-pads that are a darker shade of pink, a full facemask and a contour shape on her forehead plus combat pads with various round sections. Out came the drills, they were on the knuckles, knees, elbows and even feet. Catalina was suddenly in the pilot unit where she had nodal pads on her body, connecting her to _Bloody Rose_.

"_Nervous System Connection... COMPLETE. Initiate Free Combat Mode._"

Catalina simply saw the monster straight in the eye and saw the data on the monster on a holographic screen. It simply said:

Monster: Terrortanula

Species: Arachnitoku

Gender: Male

"Good enough!"

Terrortanula simply tore through the favela, but was suddenly hit by a drill into the bottom. The spider abomination turned around and raised its scissor blades in rage, indicating it wants to fight. _Bloody Rose_ obliged him and rewarded him with a drill-enhanced jab into the chest and kicked one leg, making Terrortanula stumble a bit. It seemed easy to her and to add insult to injury: eye pokes and knee strike in the jaw.

However, the spider monster simply fought back with its scissor blades and struck back at her shoulders. He sent _Bloody Rose _into several buildings and slowly got up and then fired several projectile drills into Terrortanula's body and kept drilling through its body until leaving several blood geysers through its back.

The monster simply roared back and then tried biting back, but she responded with a drill uppercut and a cross jab into the monster's left. However, the monster savagely used its blade arms to grab _Bloody Rose_ by the arms and started closing them. In a quick moment, tons of pain were felt and kicked the monster in the jaw and kept at it, especially with drills. The monster was weakened and she went on the offensive, going with violent jabs. Then punching one, but Terrortanula had enough. He grabbed her by the torso with its claws and smacking her up and down. Then, he smacked her on the concrete ground and causing more destruction than ever. Suddenly, Terrortanula felt something painful in its back... extra human-like arms sprouted and then roared in confidence.

"Oh, fuck. Mid-battle upgrade? Time to break out the naginata." said Catalina as the naginata materialized. She simply slashed at defenses, barely leaving dents. She was slashing a wall...

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

"Send in two more monsters. One for Rio de Janiero and one for Riyadh."

"Ar-" said Ceph being having a pistol beside his face... he quickly complied.

* * *

**_Rocinha_**

In one moment, a shining light appeared in front of Terrortanula and Catalina. Out of it was another Kaiju, but bigger than Terrortanula and even dwarfing _Bloody Rose_. It was a three-headed ogre with muscular arms and orange scaly skin but with a scorpion tail. But there was trouble, their heads could extend like snakes and worst of all, they had sharp molar teeth.

"Oh, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!"

The scans for the atrocity simply said

Monster: Atrocity

Species: Gigaergo

Gender: Male

"Oh, creative name."

Atrocity simply punched Catalina in the face, sending her back a few miles and specifically into the beach water where tons of tourists were relaxing and everyone reacted accordingly. They ran in fear.

Atrocity and Terrortanula followed suit and did a one-sided beatdown on Catalina. She then got pierced in her hide and suddenly Atrocity got one of his heads blown up suddenly...

"What the fuck?!"

Terrortanula saw two mecha-warriors: a crimson one and a gold one. One fired energy blasts and another simply sent shock-waves from a distance. Both Kaiju were severely injured and both took the window of opportunity.

"Jesse? Maritza?"

"Right answer."

_Antares Hammer_ grabbed Atrocity's tail and sliced it off, then tried choking it and then slammed it down into the floor. Maritza then jabbed Terrortanula's other arms, disintegrating them. Catalina then grabbed Terrortanula's left arm and tore it off and slammed into his spider bottom. Maritza held its other arm out and then Catalina cut it off. Next, she then used her knuckles and drove drills into his neck and finally killed Terrortanula.

Atrocity was having trouble fighting, Jesse took out his swords and then skewered the beast and bisected it, leaving a gory mess. The three mecha-warriors were looked at with fear and awe.

"So, what happens to the Kaiju corpses?"

"Rangers. It seems local military forces are going to be doing clean-up after each Kaiju fight. But remove these corpses right away... I will know what to do with them."

"Alright, Alpha."

The three lifted the remnants and simply disappeared. Teleported. Every civilian was left to wonder, what just happened?

* * *

**Riyadh, Saudi Arabia**

It was the skyline at night-time. However, something was rising out of the waters... there was gigantic mutated whale monster. The difference was it had a large body and hands with a whale's head and it roared in pain, disturbing the inhabitants. The monster didn't care, it wanted to end its duty... local military forces were useless against the behemoth. It swatted them like flies and then ripped buildings and threw a child's tantrum. It involved thrown buildings and localized earthquakes.

All was lost and suddenly, a gigantic azure mecha-warrior appeared and it looked like a futuristic fighting machine. Little did the Saudi military know, a college student was nearby and then got the lecture from Alpha who summoned it for him, but it needed his permission to be activated.

"It's time. Code: Blue Sky."

"_Standing By._"

"Summon: Azure Shrike."

"_EXECUTION Complete._"

Jackson was in the pilot unit and was very intrigued by the machinery. But needed to focus on fighting the Kaiju. However, he saw a light next to the whale beast and what appeared was a humanoid-like monster, but with armored skin and most of all, it had several crimson highlights and to shock Jackson further, it sprouted organic mimicries of jet engines.

"What...the fuck?"

"_Nervous System Connection... COMPLETE. Initiate Free Combat Mode._"

The scans shown up for both monsters. Each said

Monster: Balean.

Species: Kaijura

Gender: Female

Monster: Rhodos

Species: Gigakaijin

Gender: Male

"Oh, great. Two monsters. Plus, Rhodos seems taller than I do. Time to make these fights count. Time to activate those blades."

Blades sprouted on each part of his body, even his feet. He assumed a classic boxing stance and waited for the monsters to come at him. However, a swarm of Saudi jet fighters were targeting all three and fired several missiles.

Jackson simply went on the offensive, stabbing Balean in the face, leaving puncture wounds and then a uppercut. Rhodos seemed to join on beating Balean and then punched through his skin and consumed some innards along with a heart.

"What...the...fuck!?"

Rhodos simply punished the monster with various combos and as a insult: ripped its head off and stuffed it in a wound. Balean was down for good. The armored kaijin simply faced _Azure Shrike_ and took what appears to be a stance from Jeet Kune Do. Jackson did the same from hours of sparring with Catalina and Maritza, he hoped it would pay off.

The two titans simply faced each other, waiting for one to make the first strike.

On the ground were Saudi military forces and one captain from the Saudi Arabian National Guard named Serdist was evacuating civilians out of Riyadh. He simply saw the titans fighting each other and thought that the Air Force would be able to fight back, but it was pointless...

Rhodos then dashed at his opponent, but _Azure Shrike_ parried his strike and countered with a left jab and a spinning elbow strike, making Rhodos stumble a bit. The titan responded with a chokehold and follows up with a chokeslam into the city. However, Jackson got him into a hold and into a straight arm bar. However, Rhodo quickly moved and tried punching Jackson, but he tightened the hold in return. Rhodos would eventually get out of it and was reeling from it...

Jackson took advantage of his pain and then grabbed a empty freighter and smacked Rhodos with it and then did a overhead strike, cracking some of his armor. A rocket-powered punch then followed suit and punctured bits of his armor and then a front kick into the ocean. Rhodos got up and became enraged, open his mouth like a certain alien...

"Oh goody. Nightmare fuel."

Jackson responded with several jabs into the titan's face and a following roundhouse kick. However, Rhodos using his organic jets dashed forward with a two-pronged strike in the chest and then sent him into the ground. Jackson quickly got up and went for a uppercut and a clinch hold, then proceeded to use multiple knee strikes on Rhodos. It made his nose bleed badly and then the titan went on a punching tirade which forced Jackson to take up blocking against each strike and it went on for several minutes. However, Rhodos unknowingly broke the knuckles on his right hand when punching _Azure Shrike_. Jackson then weaved out of his reach and went for a thrust-powered punch, breaking the armor off his lower jaw.

While Rhodos reeled in pain, Jackson aimed for his open sides and jabbed constantly, enhanced by both blades and rocket thrusts. Jackson then eventually broke the armor and aimed for the squishy sides and made Rhodos scream further in pain and ended it with kicking his knee out. Rhodos's blood was spewing a blue color over the city and more blood from his wounds over the city. Next, Rhodos used his other hand and punched Jackson in the jaw and used his injured leg for taking _Azure Shrike_'s leg and kept at it for a few minutes.

The leg gave up and Jackson's leg was out of commission. They both combat stances and readied themselves. Rhodos took his hurt right arm while Jackson took his left and charged it up. In one split-second: Rhodos and _Azure Shrike_ punched at the same time, both stilled by their punches, but Jackson with all his remaining strength and used a elbow strike and a final rocket-powered uppercut to break off the facial armor and send him into the air and Jackson simply broke his back... by stabbing him with his scythe.

Rhodos was dead. The titan has fallen and _Azure Shrike_ stood over his fallen foe and every survivor saw what happened: the blue titan destroyed the armored titan. Each one was frightened by bit, but the Saudi military on the other hand were curious about its structure and its abilities. Before anyone asked, the blue titan walked away.

* * *

_**Azure Shrike **_**Pilot Unit**

"Holy...Rhodos was a tough motherfucker. I mean, jesus. Fighting gigantic monsters is one thing, but fighting a Kaiju who knows hand to hand combat... that's a entirely different matter."

"Rhodos. The body structure seems interesting."

"How exactly?"

"I think I can experiment with this... but I will need some schematics for the final product."

"Wait?! You're thinking of making another robot?"

"Yes."

"I saw this in a film... it backfired horribly. Very horribly."

"I will take extra precautions. However, it will need someone of strong will."

"Should I take this corpse?"

"Yes. Bring it to my lab."

Jackson lifted the corpse and simply disappeared.

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

The Adversary saw each Kaiju he sent out fall by their hands... he gripped his hand in rage, making it bleed. He simply got off his chair and then asked Ceph, his head engineer and got several engineers together.

"It is it. I want a invasion group of Kaiju, but not from Gigakaiji. I want a group of Kaiju from Thanosototh. The most eldritch I ever seen. You know the origins, right?"

"Oh...my...*shivers* Thanosototh used to be a gentle planet until some dimensional portal opened up in their oceans and mountains and things... I barely know came out of it... it looked like they came from the depths of hell itself. I heard they're fairly intelligent too."

"Oh, good. I want a invasion group. I want to keep those Rangers busy before Voron comes in and most of all, I have one more project for you and that will be it for the day."

"Understood." said a shivering Ceph.

Ceph punched combinations and on the screen, a portal was glowing very brightly and it forwarded a light... a very bright light which split into several lights and even more and they landed in various cities...

* * *

**BBC World News**

"This is Lamar Ryan with BBC World News. We have a shocker today. Giants, well, we're supposed to call them Kaiju. In four major cities around the world, they caused billions in property damage and casualties are in the millions. Local military forces are helpless against these monsters. Wait *hears on his ear device* ...I'm hearing confirmation, wait, what?!

Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention that Kaiju have landed in more major cities. One of them being London! *Earthquake* What the?! *Louder Earthquake.* What the f*** is going on?! *The ceiling is broken and a roar is heard.* AHHHHHHHH! CUT TO COMMERCIAL! CUT TO COMMERCIAL!"

The commercial for McDonald's is playing now and families in England are stunned now...

It would be the harbinger of something to come...

* * *

**_Sword of Khan_  
**

"The games have only just begun..."

* * *

_Review._

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

**_Oh...crap... Kaiju being sent by The Adversary. It is time to break out the Zords or combat mecha... but will it be enough?_**

"Tā gāngcái kāi zǒuliǎo, jùxíng guàiwù?" = Did he just drove off that giant monster?

Shì de, tā díquè. = Yes, he indeed did.

_Jurgen: Five bucks says that Found Footage will be used..._

_Rider: You sure about that?_


	27. A New Player

_The_**_ Last Warriors._**

I do not own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands.

**"**_Italics_**"** = messages.

"_Italtics_" = thoughts

Note: For fans of Power Rangers. This will have some shoutouts to previous incarnations.

* * *

**BBC World News**

"This is Lamar Ryan with BBC World News. We have a shocker today. Giants, well, we're supposed to call them Kaiju. In four major cities around the world, they caused billions in property damage and casualties are in the millions. Local military forces are helpless against these monsters. Wait *hears on his ear device* ...I'm hearing confirmation, wait, what?!

Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention that Kaiju have landed in more major cities. One of them being London! *Earthquake* What the?! *Louder Earthquake.* What the f*** is going on?! *The ceiling is broken and a roar is heard.* AHHHHHHHH! CUT TO COMMERCIAL! CUT TO COMMERCIAL!"

The commercial for McDonald's is playing now and families in England are stunned now...

It would be the harbinger of something to come...

* * *

**_Sword of Khan_  
**

"The games have only just begun..."

"How much destruction will happen?"

"Well, take your scale out and start from 30."

* * *

**NBC News**

A newscaster with a red tie and brown jacket simply came in and sat at his newsdesk and took a calm appearance and waited for his turn:

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Jonathan Riggs. We apologize for interrupting your weekly programming. I am sure that you are aware of attacks by the monsters that the military address as Kaiju. The last known attacks were in four major cities around the globe. As of recent, there's currently one in England.

What is truly confirmed is that the Kaiju attacks have been increasing and are right on our doorstep. Casualties are purported to be in the thousands despite the military efforts.

But a bigger mystery are the new Power Rangers and their new-found methods of violence. Wait... I'm getting confirmation... that wait... you're kidding... alright.

Ladies and gentlemen. There's a Kaiju attack on Washington D.C. I repeat, anyone who is in the area get to the closest evacuation areas. Wait, did I hear something..."

There was a rumbling... a earthquake... suddenly a roar and the camera feed was being interfered with. Riggs saw the roof being torn off and saw the ugly visage of the monster and screamed...

the feed went off.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

The four were in the lab. Jesse was resting a bit. Jackson watching the news. Maritza simply sparring with Catalina.

"You seeing this shit? Kaiju attacks are on the increase. The Adversary is stepping up his game. However, I have questions: What did Alpha do with the monsters?"

"To answer your questions: The Kaiju corpses were to be dropped at a abandoned military outpost, specifically in a aircraft hangar. However, the one Kaiju Jackson brought me, Rhodos was very interesting. A Gigakaijin. Very interesting species.

But to those who are curious... the military outpost has a wormhole gate, constructed by the team who built me. This is the first time I am actually using it. But they will be dumped into a void-like dimension where they will be out of sight."

"That explains, but why does Rhodos get special attention?"

"It seems his body structure is suitable for experimentation. Most of all, I see tons of potential."

"Let's get back on topic. Are these Kaiju the same ones we fought?"

"Analyzing... Results: They are not. They are from a different planet... but they're not the natural inhabitants. They are actually from another dimension."

"Wait, what?! Can you repeat that?"

"These Kaiju are from another dimension."

"What planet is it again?"

"Thanosototh. A water planet for the most part, the only land there is giant forest-laded continent full of unrecorded wildlife. However, there were cracks in the ocean, revealing all sorts of Kaiju. Some looking very demonic."

"How big are they?"

"Data Unknown."

"How do we fight them?"

"You will need to fight each one by yourself and thankfully, I upgraded them. You should be able to use your battle-forms which will induce a state change for your mechas. However, the rules still apply. Plus, there's one new thing you might like... use it in the case of planet-level emergencies."

"So...we're potentially dealing with a bunch of Lovecraftian Kaiju?"

"Warning: Some Kaiju will have abilities that you don't know about. Some have extra heads, acid generation, dimensional rifts, resurrection, limited duplication and elemental manipulation."

"Alright... what can we do?"

"You need to get in your mechas. In addition, you will need to have the support of the military that's fighting the Kaiju."

* * *

**Washington D.C.  
****10:00 PM  
Current Status: Under Attack**

There was a gigantic skeleton-based monster with some organic components like a shell and retractable claws. The face was like a demonic Cryptoclidus (known plesiosaurus). Its body was like a thin, bipedal reptile and it wielded a bone staff. The monster had a exposed heart which conveniently protected by the ingrown ribcage and it arms were covered by some alien sinews and it simply attacked everything in sight.

On the ground...

It was a platoon of Army Rangers trying to get to their location, the White House to get the president out and into the bunker. However, US military forces were barely holding the monster back. The commander of the unit: Sgt. Lombard was struggling to get through, but the skeletal monster was too chaotic to avoid.

They went through the east through several corridors. However, they kept hearing the rumblings from the monster. Next, they get through the office and the president cowering. Lombard called in and said

"Command, this is Badger Two. POTUS is secured. Immediate request for evac. *hears more smashing, even the roof is being torn off!* DOUBLE IT!"

"Evac is ETA for 3 minutes."

Sgt. Lombard and his squad ran with the president to the exit and eventually went outside... however, they were almost squished by the monster. Until... something just threw the monster off balance...

"Good enough! Men, move!"

Lombard eventually saw what hit it... a gigantic gold, feminine mecha. With large gauntlets no doubt.

"Sarge! That was the mecha in Mumbai! What's it doing here?!"

"No time, Private. Get to that chopper."

The squad eventually found a rescue chopper and then got on it, flying away... One gunner decided to keep watch and saw the battle between the gold mecha and whatever...it was.

"Sarge. Do you think-oh god, that thing is aiming for us!?"

"Pilot! Faster!"

Unfortunately, the chopper would get hit and fell into the metropolitan area, but everyone for the most part would be safe albeit bruised.

* * *

_**Goldshocker** _**Pilot Unit**

"What data you got on this?"

"After intensive research, I can declare that this anomaly is from Thanosototh. This species...is strange, but translation is getting to be challenging. However, that bone staff can increase a force field..."

"Oh, great..."

"Recommendation: Use your battle-form if his shields are too tough to break at maximum power."

"You don't need to *dodges* tell me *dodges that. Is the data coming up?"

"Yes. Here it is.

Name: Osteoapep.

Species: *Unknown Alien Language*

Gender: Male

The species is hard to translate."

"Gotcha."

* * *

**Washington D.C.  
10:10 PM  
Status: Kaiju Battle**

_Goldshocker_ started off with a haymaker into Osteoapep's chest, sending tons of shockwaves. But Osteoapep simply ignored it and grabbed the Zord by its head and started crushing it, then smacked it into the ground.

"Gefefghgt Zooma Gefde-" as it got a shock-wave punch in the face.

"Don't care..."

Maritza simply punched away, but Osteoapep planted his staff into the ground and put up a force field. The field absorbed each blow, then Maritza maximized her power and went for a overhead smash, it shook Osteoapep a bit, but nothing dented. However, the skeletal monster took the staff out of the ground and then stabbed it in its heart.

For some reason, it absorbed the shock impacts and then its eyes glowed blue and the impacts made him a walk quake. Maritza tried punching, but both forces would be cancelled out and it would more destruction through the area. Osteoapep simply slapped _Goldshocker_ which sent her flying into the metropolitan area. In addition, Osteoapep simply ignored the military and went after Maritza, but she aimed for the tongue, cracking the teeth and partially the head...

Maritza then found a weakness, his head. She kept punching at it until it grew pissed off... Osteoapep got one in the heart and was in pain, she kept hitting at it until the ribcage broke. However, Osteoapep simply smacked her, but she tried absorbing it... it barely worked, almost inducing a seizure and then throwing up...

Maritza then kept at the heart, even trying to rip out like a surgeon messily removing a tumor. In five seconds, she just ripped out the heart which grew spider legs and was clawing at Maritza...

"GET OFF!" as she stomped on it... but Osteoapep simply smacked her with the staff and sent shock-waves into her. However, the heart simply attached itself back into the ribcage and started taking control of it...

It then raised its shields up and then Maritza realized she will need a bigger shock-wave, bigger than her maximum power and also big enough to shatter the skeleton.

She then went into her battle-form by the back button on the Ultimo Morpher. She then transformed along with the robot. _Goldshocker_ simply evolved, it looked like a thin warrior in metallic armor and most of all, the same sharp visor, but the thin figure also packed smaller greaves and a armor chest. However, she became more nimble and powerful with the drawback of lower armor.

"Battle Form: _Goldshocker Exceed_"

Maritza assumes a boxing stance and then opens with a jab into Osteoapep's throat and then unleashes a flurry of furious punches. The monster's skull and spine eventually crack badly...

She then smashes in its jaw, breaking into pieces...

"It is done... one monster down."

Little did she know, US military forces simply stared in fear and _Goldshocker Exceed_ simply left and flew into the air, feeling its job was done. In addition, the commanding officer simply focused back on reporting to Command and didn't know how to explain...

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

"I wonder if you'll create a Dark Ranger squad yourself." questioned Ceph.

"A little risky, but it is too late to bring them into the game... I have Voron and his help, a lot more helpful than the Psycho Rangers. However, I need Empdra's help and I know how to implement it..."

"It's going to be nasty... isn't it?"

The Adversary responded with a sinister grin.

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

"Dealing with more of these things is going to be tougher."

"Take a look at this, Mari."

"Mari?"

"Uh... it's short for Maritza."

"Okay, Jesse. What am I looking at?"

"It seems Alpha found more info on the monsters we will be fighting. However, these things are popping up all over..."

"So we're dealing with Cthulhu rejects?"

"Please, don't say that. Mainly out of fear because we MIGHT fight something like that."

"I will enhance your Zords to starbusting levels in case if fighting something like this Cthulhu."

Jesse and Maritza stared at Alpha-7 with shock.

"I...read H.P. Lovecraft when no one's looking. Cthulhu is... disturbing and it is a lightweight..."

They start researching the inhabitants of Thanosototh. They find things about certain Kaiju that disturb them and shock them and think these things shouldn't be able to function...

"We have to kill these things somehow..."

"Rangers. There is one way. You can combine your Zords into one."

"What..." flatly said both.

"You can combine, but in order for it to work. All four of you need to be a close distance of each other to work. According to theory, you would combine into a gestalt mecha-warrior and your minds would be meshed together, each working in harmony and being a superior fighting machine."

"Should we try this first?"

"Only until the Kaiju are defeated..."

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

"The hell?!"

"Another Kaiju attack in Madrid, Spain. Jackson is on the job. Wait a minute... a mysterious suited warrior is there with a rune tattooed woman. By themselves. They seem to be observing..."

* * *

**Madrid, Spain**

In the beautiful city... a giant bipedal snake monster was rampaging through it. The difference is that it had a muscular, yet scaly body, sharp fingernails, twin snake fangs and a boa-constrictor-like tail. In addition, it had sprouted tentacles, but the twist: each had dragon-snake hybrid-like heads which can breathe hellfire.

_Azure Shrike_ simply fought with a drill jab and a knee strike.

The data came up:

Name: DeusGiy

Species: Yigian.

Jackson simply punched harder, he was essentially punching a Lovecraftian Kaiju to death.

On the ground below... the suited warrior and the rune-tattooed woman were simply observing and making small talk.

"I'm surprised he's able to gather this many Kaiju, especially the ones from Thanosototh. Those things are walking doomsday weapons."

"A little overkill, don't you think? I mean, declaring total war is one thing. Sending Lovecraftians to do collateral is just unnecessary. It's like he's reliving his gladiatorial days."

"It is unfortunate. He has been getting a little too..._excited_ about getting into open combat."

"Excited? I saw him smirk when he was sparring! He just killed one partner today! From my planet!"

"Okay... I should shut up now."

Both observers looked at the battle and saw that DeusGiy was striking back with his tentacles, but _Azure Shrike _sliced a few off with his dimensional scythes, but they grew back with two heads in their places.

"That's a new one!"

While both were observing, Jesse had a M110 sniper rifle trained on the mysterious warrior while Maritza had a RPG and trained it on both if Jesse missed.

One fired, but the rune-tattooed woman summoned a mini-trident and slashed it half and Maritza opened fire, but the suited warrior had yelled

"Shield Up."

A blue, holographic force field simply put up, nullifying the RPG fire.

"What the hell?" yelled Jesse, but no time for that. Both fighters morphed and then confronted the two.

"You almost got me. I'll give you credit. However, don't use a rocket launcher. It's not subtle. Besides, I don't have quarrel with you. I'm simply on a mission to-" said the suited warrior before being interrupted by gunfire.

"You now face the Archon of Tridents!" said the rune woman as she pulled out mini-tridents from rifts. Maritza and Jesse pulled out their dimensional weapons in case too.

"It is only appropriate that I should be on the same level..." said him as revealed a very familiar device on his wrist... it shocked both Jesse and Maritza only for the suit to say

"It's not based off your technology, but that would be rude of me to not say where it's from. It's based off two technological entities, one found on KO-35 and another one on a very technologically-heavy planet. To put it simply, I outclass you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am given many names, Crimson. Some call me the Lethal Meteor, the Gray Devil and this one, the Lucifer of Mercenaries. But you can call me, Voron."

Both Rangers stood their ground, but Voron simply revealed his morpher. Its design was different, instead of being a wrist changer, it looked like a weaponized arm cast and he simply put in a activation code and it responded

"_UNITE_."

"Knightstrike Mode."

Voron's armor simply materialized from his arm and covered his entire being. It was light combat armor, accompanied by minimal shoulder-pads, small robes to his legs, a devil symbol on his front and back and his mask was similar to theirs, but it had more of a devil motif to it, two jaws on the visor and his faceplate resembling that of combat robots. To add, its feet were simply combat boots.

"What the hell are you?!"

"Oh, simple. I'm like you. Just better."

Voron demonstrated similar abilities to the Rangers, he had both dimensional and wrist-mounted weaponry. He pulled out two strange-looking weapons from his rifts, one looked like a one-handed assault rifle which a circular barrel and the other one resembled a futuristic Walther P99 with a slightly longer barrel.

"What the hell are those?"

"My own toys. Here, have a look!" said Voron as he used his P99 and fired three shots. However, they entered small rifts. Jesse was confused on what happened... then three dimensional rifts appeared before Jesse and those three bullets hit him, making him bleed a bit. Voron then used his assault rifle and to Jesse's surprise, a blade flipped up and Voron tried striking... but Jesse blocked at the last minute and then gave him a resounding kick in the knee and went on the offensive.

Maritza was fighting the Archon of Tridents and to her surprise, she was handling her quite well. She parried each of the Archon's trident strikes and when she was open, she went in for a elbow strike to the chest and a right uppercut sending her into the air.

"Facing a hand to hand fighter with seismic gauntlets. What did you think would happen?" said a smirking Maritza. The Archon stood up, albeit struggling. Maritza then knocked her out with a sucker punch to the face. She then went on to help Jesse fight off Voron.

Voron had Jesse on the ropes, he was just a more skilled fighter than Jesse. However, Maritza surprised Voron with a literal earth-shaking blow to the back.

"Okay, did NOT see that com-" said Voron as he was interrupted by a close-up bullet burst, courtesy of Jesse. Voron was sent back a bit, but decided to fight back with his P99 which fired several dimensional bullets. He then used his assault rifle sword, deemed 'Assault Sword' and slashed both several times and then the dimensional bullets followed, injuring both Maritza and Jesse.

"Well, interesting. You managed to survive this much."

Voron then used his gauntlet to imprint them with a rune symbol and then he said

"Detonate."

The symbols soon turned explosive, severely injuring the both of them.

"I believe I have to leave now. *Grabs Archon*" said Voron as he left via teleportation.

Both Rangers were struggling to get up...

They managed to see DeusGiy get destroyed by Jackson's bare hands, tearing its main head off and cutting it down and somehow ignited a explosion of gore...

* * *

**Alpha-7 Lab**

Jackson teleported back, carried both Jesse and Maritza to the infirmary where they would heal.

"What the hell happened? Who was that guy?!"

"Voron."

"Who?"

"Voron. One of the deadliest mercenaries in the galaxy. Whenever he is in a battle, the opposing side will immediately start faltering and eventually lose. From what I gathered, he grew up on a militarized planet called Militios. Militios was in a unstable region called the Underverse, a system of planets in constant conflict with each other.

He eventually joined the elite unit under Militios, Vital. He was given special ops training and the like, especially with firearms. He fought in several civil wars and eventually grew tired of it and joined up with a space-faring private military and eventually went freelance. He started making a name for himself and he would meet The Adversary... he helped him conquer the Underverse."

"Wow. Sold his people out?"

"Not exactly. He was professional about it and as far as he was concerned, he had no loyalty to Militios."

"The better question, where did he get some Ranger tech?"

"Since The Adversary is a former Ranger, it is possible that-"

"That and he mentioned KO-35. Another clue?"

"Most likely. However, The Adversary had a much larger empire than I had anticipated. It spans several galaxies."

"It is also safe to assume that Voron learned more hand to hand combat from The Adversary?"

"Yes."

"I wonder..."

"Query: What are you thinking about?"

"Maybe we need to expand our unarmed combat expertise. Alpha, is it possible that you can get more and maybe some off-world styles?"

"I will make no promises. However, I will try."

* * *

_**Sword of Khan**_

"Impressive. So you saw how one of the Ranger's mechs operated?"

"From the battle, it was motion-controlled and they could bring their dimensional weapons out. In addition, they have other weapons like extended blades on their bodies."

"Interesting. I feel I need Empdra for this."

"A DRACONUM?!" yelled a gruff voice.

"Yes and you are...?"

A Yeti-like creature with Gargoyle wings and small horns covered in organic armor, horned helmet and armed with a slab for a hammer. He did not like the mention of Empdra.

"Cryorellik. Former Major in Gigantian Imperial Ops. Rivals to the Draconum Special Forces."

"Ah, I see. One of Voron's."

"Yes, me, Voron, The Archon and that guy..."

"Redwinter..."

"That guy is creepy... I mean, it seems he's starring into your soul."

"No matter. I have a mission for you. I want you to get to Thanosototh. Along with Redwinter. I want you to find several more Kaiju."

Cryorellik and the unstable Redwinter went on their way.

"I have a mission for Empdra. Send this message to him, Voron."

"What is it?"

"Empdra will test out the Magnavore..."

* * *

_Review._

_Any Type of Criticism is Welcomed._

_Rider: Magnvaore...*gulp***  
**_


End file.
